She Not Catherine
by sexbell
Summary: it's been a year since Catherine left CSI but now she is back in Vegas and hope to take Sara back to DC with her the only thing is Sara has moved on and is dating Julie Finn, will Sara stay in Vegas with Julie or go to DC with Catherine ? this is an FF story
1. Chapter 1

Julie Finn Finlay the newest member of the CSI team, walked through the halls of the CSI building toward the locker room in hope to find her girlfriend Sara Sidle, they had be dating for the last six month's

Julie walked into the locker room to find Sara sitting in front of Catherine Willows old locker, what Julie fine out not long after she joined the CSI Team, so Julie knew Sara was once again thinking about Catherine Willows.

It had been a year since Catherine Willows had left for Washington DC to Join the FBI and Julie knew how much Sara was still missing her, Julie knows that Sara And Catherine had Dated and from what Julie has heard about Sara and Catherine relationship from the other team member before and after she and Sara got together, well let just say it sounded like a very complicated relationship, one Julie did not understand and hope she never would.

Julie knew Sara care deeply about her and would never compare her to Catherine, Julie also knew that Sara was not in love with her, but they have only been together six months, who falls in love in just six months of dating ?.

"Hi honey, you ready to leave ?" Julie asks Sara letting her know she was also in the room

"Oh hi babe, not yet give me 10 minutes and I meet you by the car" Sara say smiling at her new girlfriend, Julie was beautiful she had Blonde hair like Catherine but unlike Catherine, Julie had light brown eyes not deep blue eyes.

"already, don't be to long" Julie say before going to leave the locker room

"are you forgetting something ?" Sara asks Julie making her turn back around to looked at Sara.

"I don't think so" Julie answer Sara, thinking to herself that, she have only come into the locker room to find Sara, to see if she was ready to go to dinner and nothing else so what did she forget ? And as to answer the question Julie have not asks, Sara touching her lips "Oh I see what I forgot" Julie say walking over to Sara and giving her a kiss, as soon as Julie pulled back from the kiss, Sara grab Julie's arm and pulled Julie on to her lap and Kissed her deeper

"happy six month's Anniversary" Sara say while trying to catch her breath

"It will be, once I get you home after dinner" Julie say kissing Sara again "I meet you at the car" Julie say before giving Sara another little kiss before getting off her lap and leaving the locker room and leaving Sara to her memories of Catherine.

As Julie walked out of the locker room she was happy to leave Sara with her memories of Catherine because Julie knew they was happy together and they was making they own memories, so she was happy to let Sara had her memories of Catherine, because they was making they our memories now! And one day Julie hope she would walk into the locker room and see Sara thinking about her and not Catherine but that day was a long way off, so for now she would just live with the memory of Catherine, because Sara was not the only one with a past and a past love.

**Hi everyone I had reworked this story as I seen so many spelling mistake the first time I did this, that I had missed, so I am redoing all the chapters and i am also planning to add a new chapter in-between the chapters i had already done, so for you who read this the first time around keep an eye open, i also had a new chapter to upload, from where i left off on this story, also I may still of missed one or two spelling mistakes so would like to say sorry, also I have had a block to this story but now that CSI season 13 had start over here in the UK so it has help unlock the block I had for this storyanyway please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. love is not everything

Sara watch's Julie leaving the locker room and Sara could not stop herself from looking at Julie ass as she walked out of the locker room, before turned back to the locker in front of her.

It was Catherine old locker, it have been a year since Catherine left Vegas to go work with the FBI and Sara was still missing her, Sara have seen Lindsey a couple of times since Catherine had left, they have dinner together and Lindsey told Sara how Catherine was getting on with the FBI, Sara would also hear how Catherine was doing from the guys.

As much as Sara missed Catherine, the last six months had been easier for Sara since she had started dating Julie, Sara still missed Catherine but a part of her always would and until six months ago Sara have wish she have said yes to going with Catherine to Washington DC but at the time Sara thought she was doing the right thing for both Catherine and herself.

_Flashback to a year ago! _

_Sara was sitting in front of Catherine locker, feeling sad and sorry for herself, Catherine had just told everyone she was leaving._

"_hi" Catherine say walking into the locker room to find Sara sitting in front for her locker, this mean that Sara wanted to talk, Catherine have learn years ago, that when Sara was sitting in front of her locker then she needed to talk or had something on her mind, and this time Catherine knew what it was and did not need to try and get it out of Sara._

"_why did you not tell me ?" Sara asks looking at Catherine _

"_I wanted to talk to you first but I just didn't know how to tell you" Catherine say before taking to seat next to Sara then taking Sara hand in hers "but there is something, I want to asks you" Catherine say feeling a little nervous, Sara could tell that Catherine was nervous and that made her nervous, because when it came to them, they never knew what would happen, how thing would turn out, they whole relationship was one big rollercoaster ride, from the arguments that put everyone around them on edge, to the hits across the face that ended up with them fucking each other for hours on end trying to get one up on the other, to hurting each other, to the love making that was soft and full of love and them not trying to hurt each other._

_So no when it came to Sara and Catherine relationship even they never knew where they stood or what would happen, but one thing that was for sure is that they loved each other very much._

" _what do you want to asks me ?" Sara asks looking down that they linking hands_

"_I want you to come with me Sara, let start a new, leave Vegas behind us and start over in DC" Catherine say very nervous, Catherine had worked out long ago what was wrong with they relationship, a lot was wrong with they relationship, they both knew exactly how to push each other buttons, they could bring out the worst and the best in each other._

_They were both strong independent woman, who knows they own mind, but apart from all that, they was good together._

"_what?" Sara asks thinking that Catherine was crazy, but then again they whole relationship was crazy, "Catherine I love you I always have and always will but we tried god knows we tried" Sara tells Catherine before bring Catherine hand up to her lips and kissing it before putting they hands back down "all we do is get together then break up then get together and break up again" Sara say before looking away from Catherine, this was going to be hard, but then again it was never easy when it came to them. "I think that maybe you going to DC is for the best" Sara tells Catherine, Sara knew she was about to get yelled at, so Sara carry on talking "it would be a new start for both of us away from each other, to move on from each other so we both can have a chance at being happy" Sara say before kissing Catherine on the lips "I love you Catherine and I always will, but own time together has come to an end" Sara say before kissing Catherine again "I love you enough to let you go, so let me go" Sara say before kissing Catherine again "just because two people love each other dose not mean they should be together" Sara say as tears fall from her eyes as she kisses Catherine one last tune but this time the kiss was deep and full of sadness._

_When Sara pulled back, they both have tears in they eyes "goodbye Catherine" Sara say before getting up and leaving._

_End of flashback:_

With a sigh Sara got up and open her our locker to take out her jacket, putting it on, Sara look at a photo of her and Julie that was on the inside of her locker, Sara took the photo down so that she could look at the photo underneath it, a photo of her Catherine and Lindsey, the photo was from Lindsey fourteen birthday party, it was when they was a family, it was also the one time Sara and Catherine had been really happy together.

Sara told Catherine that they both needed to move on with they lives and Sara was trying to do just that, but she have kept this photo and until now Sara find that she really could not let Catherine go, but it was time to let her go and to been happy with Julie.

So Sara put the photo of her and Julie back up in her locker before closing her locker and opening Catherine old locker as no one was using it. And put the photo of them up in the locker, "goodbye Catherine" Sara say before closing the locker and leaving to meet Julie by the car.

"hi babe, let get going" Sara say before giving Julie a deep kiss

"alright, but I am driving" Julie say after they pull back from the kiss and unlocking her car, since they had come to work in Julie car.

"but I know where we are going" Sara say going to take the keys from Julie

"chance of plans, we are going back to mine" Julie say before getting into the car "and we can always order take out" Julie say smiling at Sara before closing the car door.

Sara had to smile to herself before walking around the car and getting in herself, once they were both in the car Sara put her hand on Julie knee before giving her a kiss, before she started to move her hand up and down Julie leg.

"wait until we get home" Julie say while taking Sara hand off her leg, before giving her a little kiss on the lips then starting the car and heading home.


	3. She Back

**I had to change and add thing's to this chapter that was not in it the first time around, I had to change and add thing to fit with Chapter 4 as chapter 4 is a whole new chapter that I did added. Well enjoy and let me know what you think. **

"Willows!" Catherine new boss say walking into her new office "we need your help on this case" her boss say handing her the case file "and you need to leave in two hours" her boss tells her before going to leave Catherine office.

"leave ? To go where ?" Catherine asks as she open the case file

"Vegas" her boss say before leaving her alone in her new office and Catherine smile to herself before looking at the photo on her desk, it was a picture of herself Lindsey and Sara from a Christmas party, it was an old photo Lindsey was only six years old, but it had been they first Christmas together but one of many, no much if they was together or not, they always spend Christmas together as a family, last year was the first year Catherine had spend Christmas alone, Catherine had miss Sara so much since she came to DC, she wish she had push a little harder to get Sara to come with her to DC, but Catherine wanted to give Sara what she was hoping that being apart for a year may of opened Sara eye's and that maybe this time Catherine could talk Sara into coming back to DC with her, so they could try again.

Catherine read through the case file quickly before going home to pack a beg, then going to the airport to meet up with her FBI partner Davis for this case.

three hours later Catherine and Davis walked into the CSI building and into the break room to find Nick and Greg there having some of Greg's coffee, "don't you guys even work ?" Catherine say smiling at her boys.

"Catherine!" they both say getting up and running over to her, giving her a big hug

"it so good to see you" Greg say happy to see her

"what are you doing here ?" Nick asks her also happy to see her and then it hit him "why did the FBI not tell us you was working the cast ?" he asks her not happy with the FBI keeping that information from them

"I am happy to see you both as well and Nick I was not working on this cast, but my boss thought it would be a good idea if I was on the cast since the FBI will be working with CSI Vegas" Catherine tells them before looking over to Davis "this is Special Agent Davis" Catherine say pointing to him "Davis this is Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes" Catherine tells him

"it so nice to meet you both, I heard a lot about you both" Davis say shaking they hands

"all good I hope" Greg say looking at Catherine

"Catherine talks very highly of you all and I am looking forward to working with you" Davis say giving them a smile

"well I leave you boys to get to know each other, there someone I want to see before we get started" Catherine say going to leave the break room

"if that person is Sara, then she not here yet! As she was…" Greg was telling Catherine but an elbow in his rubs from Nick stopped him talking

"where is she ?" Catherine asks knowing they was hiding something from her, she also was hoping that Sara did not take some time off, but this is Sara we are talking about here she is allergic to taking time off

"she will be in, but later" Nick say not looking at Catherine "look I have some paperwork I need to do, we see you later Catherine, it is great to see you" Nick say pulling Greg out of the break room with him.

"I take it Catherine does not know about Sara and Julie ?" Greg asks Nick once they was clean of the break room

"what do you think ?" Nick say as they walked down the hall toward the restroom

"what was all that about ?" Davis asks Catherine with a confused look on his face

"they know something" Catherine say narrowing her eyes "the coffee pot is there help yourself, I will be right back" Catherine say before leaving the break room, to look for Greg as she knew she would get it out of Greg, whatever it was.

"Hello Catherine" Russell say smiling at Catherine as she walked passed his office

"Hi Russell, it good to see you" Catherine say walking into his office, Russell got up off his desk and walked around it.

"so we got you to help us work this case? well we did asks for the best the FBI had to offer, so I am not that surprised that you are here" Russell say hugging Catherine and getting a hug back from Catherine.

"stop trying to flatter me" Catherine say smiling at Russell as she pulled back from the hug "anyway there is something I need to do before we start, so I will see you in the layout room" Catherine say before going to find Greg.

Catherine walked into the locker room and saw Sara sitting there with some woman

"wait! Isn't that Catherine drawer?" the woman asks Sara and Catherine heart stopped

"yes, but it your drawer now! I threw her clothes into a box after I got home, I will mail them to her in DC" Sara say before giving the woman a kiss

Catherine turned back around and walked out of the locker room without being seen by Sara or the woman she was kissing, the woman she was also giving Catherine old draw to.

Catherine when into the Restroom and let her tears run down her face, after about five minutes Catherine wash her face and left the rest room.

Catherine had not let Sara go, she left Vegas without Sara, just as Sara wanted her to, but always plan to come back after a year or so, as it would give Sara time to miss's her and then would try again to get Sara to move to DC with her, but Catherine never thought Sara would let her go and not so quickly.

How could she move on so quickly ? When Sara left Vegas after what the Miniature killer did to her, Catherine waiting for Sara to return to Vegas but in the end Catherine had left Vegas and when to be with Sara, after two months Catherine and Sara return to Vegas together, yes they broken up again four months later after returning to Vegas but so what, they got back together again three months later, it what they had always done.

"how could Sara do this to me ?" Catherine asks herself in the mirror, no Catherine was not going to give up on Sara, she never gave up on them before and was not going to start now, they could be happy in DC Catherine knew that with all her heart because the two months they spend together away from Vegas was the happiness they ever been.

No Catherine have work it all out this time, they would live together but would not work together, well at less not all the time, there was an opening going at the CSI lab in DC, and Catherine never really when to the labs much in DC so they would not work together because working together and living together was one of the reason why her and Sara always use to break up, so they never really spend any time apart..

That what was wrong in they relationship seeing each other all the time but this time Catherine and Sara would not be working together, they be working in different unit at the FBI, but Catherine have to talk Sara into moving to DC to be with her, which was not going to be easy with Sara having a new girlfriend.

Catherine look herself over once more before going to leave the restroom, but just as she was leaving the woman Sara had been kissing walked in and She look at Catherine giving her a friendly smile holding the door open for her "thank you" Catherine say before walking passed her.

Going back to the break room to get Davis, Davis told Catherine that Russell had come in to get some coffee and told him that everyone was going to be meeting in the layout room in about five minutes, so Catherine got herself a cup of coffee before they left the break room to go to the layout room, as they walked in to the layout room Catherine saw Sara and that woman next to her laughing. "well you two look like you have a good anniversary" Morgan say smiling at the two woman.

"yes we have a ….." Sara started to say but stopped talking when she saw Catherine standing with Davis just inside the door to the layout room "Catherine" Sara say seeing her standing there

"hello Sara" Catherine say walking into the layout room and over to the table, Greg and Nick who had been talking in the corner with Russell also walked over to the table, Catherine just kept looking at Finn and would not take her eyes off her.

"well before we get started going over the case, let me start by saying most of you know Catherine Willows, the FBI send her here along with Agent Davis here to help us with the cast" Russell tell everyone "the only one who does not know Catherine is you Julie, so I like you to meet Catherine Willows, Catherine this is Julie Finn Finlay our blood whisperer" Russell say introduce the two woman.

"hello it nice to meet you" Julie say holding out her hand for Catherine to take, Catherine just looked at her hand before looking her in the eyes and everyone in the room apart from Julie and Davis knew Catherine had some how find out that Sara and Julie were together by the looks Catherine was giving Julie.

Julie pulled her hand back and looked to Sara for help "why don't we go over everything we know about the case" Sara say putting her hand on Julie back for support.

as they were going over the case, Catherine kept giving Julie looks every time she talked or if her and Sara shared a touch or a loving look


	4. Greg and Nick

**This is a whole new chapter that was not up before, so I still need to re-work chapter five to work around this chapter which was originally chapter four, enjoy and l hope you enjoy**

**PS: thank you all for your review ****J**After Nick pulled Greg out of the break room and into the man restroom"So Catherine has no idea that Sara is dating again ?" Greg asks Nick not liking what was going to happened when Catherine find out, but they both knew it was not going to be good."no, when I talked to Catherine not long after Sara and Finn got together, I go the feeling she did not know" Nick tells Greg "I asks Sara about it and she say that she did not want Catherine to know, as her relationship with Finn was new and that she wanted to be the one to tell Catherine herself" Nick tell Greg before unzipping his fly so he could had a pee"I know Sara told me the same thing" Greg tells Nick as he come over to also had a pee "but I thought Sara already told Catherine" Greg asks Nick "so did I" Nick tells Greg as he pulled up his fly "until Catherine told me, Sara has not called her once since she left Vegas" Nick say as he washed his hands"well I am not looking forward to the next few day, because Catherine is not going to be happy when she find out about Sara and Finn dating" Greg tells Nick as he also came over to wash his hands as well."I know what you mean, I thought we was pass the point where we had to walk on egg shells around here" Nick say agree with Greg as he was drying his hands "well I thought we had after Catherine left, but it is good to have her back, even if all hall is about to break loose" Nick said as him and Greg left the mans restroom and headed to the layout room. As they walked into the layout room they saw Sara and Morgan talking so Greg pulled Nick into the corner "I don't think Sara knows Catherine is here" Greg whisper to Nick so Sara could not hear him."I think your right, do you think we should warm Sara ?" Nick asks Greg as he watched Sara talk with Morgan"Warm Sara about what ?" Russell asks as he walked over to them, he did want to asks Sara how her night had gone with Finn but when he saw Nick and Greg in the corner, he knew something was going on."to tell Sara that Catherine is here or to just let Sara find out by herself" Greg answer him as he looked over at Sara and Morgan talking before looking at the door to see Finn walking in and over to Sara. "I think we should tell Sara that Catherine is here" Greg tells them

"Okay Greg, go ahead" Nick say to Greg giving him a pat on the shoulder "go for it" Nick say giving him a little push toward Sara"I thin Russell should do it" Greg say getting a look from Russell "because Finn needs to know as well, and you know her better then we do" Greg tells them"I think Sara already knows Catherine is here" Nick say seeing Catherine walking in with Davis and saw Sara looking at her "Catherine" they heard Sara say Greg and Russell looked toward the door to see Catherine standing there with Davis and both Nick and Greg could see the fire in Catherine eyesthey watched Catherine walk into the layout room and over to the other side of the layout table, before all three of them also walked over to the table, they all notice the look Catherine was giving Finn. "well before we get started going over the case, let me start by saying most of you know Catherine Willows, the FBI send her here along with Agent Davis to help us with the case" Russell say trying to get Catherine to stop giving Finn the evil eyes, "the only one who does not know Catherine is you Julie, so I like you to meet Catherine Willows, Catherine this is Julie Finn Finlay our blood whisperer" Russell say introduce the two woman, secretly hoping that it will stop Catherine giving Julie ice daggers."Hello it nice to meet you" Julie say being her friendly self as she holds out her hand to Catherine, Catherine looked at Julie hand before giving her the ice daggers, Greg and Nick share a look, they knew right then that Catherine knew about Sara and Julie but the question was how did she find watched as Julie pulled her hand back before looking at Sara for support "why don't we go over everything we know about the case" Sara say before putting her hand on Julie back to support her. Both Greg and Nick kept an close on Catherine and Julie and saw the looks Catherine was sending Julie's way the whole time they was going over the case, the worst look was when Julie touch Sara on the arm or shoulder."Sara, Nick why don't you take Catherine and Davis to the crime scene, as I am sure they will want to see it for themselves" Russell tell Sara and was very worry because he knew what Sara and Catherine was like when they got going and Nick knew they would want to talk about what happened between them and Nick knew he did not want to be anyway near them when it all when off."well if you do not mind Nick, I would like Finn to come with us, as she knows blood and I would like to hear what she think's happened in that house" Davis tells Nick "if that alright with you Nick?" Davis asks him and Nick felt very sorry for Davis, but he was glad to get an out."it find with me, I need to finish some paperwork anyway" Nick tells Davis giving him a little smile"Julie are you alright with that?" Sara asks Julie, Greg watch Sara and Julie together and he could see the worry in Sara eyes, Nick had been watching Catherine when Sara asks Julie if she was alright with that, and Catherine looked like she was ready to kill someone, that someone being Julie."I am find with it and I want to go back to the scene anyway" Julie tells Sara giving her a little smile and Greg could see the love in Julie eyes when she looked at Sara"Okay good, so Julie you go with them, Nick do your paperwork and I want it on my desk by the end of shift, everyone else do whatever you need to do" Russell tells everyone before leaving the layout room, "alright let's get going, who is driving?" Davis asks the three woman standing around the table Greg and Nick looked at each other knowing that this was one car ride Davis would not forget anytime soon."I will Drive" Sara tells Davis, Both Nick and Greg waited for Catherine to object but to they surprise it was not Catherine who objected "not with the way you drive, I will drive end of story" Julie tells Sara and both Greg and Nick had to smile "I just need to get some file's from my office first, so I will meet you all by the car, say in ten minute's, if that is alright with everyone ?" Julie asks everyoneSara and Davis both say yes that was alright but Catherine say nothing and just kept looking at Sara but no one say anything Julie just picked up some photo's in front of her and left the layout room to go to her office.

"come on Davis, I take you to the break room to get a cup of coffee" Nick say putting his hand on Davis arm and leaning him out of the layout room with Greg following them so that Catherine and Sara could talk.


	5. your the new me

**Here is Chapter 5 enjoy and let me know what you think ? I will try and update as soon as I can as I am back that work **Julie woke up with arms around her weight, arms that Julie have come to know very well over the past two months as she had woke up with those same arms around her almost everyday for the last two months and Julie could not be happier.

"morning" Sara say in a sexy sleepy voice

"morning" Julie say also in a sleepy voice before rolling over onto her back to give Sara a kiss "I love waking up with you" Julie say before kissing Sara again.

"you and me both" Sara say before kissing Julie back "hi why don't we call in sick and spend all night in bed" Sara asked Julie knowing the FBI was coming to help them with the case

"really ? spend the whole night in bed like normal people do? and not spend it working ?" Julie say sarcastically and getting poked from Sara because of it "alright I am sorry please stop poking me" Julie say through her laugher.

"you did not have to be so sarcastic about it and we could stand in bed, Russell knows we was having dinner last night so we could always tell him we not feeling well, that we think, it was something we ate" Sara say laughing, Julie laugh as well.

"not only did we not go out last night, but Russell would want the name of the restaurant so he could get them close's down" Julie say laughing "and as much as I would love to stay in bed with you all night long, we can't because the FBI are coming to help us with the case" Julie say before kissing Sara again.

"I know you are right and maybe after the FBI leave, we could take the night off together, just watch movie's all night long and eat junk food" Sara say after pulling back from kissing Julie.

"sound good, but if I get fat because of you Sara I am never talking to you again" Julie say laughing,

"well if you get fat then at just means I have more of you to love" Sara say kissing Julie on the neck

Julie did notice that Sara have used the word love but she did not want to say anything as it would make Sara uncomfortable, so Julie would let it go this time "so what do you want for breakfast ?" Sara asks Julie after she pulled back from kissing her neck

"Sara you made breakfast yesterday it my turn to make breakfast" Julie say feeling that it was not fair for Sara to keep making breakfast for them, since Sara always seen to do the cooking

"I like cooking and I really enjoy cooking for you" Sara say giving Julie a kiss "so pancake ?" Sara asks getting out of bed "you jump in the shower while I start breakfast" Sara say putting on Julie's robe before going to the kitchen, Julie got out of bed naked and when into the bathroom for a shower and as she walked into the small bathroom, Julie was glad she would be moving as soon as she find a house, Julie has not told Sara that she was looking at house's.

Julie did want to asks Sara about looking at house's with her, but felt it was to soon in they relationship for that, Julie was going to tell Sara she would be looking at house's this weekend as Sara already knows just how much she hates her apartment.

Julie also knows the sooner she tells Sara the better and if Sara offer to come with her to look at house's then she was not going to say no, Julie did not know how long she was in the shower for, but the water had turn cold.

Julie got out of the shower, dry off and got ready for work before going into her small kitchen, "there you are babe, your pancake's are ready with coffee of course, I had mine already so I will see you at work after I run home to have a shower myself and to get some clear clothes" Sara say picking up her car keys so she could take her car with her since she have left it there two night's ago.

"I wanted to talk to you about something but it can wait until later" Julie tells Sara wanting to just tell her now as Julie had been putting it off telling Sara for far to long, but Julie knew she could not put it off any longer about house hunting.

"well if it can wait why don't we have lunch together later, I mean if we can with the FBI being around and you can tell me then alright babe" Sara say giving Julie a kiss on the cheek "by the way you should really learn to lock the bathroom door and just so you know you got a great body when it is wet" Sara say giving Julie a wink with the bigness smile on her face.

"you spied on me in the shower ?" Julie asks with a look of shock on her face but secretly Julie like the idea of Sara watching her in the shower not that she would tell her that of course.

"it was just a quick look after I got dress" Sara say still smiling as she left Julie's apartment and went home to get ready for work.

After Julie finish her breakfast Sara had made for her, she wash up and then did her make up for the night, Julie always wears make up but since she been dating Sara she find herself putting on a little excess make up on but not to much, after putting on her make up, Julie made the bed and then left to go to work.

Julie was singing along to the radio in the car, Julie was in a very good mood and she have good reason to be, she have a job that she love very much and she have a beautiful girlfriend who she care about a great deal, maybe even loved, so yes Julie was in a very good mood and no one could break it not even the FBI.

When Julie got into the CSI car park she couldn't see Sara car. So she went straight to the locker room to put her things away, as she was hanging up her jacket Julie felt two arms wrap around her "hi baby" Julie say turning around in Sara arms and wrapping her own arms around Sara neck before giving her a kiss.

"I missed you" Sara say after they pulled back from the kiss

"but you only left me two hours ago and you missed me in that time ? You are sweet" Julie say to Sara before giving her another kiss.

"I got something for you" Sara say before pulling away from Julie and sitting down on the bench making Julie sit down next to her, before taking a sliver box out of her pocket.

Julie just looked at the box and got a very worry look on her face "it not what you think, just open it" Sara say seeing the looked on Julie face.

Julie took the sliver box from Sara and slowly open it "a key?" Julie say with a question look on her face now!

"yes it a key to my apartment, I was going to give it to you last night at dinner but since we never made it to dinner, I never got a chance to give it to you" Sara tells Julie giving her a kiss "so you do not have to knock anymore when you come around" Sara say before kissing Julie again

"thank you, this is very sweet I love it, this means a lot to me, more then you will know" Julie say also giving Sara a kiss, feeling a lot better about telling her about house hunting this weekend.

"I also have something else for you" Sara tells Julie before Julie could say anything

"more presents, is it my birthday? And someone forgot to tell me ?" Julie asks while laughing a little

"it's not really a present" Sara tells Julie "it's just a drawer, so you can keep some of your clothes that mine" Sara tells Julie "but if it to soon for you to have a draw…." Sara started to say but was cut off by Julie kissing her

"no it not to soon" Julie say kissing Sara again but then out of no where Julie got the feeling someone was watching them.

"Wait! Isn't that Catherine Drawer?" Julie asks Sara knowing that some of Catherine clothes were still in a drawer.

"yes but it your drawer now! I threw her clothes into a box after I got home, I will mail them to her in DC" Sara say before giving Julie a kiss.

_Flashback to five months ago:_

"_morning" Sara say giving Julie a good morning kiss_

"_morning" Julie say also giving Sara a good morning kiss back "so no regrets about last night ?" Julie asks Sara_

"_never, last night was amazing" Sara say giving Julie a kiss on top of her head before getting out of bed and putting on her rode, _

"_well I know we only been dating for a month and I know last night you say you want to, but I wanted to make sure we are Okay" Julie say feeling it had been to soon for them_

"_Babe last night was great and I have no regrets, well I have one regret" Sara say making Julie heart stop_

"_and what that ?" Julie asks very nervously _

"_that we have to go into work" Sara say smiling before giving Julie another kiss_

"_that my only regret as well" Julie say happily as her heart started beating again_

"_well I am going to make us some breakfast" Sara before giving Julie yet another kiss_

"_can I borrow a t-shirt ?" Julie asks Sara as she was about to leave the bedroom_

"_of course they are in the drawer" Sara say before leaving the bedroom_

_After Sara left the bedroom Julie got out of bed and when over to the drawers to find a t-shirt' after putting one on Julie made the bed before leaving the bedroom as well_

"_the coffee smell great "Julie say walking toward the kitchen area, Sara turned around and the look on her face after she saw Julie, a look that got Julie very worry "are you alright Sara? you look like you seen a ghost" Julie say trying to make a joke but was still worried._

"_that belong to Catherine" Sara tells Julie as she looked over Julie _

"_oh I am sorry, I will go take it off and put it back where I find it" Julie say before going back to the bedroom as fast as she could to take off the t-shirt and putted on her clothes._

"_Sara I am so sorry, look I think I will go home now, I will see you at work" Julie say not looking at Sara as she walked toward the door to leave thinking it was best to just leave Sara alone_

"_Julie, you don't have to leave" Sara say going to the door to stop Julie from leaving , Sara took Julie by the shoulder's "I do not want you to leave, you did not know it was Catherine t-shirt" Sara say giving Julie a little kiss on the back of her neck "stay please?" Sara asks Julie and she nodded before letting Sara take her over to the kitchen table._

"_Look Julie" Sara say putting some coffee in front of Julie "I know I should clear out Catherine drawer, but I am not really yet, but when I am really I will, but please know, that I want to be with you and I am trying to get over Catherine, but it's going to take some time, because me and Catherine have a lot of history" Sara tells Julie_

"_take all the time you need Sara, I am not going anywhere" Julie tells Sara knowing it is hard to move on from someone, especially if you have a lot of history with that parson "I understand, I really do, I been there myself" Julie tells Sara with a sweet smile on her face_

_End flashback:_

"I am so happy Sara, that you are willing to take this step" Julie say giving her a little kiss on her cheek "remember when I said that I wanted to tell you something ?" Julie asks Sara

"Of course I do" Sara say waiting for Julie to tell her

"well you know how much I hate my apartment" Julie begin and Sara nodded "well I am going house hunting this weekend and I was not going to asks you but since you are willing to take this step, I was hoping that maybe you would like to come with me" Julie asks Sara feeling nervous again

"I would love to go house hunting with you, because you may not of notice but I hate your apartment as well" Sara say and they both laugh a little

"we should get to work before we get in trouble" Julie say before giving Sara a kiss before getting up, "and thank you again for this" Julie say smiling

"I still say we should of called in sick and stay in bed all night" Sara say also getting up "and you are welcome, and just so you know I would of offer to come house hunting with you anyway" Sara say smiling at Julie

"you call in sick, does that not go against your work ethic ?" Julie asks as she put the sliver box with the key into her locker, "and I am happy to know you would of offer to come with me anyway" Julie say happy knowing they were slowly moving forward in they relationship

"yes I use to be, but I know now there is more to life then just work" Sara say giving Julie a kiss "I just wish I have learn that sooner" Sara say taking Julie hand in her "but better later then never" Sara say smiling at Julie, she had already learn that lesson when she and Catherine were together and they was a family, but always fall back into bad habits when even they use to break up.

"yes better later then never, go to the layout room I will meet you there" Julie say giving Sara a kiss before removing her hand, and going to leave the locker room

"where are you going ?" Sara asks her as Julie

"I am going to the toilet if that alright with you" Julie say smiling at Sara before walking out and going to the restrooms, just as Julie open the door a strawberry blonde was coming out and Julie just smile at her as she passed her, But Julie got a funny feeling she had seen the woman before but could not remember where from.

Julie walked into the layout room and over to Sara who was talking with Morgan

"next you will be getting married" Morgan say to Sara laughing

"we only been dating for six months" Sara reminded Morgan who was still laughing

"what this ?" Julie asks them as she walked over to them

"Sara was just telling me, that she gave you a key to her apartment and that she is going house hunting with you this weekend, and I just made a little joke about it" Morgan say filling Julie in while still laughing a little

"about us getting married ? yes I heard, but we have to get a dog first" Julie say making her joke and they all laughed

"well you two look like you have a very good anniversary" Morgan say seeing something have change between the two

"yes we had a…." Sara started to say through her laughs but then stop talking as she looked at the door, so Julie looked toward the door as well and saw the strawberry blonde from the restroom "Catherine" Sara say and then it hit Julie, that where Julie knew her from, the photo's she have seen in Sara locker and apartment, so how could she not know who she was as soon as she saw her? but then again Sara have taken the Photo's down in her apartment and taken them out of her locker, not long after they started dating, she had only left the photo's of herself and Lindsey up.

Julie was worried that Catherine would try and come in-between them, she knew Sara still loved Catherine and was not over her, as Julie had heard Sara calling out Catherine name in her sleep sometime, so yes she was worried because if Catherine wanted Sara back then there was a very good chance Sara would leave her to be with Catherine again.

Julie saw the way Catherine kept looking at her, if looks could kill she would be dead right now! Julie knew while Catherine was here, it was going to be hard for her and for Sara, but she hope that at the end of the day she would still have Sara.

"who does not know Catherine is you Julie" Russell say pulling Julie out of her thoughts "so I like you to meet Catherine Willows, Catherine this is Julie Finn Finlay our blood whisperer" Russell say introduce the two to each other.

"hello it nice to meet you" Julie say holding out her hand to Catherine, if Catherine was going to be here then Julie was going to be friendly and nice to her, just like she was to everyone, just because Catherine was Sara ex, did not mean Julie was going to treat her any different to anyone else, if she could be friends with her first ex husband new wife then she can be friends with Sara ex girlfriend.

but with the way Catherine was looking at her, Julie knew that may not be the case here, if Julie did not know better she would say Catherine some how knew about her and Sara, but how could she know ? Did someone tell Catherine, Julie knew that the guys phone Catherine but Julie also knew that Sara had asks everyone not to say anything to Catherine as she wanted to be the one to tell Catherine about them, so did one of them tell her? is that why she was here! apart from the case that is, Julie pulled her hand back away from Catherine and looked at Sara for some help, "why don't we go over everything we know about the case" Sara say putting her hand on her back giving Julie the support she was asking for without saying a word.

So Julie smiled at Sara and if Catherine did not know about them before, well she knew now!

As they all talked the case over, Julie could feel Catherine looking at her, Julie also saw Catherine giving her looks every time she added something about the case or the blood she was working on, but the worst looks Julie get was when Sara would touch her or she would touch Sara, and Julie did not know why but because she knew it was pissing Catherine off, she touch Sara ever chance she got, Julie did not know why she was doing it for, that was not her.

"Sara, Nick why don't you take Catherine and Davis to the crime scene, as I am sure they will want to see it for themselves" Russell say to Sara and Nick

"well if you do not mind Nick, I would like Finn to come with us, as she knows blood and I would like to hear what she think's happened in that house" Davis tells Nick "if that alright with you Nick" Davis added

"it find with me, I need to finish some paperwork anyway" Nick tells Davis

"Julie are you alright with that?" Sara asks Julie, and Julie could tell Sara was worried about her, Julie knew Sara had seen the looks Catherine have been giving her and she knew Sara was going to be there to help her.

"I am find with it, I wanted to go back to the scene anyway," Julie tells Sara giving her a little smile

"okay good, so Julie you will go with them, Nick do your paperwork and I want it on my desk by the end of shift, everyone else do whatever you need to do" Russell say before leaving the layout room.

"alright let get going, who driving ?" Davis asks the three woman

"I will drive" Sara tells Davis

"not with the way you drive, I am driving, end of story" Julie say and she thought she saw Catherine smile a little "I just need to get some file's from my office first, so I meet you all by the car, say in about ten minute's, if that alright with everyone ?" Julie asks thinking Sara and Catherine may need a minute to themselves and she did have to look through all the files on her desk to make sure she have the right one's

Everyone apart from Catherine say they was alright about meeting in ten minute's, Julie when to leave but not before hearing Nick telling Davis he take him to get a coffee in the break room, so Nick also knows that Sara and Catherine need some time to themselves

Julie was in the hall walking toward her office, she stop and looked back to see everyone leaving the layout room, all apart from Sara and Catherine.

Julie just walked into her office and over to her desk to go through the file's and tried her best not to think about what Sara and Catherine was talking about, knowing Sara would more then likely tell her later.

About 5minters later Catherine walked into Julie office without knocking, "so they gave you my old office, I love what you done with the place" Catherine say looking around, before walking over to the desk and picking up the picture on Julie's desk.

"can I help you with something Miss Willows ?" Julie asks Catherine staying professional thinking it was for the best.

"just thought we should have a little talk, since you are the new me" Catherine say still hoping the photo in her hand

"I am not the new you, I could never replace you Miss Willows…." Julie was saying but Catherine cut her off before Julie could finish what she was saying.

"Call me Catherine! And you are the new me, you got my old job, my old office, you are dating my ex girlfriend" Catherine say turning the photo of Julie and Sara around to show Julie "do you have my old locker and my old house as well ?" Catherine asks her

"no I do not, but me and Sara are going house hunting this weekend so you never know, I maybe living in your old house" Julie tells Catherine not knowing why she was letting Catherine get to her so much, Julie picking up the files they needed from her desk "now! If there nothing else, we have a crime scene to get to" Julie say walking toward the door "let go" Julie say from the door and making sure Catherine put the photo back on her desk before leaving.

.


	6. is it really over ?

**Okay first I like to say thank you to the review I got and also thank you to those who are reading this story but is not review so thank you for readingalso I am trying to update as soon as I can but I am working six days a week so it maybe a little hard but will try and update as soon as I canalso I forgot to say in the other chapter that I do not own CSI and am not making any money off this story.**

I have listens to everyone while they were filling me and Davis in about the case and I could not help it, but I kept looking at that Finn woman, how dare this woman date MY Sara, she had been here all of five minutes, but it did not matter Sara still belonged to me and I belonged to her, we always belonged together, even when we was not together we still beloved together, me and Sara were just one of those coupes.

I notice Finn kept touching My Sara and I could not help but give her another look, Finn much of notice me giving her looks because she kept touching My Sara

"Sara, Nick why don't you take Catherine And Davis to the crime scene, as I am sure they will want to see it for themselves" Russell tells us and I was happy because I get to be with Sara and I am even more happy because Finn is not coming with us, so I do not have to be around her.

"well if you do not mind Nick, I would like Finn to come with us, as she knows blood and I would like to hear what she think's happened in that house" I hear Davis asks and I hope that Russell need Finn for something "if that alright with you Nick?" Davis asks Nick and I have a bad feeling that I will be spending some time with Finn.

"it find with me, I need to finish some paperwork anyway" Nick say and I know that was truth, because like most of us Nick likes to leave his paperwork to the last possible minute, so it look like I would be spending some time with Finn.

"Julie! Are you alright with that?" I hear Sara asking her while moving her hand up and down Finn back being a loving girlfriends, I remember when Sara use to do that to me.

"I am find with it, I wanted to go back to the scene anyway" Finn tells Sara, giving her a loving smile and I could see from the way Sara looked at Finn that she care for Finn because it was the same way Sara use to look at me, but there was something more in Sara's eyes and I could see it in Finn eyes as well and I know what that look is.

"okay good, so Julie you will go with them, Nick do your paperwork and I want it on my desk by the end of shift, everyone else do whatever you need to do" Russell say before leaving the layout room before looking around the room at the rest of the team and once again I could not help myself and I give Finn another look, letting her know I was not happy that she was coming with us and I could tell she was doing her best to ignore me.

"alright let get going, who driving ?" Davis asks and I hope it would not be Sara, as much as I love Sara I do not love her driving.

"I will drive" Sara say to Davis and I was worry for us all, I pray that we would survive.

"not with the way you drive, I will drive, end of story" Finn tells Sara and I find myself smiling a little and secretly thanking Finn for saving us all from Sara driving, " I just need to get some file's from my office, so I will meet you all by the car in say ten minutes, if that alright with everyone ?" Finn asks everyone, it was alright with me as it would give me the change to talk with Sara alone, I just did not tell Finn that.

I look from Finn to Sara and I could tell she was mad as hell if me, gob I have missed the fire in her eyes

"come on Davis, I take you to the break room to get a cup of coffee" Nick says to Davis, I saw Greg looking between me and Sara before saying he would join them for a coffee and they all left the layout room leaving me and Sara alone together.

"so Julie Finn Finlay is your new girlfriend ?" I asks Sara, I just could not help myself, why the hell did I say that for? I could of say something like, how have you been since I lest saw you or you look good, but no I have to jump right in the deep end, but that me all over.

"yes Julie is my girlfriend, so I would appreciate it if you would stop giving her dirty looks" Sara say to me crossing her arms over her chest letting me know she was not happy with me.

"I am not making any promises" I tell Sara "look Sara! I know you said you wanted us to move on from each other, but I love you I always have Sara and i have miss you so much" I tell Sara "when I was asked to come back to Vegas to help with the case, I was really happy because I was going to see you again, I was also hoping that you would have missed me just as much as I have missed you" I say feeling a little sad and looking down at my hands "but I guess you really have moved on" I say fighting the tears back.

"I told you, before you left Catherine, that it would be for the best for us both, to try and move on with our own lives and that what I am trying to do Cath…" Sara say using my nickname that I only allow Sara to use "I moving on with my life, I am happy with Julie, Cath I am sorry that you not find someone yet! but you will" Sara say to me before uncrossing her arms "look Cath if you love me like you say you do, then please try and be nice to Julie" Sara asks me

"Sara I was hoping you would of missed me so much that you would of change your mind and would come back with me to DC" I say ignoring what Sara have said "I know what you are going to say Sara, that we tried it before and it never worked out, but Sara sweetie I know now why we never worked out, why we were always breaking up and getting back together" I tell Sara and I could see Sara wanting to know more! Sara was asking me with her eyes to tell her more and I could never say no to Sara .

"we worked together Sara all the time and we also live together for nearly two years, that what was wrong in our relationship but in DC it will be different Sara, because we will not be working together as much" I tell Sara "I talk with the CSI lab in DC before I left and they have an opening, it all your Sara" I could see Sara was going to pull away from me again "please let give it one last tried Sara, I am with the FBI you will be with CSI so like I say we will not be working together, so we will not see each other all the time and we will have time apart and that something we never have here in Vegas, we never really have time apart from each other" I tell Sara and I can see Sara is thinking about what I say over in her head.

"you are right Cath" Sara say to me and I get the bigness smile on my face "but I am still not going back to DC with you, I am with Julie now! And I will not leaving her for you Catherine, you are just going to have to accept that, because we are over Catherine, so be nice to Julie" Sara say before going to leave the layout room and I was starting to feel sad again, maybe I should just let Sara go and then try to move on with my life without Sara in it and I know that is going to be hard.

I saw Sara stop and turn around in the doorway "alright I have missed you Catherine, there I said it, but like I also said I am with Julie now and I am happy with her" Sara say taking a step closer to me "and it is easy to just be with Julie, a lot easier then it was ever to be with you Catherine" Sara say taking another step closer to me "when I am with Julie I do not have to worry about it turning into a fight, like it use's to be with you, and I know you know what I mean" Sara tells me and I do know what she was talking about because I use's to be worried about that as well, never knowing if talking with Sara would end in a fight, but that what was so great about us, when we did fight it was with so much passion that most of the time it would end up with us in bed.

"I know what you mean Sara, but that is who we are, and the make up sex was so great, the sex was always great, and it was not just the sex, we have some great times together as well, please Sara, well you give us one more change?" I asks Sara in hope she would change her mind and give us another tried.

"I will not change my mind Catherine, I am with Julie now! But know a part of me will always love you" Sara say before coming over to me and giving me a kiss on my cheek before leaving the room, I smile as I touch my cheek knowing I still had a chance to get my Sara back, I just need to find a where to break Julie and Sara up first, but I did not know how! Well not yet anyway!.

I leave the layout room to go find Davis, but then I saw Finn in my old office, so I walked into my old office without knocking "so they gave you my old office, I love what you done with the place" I say looking around my old office, everything was the same as I left it apart from the desk as I notice that desk was new, as I was looking at the desk I saw a photo frame on the desk, so I pick it up to look at it.

And seeing it was a photo of Sara and Finn and they both looked happy in it

"can I help you with something Miss willows ?" Finn asks me not looking up from the file she have in her hands making out she was reading it

"just thought we should have a little talk, since you are the new me" I say to Finn and she looked up from the file and saw the photo of her and Sara in my hand

"I am not the new you" Finn tells me "I could never replace you Miss Willows" Finn was saying to me and I could tell she was not done but I cut her off anyway.

"cell me Catherine! And you are the new me" I tell Finn "you got my old job, my old office, you are dating my ex girlfriend" I say before turning the photo around for her to see it, I knew who ever was bought into replace me, may of got my office and I really do not care about that, but it was just something I could throw in her face, but what I do care about is her dating my Sara "do you have my old locker and old house as well ?" I asks her and I can see Finn was getting angry but was doing her best to hold it in and I wanted to smile but I did not, I really could not wait until I broken them up and Sara was mine once again and this time I was not going to let her go.

"no I am not!, but me and Sara are going house hunting this weekend so you never know, I maybe living in your old house" Finn tell me before she smile a little at me and it took everything in me not to hit her across the face, I cannot let Sara buy a house with this woman "now! If there nothing else, we have a crime scene to get to" Finn tell me before picking up her files from the desk "let go" Finn say before moving toward the door but stop and then turned around to look at me so I put the photo back on the desk before leaving my old office.

I walked to the parking lot with Finn right beside me, I do not know what Sara see in this woman, I know Sara did not like Finn for her looks no Sara must like her for her brains, that all I can think of, with me Sara like me for my looks and my brains.

As we walked toward the car I could see Sara and Davis waiting for us, as we got closer to the car Sara saw us and walked toward us, for a minute I thought Sara was walking to me to give me a kiss like she use to when we were dating but she did not, Sara walked up to Julie and put her hand on her arm.

"is everything alright ?" Sara asks Julie looking a little worried, so I just rolled my eyes before carry on toward the car as it looked like Sara may kiss Julie and I did not really want to see that, so I walked over to Davis who was standing by the car.

"so that is Sara your ex girlfriend" Davis asks looking at Sara

"yes that is Sara" I tell him

"she is cute, but not as cute as Julie" Davis say looking Finn up and down

"is that why you asks her to come along with us ? because you like her ?" I asks thinking that I may have a way to break them up

"yes she cute and easy on the eyes, but I would also like to see her in action, she is the blood whisperer after all and I heard some great things about her" Davis say still looking at Julie and I could not help thinking Davis needs to get his eyes checks if he thinks Finn is cute, I seen enough good woman in my dancing days to know a good looking woman even a cute woman when I see one and I can't see it when I look at Finn

"well maybe you could asks her out" I say giving Davis a little push

"I think she is dating Sara" Davis tell me

"no they are just good friend" I tell Davis, I know I should not been doing this to Davis, he is a really good guy, but it all I got for now! And I also know this is going to come back and bite me on the ass, maybe I should just ask Davis to help me break them up and not try to get him to hit on Finn.

"alright let get going" Sara say giving me a look that tell me to back off and I guess Finn may of told her what happened in my office, I mean my old office, "so are you going to let me drive ?" Sara asks Finn giving her the puppy dog look.

"do I look like I have a dead wish ?" Finn say walking around the car to the driver side and unlocking the car before getting in, Sara got in the front, next to Finn

"so I guess we are in the back" Davis say to me before he also walked around to the other side of the car to get in.

Once we all were in the car Finn started to driver to the scene "so Julie, is it alright if I call you Julie ?" Davis asks Finn and I saw Sara and Finn share a look.

"yes you can call me Julie" Finn say to him with a friendly smile on her face

"so how long have you live in Vegas for Julie ?" Davis asks her

"about a year now, but I been to Vegas a lot of time before with my job, but it nice to stay in one place" Julie tells him and I feel I should say something but have no idea what.

"so I guess you may know a good bar or two, where we could get a drink ? Maybe you could show me" Davis asks Finn and I know I needed to say something now but Sara starts to talk

"are you hitting on my girlfriend agent Davis ?" Sara asks him but looked that me, shit she knows

"I sorry I thought you were just friends" Davis say looking at me

"oh and I wonder where you got that idea" Sara say still looking at me "you are really something Catherine" Sara say "I should of know you would of do something like this" Sara say to me before looking at Finn

"it your fault" I say to Sara and I know that not the best thing I could of say to her, but we not have a fight in a year and a half that a new record for us, but does it still count if you are living in two different states and have not seen each other for over a year ?

"how the hell is it my fault ? That you told Davis we were just friends ?" Sara asks me

"it is your fault because if you have told me, you and Finny over here" I say pointing that Finn "was moving in together, then maybe I would of just told Davis you were dating" I say trying not to yell and I could tell Sara was doing her best not to yell at me as well, "but no I had to hear it from your NEW girlfriend, and why the hell are you moving in together ? Your not been together that long ?" I asks wanting to know

"it really is none of your business Catherine, and Julie did not tell you we was moving in together, she only told you we was house hunting together, meaning I am looking at house's with Julie to help her buy a house" Sara tells me and I could kill that bitch right now! She made me believe they were moving in together "and even if I was moving in with Julie, it got nothing to do with you Catherine, WE ARE OVER!" Sara yelled the last bit at me.

"calm down honey" Finn say putting her hand on Sara arm to help calm her down, but kept her eyes on the road but that was it I saw red when Finn put her hand on Sara's arm

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY SARA!" I yelled at her, because I have had enough of her

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO JULIE LIKE THAT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CATHERINE?, COMING BACK HERE AND TRYING TO RUN MY LIFE ? I AM WITH JULIE NOW SO JUST FUCKING DEAL WITH IT! BECAUSE I AM DONE WITH YOU, SO JUST GO BACK TO DC AND STAY THERE AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Sara yelled at me and I knew I gone to far but I just could not help myself

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST MOVE IN WITH HER, MARRY HER FOR ALL I CARE, BUT DON'T COME KNOCKING ON MY DOOR WHEN YOU FIND OUT SHE IS FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE! LIKE YOU DID WHEN YOU FIND OUT MOLLY HAVE BEEN SEEING SOMEONE ELSE" I know I should stop but I just can't "YOU TURN UP ON MY DOOR STEP, CRYING YOUR EYES OUT AND BEGGED ME TO TAKE YOU BACK" Okay so Sara did not beg me to take her back, but we did talk for hours and hours about Molly at first after i got Sara to calm down and of course how Sara find out she have been cheating on her, and then we talk about the case we was working on at the time and we also talk about us and what when wrong again in our relationship, we ended up in bed together making love before falling asleep, we also got back together after that "WE ENDED UP IN BED FUCKING, DO YOU REMEMBER SARA ? BECAUSE I DO!" oh why can't I just shut up, if Sara hits me right now! She would had every right to.

"JULIE IS NOT MOLLY AND SHE IS NOT YOU THANK GOD, JULIE IS SO MUCH BETTER THEN YOU! SHE IS SWEET, KINGED, CARING, AND SHE NOT A BITCH LIKE YOU! AND I CAN TALK TO JULIE WITHOUT BEING AFRAID IT WOULD TURN INTO A FIGHT! BECAUSE LOOK YOU BEEN BACK ALL OF FIVE MINUTES AND WE ARE FIGHTING, ALL BECAUSE YOU ARE A JEALOUS BITCH AND CAN'T GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT WE ARE OVER" Sara yelled at me and I was going to yelled back at her but Finn started in on it

"ALRIGHT! THAT ENOUGH" she yelled pulling the car over to the side of the road "GET OUT BOTH OF YOU" Finn yelled at us both

"Julie babe" Sara say to her in a calming loving voice and I wanted to be sick,

"DON'T BABE ME! NOW GET OUT" Finn yelled at Sara and this time Sara listen to Finn and got out of the car so I thought it best to get out of the car as well, so I did.

"I really hope you are happy now! Catherine" Sara say to me as Finn and Davis was getting out of the car as well.

"Sara take a walk and calm down, you as well Catherine" Finn tells us both, Sara gave me a look before turning around and walking off, I watched as Finn follower her

"that was intense" Davis say coming next to me as I watch Finn and Sara together

"yes it was, but so was all mine and Sara's fights" I tell him as I watch Sara put her hands on Finn arms before giving her a kiss and I turned away because I cannot watch that.

I leaned on the car and looked at the stars, doing my best not to cry, "I have really lost her, it really is over between us" I said to myself more then to Davis, "I am sorry John" I tell him using his real name while still looking at the stars.

"that alright Catherine" Davis say coming next to me looking up at the stars as well "you really love her don't you ?" Davis asks me and I just nod "you should of just told me that they was together and just asks me to help you like a normal person" Davis tells me and I laugh a little before turning toward him and gave him a hug, since I join the FBI me and John had never really talked or been close so it is funny that we are right now! "I will help you get Sara back if you help me get my wife back when we get back to DC" Davis say to me

"you got a deal" I say smiling that him before leaning on the car again and looking back up at the stars, that is one thing I had missed living in DC is seeing the stars.


	7. Coffee Shop Across The Street

**Okay i think this may be the last Chapter until next weekendor this friday coming as i had friday off work as it this goodfriday anyway  
WARMING: SEX! between two woman  
i do not our CSI and do not make any money off this story **

"ALRIGHT! THAT ENOUGH" Julie yelled at both me and Catherine before pulling the car over, I have never heard Julie raise her voice before, but then Catherine does bring out the worse in people. "GET OUT BOTH OF YOU!" Julie yelled at us again

"Julie Babe" I say trying to calm her down so I could tyr to say sorry for the way I was behaving.

"DON'T BABE ME! NOW GET OUT" Julie yell and I could tell she with really angry so I did as she asks and just got out of the car, Catherine also did as Julie asks and got out of the car as well.

"I really hope you are happy now! Catherine" I say really mad at Catherine, this was all Catherine fault, why did she have to come back for ?.

"Sara take a walk and calm down, you as well Catherine" Julie tells both of us, I give Catherine a look letting her know I was not happy with her, before I walk off, I know Julie is following me, so when I know we were out of earshot, I stop walking and waited for Julie to get to me which did not take her long, since she was not that far behind me.

I turned around to look at Julie "I am sorry Julie" I tell her "can you forgive me ?" I asks her and Julie smiles a little at me

"I am sorry as well" Julie say to me and I did not know what Julie had to apologise for "I should not of told Catherine about us going house hunting this weekend or at less I should of told her you was just helping me to…" Julie was saying but I stop her by putting my hands onto her arms before moving into her person space

"don't apologise, I know what Catherine like's, she is great at pushing people's buttons and bring out the worst in people" I say before kissing Julie, I have wanted to kiss her in the parking lot back at CSI, but I did not because of Catherine, I did not want to do anything to upset or hurt Catherine, as I do still care for her deeply so I did not kiss Julie, but right now I do not care about hurting Catherine as Julie was the one who needed me right now.

"I know you told me about the fights you and Catherine use to have, but hearing about it and seeing it, are very different" Julie tells me after we pull back from the kiss, and I could tell seeing me and Catherine fight like that has upset her, more then she was letting on, so I pulled her into my arms and just hugged her, Julie wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my shoulder.

I look over at Catherine to give her a look to let her know I was not happy with her for upsetting Julie, but she was looking up at the stars, Davis was talking to her and I hoped he was calming her down.

"have you calm down yet ?" Julie asks into my shoulder

"just having you in my arms makes me calm" I say kissing the top of Julie head "what about you ? Have you calm down yet ?" I asks Julie

"yes and I am sorry I yelled at you Sara, but if you let me I will made it up to you later" Julie say smiling at me and I really like the sound of that.

"oh I don't know, I will have to think about that one" I say smiling at Julie before moving out of her arms and throwing a arm around her shoulders and started walking slowly back toward the car.

"so you don't want me to take you out for dinner ?" Julie asks me and I know with Julie dinner is never just dinner, but that not what I love about Julie, I mean she the one saying sorry to me when I am the one who sure be apologizing to her and making things right with her.

"no I don't want you to take me out to dinner" I tell Julie, Julie stopped walking and looked at me "I am taking you to dinner" I say with a smile on my face and I think Catherine heard me say that as she looked at us as soon as I say it

"do you think Catherine has calm down yet ?" Julie asks me seeing Catherine looking at us

"no, give her two weeks or two months and then, just maybe she would of calm down" I tells Julie, knowing Catherine can stay mad as hell for the longs time.

"we better get to the crime scene" Julie say as we walked over to Catherine and Davis, Catherine gave Julie a look, that make Julie tried to pull away from me but I was not having any of that so I just pulled her closer to me, normally I would not do that, as I know it would not only upset Catherine but it would piss her off and after the way she yelled at Julie before, I could not careless about Catherine feeling right now "and no more fighting you two or better yet, don't say anything to each other unless you have to" Julie order us when we get back to the car.

"yes ma,am" I say smiling at Julie before giving Julie a kiss on top of her head, before moving my arm from around her shoulders, so she could go back into the driver side of the car, I look at Catherine "don't you ever talk to Julie like that again" I warned Catherine.

"I will talk to her anyway I like, she is dating my girlfriend after all" Catherine say to me, what the hell did I ever see in Catherine ? Apart from her being sexy as hell and I use's to love watching her work a crime scene, watching her face as she tried to work out what may of happen, but apart from that I have no idea what I saw in her, "alright Sara, I will not talk to Finn, that way, but can you please not throw your relationship with her in my face" Catherine asks me and I did not think I was until a minute ago of course.

"as long as you are nice to Julie" I say to Catherine, still seeing the fire in her eyes and that was something else I loved about her, the fire in her eyes is so sexy, I always loved seeing that fire in her eyes, as I look into Catherine eyes and seeing that fire in them again, I could feel myself wanting to move in and kiss Catherine and I know Catherine saw that I wanted to kiss her.

"I do my best Sara" Catherine say putting her hands on my arms as the fire go's out of her eyes and they turned soft and loving and that is another thing about Catherine the way she always looked at me with love in her eyes. Okay so Catherine's eyes are another thing I love about her, but I also love Julie eyes as well because…because… well I can't think of anything right now! But I do love her eyes.

"glad to hear it" I say moving my arms out of Catherine hands and getting in the car next to Julie again, before I do anything stupid that I could never forgive myself for, Davis was also in the car I guess I did not notice him leaving me and Catherine to it.

"is everything alright ?" Julie asks for who know how many times tonight, I look Julie in the eyes and give her a smile but I feel guilty for having want to kiss Catherine.

"yes, everything is fine babe, let just get to the crime scene" I tells her, and as soon as Catherine is in the car, we were on our way to the crime scene again and this time no one say a word, I think poor Julie and Davis were affair to say anything, just in case it started another fight between me and Catherine, and I know how they feel, I want to talk to Julie but it may set Catherine off again, and if I say anything to Catherine we may get into another fight, as for Davis I have no idea what to say to him, so I just looked outof my window.

When we get to the crime scene, I show Catherine and Davis how I did the walkthrough the first time, after I was done with the walkthrough, Julie when over all the blood on the walls and floor, telling them what happen in the house through the blood, and I was surprise that Julie and Catherine was actually working well together and getting along but I know they are both just being professional but it's see nice to see.

After nine hours at the house going room to room, we headed back to the crime lab and when over everything again in the layout room, "I am going to see if we got a match on the fingerprint yet" I say before going to leave the layout room

"I walk with you as I want to see if we got any hit on the DNA!" Julie say making me stop in the doorway to wait for her and we left the layout room together "while don't I meet you in the break room for a coffee, when I am done in DNA?" Julie asks me

I step in front of Julie making her stop as well "sounds great" I said before putting my arms around Julie neck giving her a kiss, as I pulled back from the kiss I see Catherine and Davis walking out of the layout room and toward the break room "on second thought why don't we go to the coffee shop across the street?" I say before giving Julie another kiss

"Okay, but you are buying" Julie say before walking into DNA "I meet you in the locker room" Julie called over her shoulder.

I was on my way to the locker room after finding out that we since have no match to the fingerprint we find, when I run into Russell "hi Sara, how is everything going ?" Russell asks me

"can I talk to you in your office for a minute ?" I asks him

"that bad ?" Russell asks as we walk toward his office

"if me and Catherine almost killing each other on the way to the crime scene counts? Then yes it bad" I say as we walk into his office

"what happed ?" Russell asks Me, now Russell has never seen me and Catherine fight, but he knows what we was like after Catherine left, he even told me that with I loved Catherine then I should just go and been with her, that of course was before Julie join our CSI Family, even after me and Julie got together, he had another long talk with me to make sure that I would not hurt Julie and that I was over Julie.

"let just say Catherine not very happy about me and Julie dating and is letting us know about it" I tells Russell and he gets a look on his face, I know Russell has never seen me and Catherine fight before, so I do not know what he is thinking "anyway, with Catherine being here, it can't be easy on Julie, you know with Catherine being my ex's and all, so I was hoping that you would let me and Julie still have this weekend off together" I asks Russell, I know we have a high profile case on our hands, but the case was going no where fast so I hope Russell would still let us have the time off, I also don't want Russell in the middle of this because he good friends with Julie and myself he is also friends with Catherine.

"well right now we are just going over and over everything, we got nothing new to add to this case, so for now I am going to say yes you and Julie can still have the weekend off, but if we find something new or I call you to come in, you do it without arguing, got it?" Russell tells me and I just smile at Russell

"got it boss and thank you" I say knowing where I want to take Julie this weekend, I just have to make a phone call first

"so I take it you already got something in mind for you and Julie this weekend ?" Russell asks wanting to know what the two of us would be up to, as he care very much about Julie.

"well apart from house hunting, I am hoping to get a hold of some tickets to Lord of the rings on stage, as it's Julie favourite movies, so could you not say anything to Julie when you see her next" I asks Russell , knowing he would not say anything.

"Julie will love that and do not worry your secret is safe with me" Russell say smiling at me

"well I just hope I can get tickets, well I better go, Julie is probably waiting for me by now" I tells Russell before leaving his office and going to the locker room, to find Julie

"Hi babe, you ready to go ?" I asks seeing Julie in her locker getting her jacket

"yes, let go" Julie say to me putting on her jacket before walking over to me, putting her arm around my hips, I also put her arm around Julie shoulders and we walked out of the CSI building to the coffee shop across the road.

"so are we going to your place after work ?" Julie asks me once we seat down next to each other at a table with coffee and some sandwich's

"of course we can, if we do not have to pull a double that is" I say taking a bite out of my sandwich, hoping we did not have to pull a double because all I wanted to do was take Julie home and just hold her in my arms after the night we are having.

"good because I was hoping we could go over the list of house's I got" Julie tells me

"well we could go over the list of house's or we could do something else" I say before taking a hold of Julie T-shirt and pull Julie to me for a kiss,

"don't you think of anything else ?" Julie asks me after she pulled back from the kiss

"no she does not" Catherine say letting us know she was there before sitting down across from us "so Julie what your favourite part of Sara body ? Mine is her scar just above her hip" Catherine tells Julie and I was about to say something before Catherine started talking again "I use to love licking and kissing it" Catherine say before licking her lips while looking at me.

"what the hell are you doing here?" Julie asks not happy to see Catherine there.

"Sara knows" Catherine say looking at me "we use to come here all the time, on our break's for coffee and Sandwich's, it my favourite coffee stop in all of Vegas" Catherine tells Julie and I know it true, I just hope Catherine does not tell Julie about the time we have sex in the restroom.

"don't they have coffee shop's in DC ?" I asks Catherine also not happy with Catherine right now! But hoping that changing the subject may stop Catherine telling Julie about us and the restrooms

"of course they do, but I have missed this coffee shop so much as it holds some special memories for me and Sara" Catherine say with a smile on her face "oh Shit" I think to myself "I have been looking forward to have a coffee here with Sara again" Catherine say smiling and I am getting very worry "me and Sara have had some really good time's here" Catherine say still smiling but she was looking at Julie now "especially in the restrooms" Catherine say with an evil look in her eyes and I know I am going to have to tell Julie._7 years ago:I had just talked Catherine into having coffee with me at the coffee shop across the street, me and Catherine have been back together again for the last four months, but we not even got on a date yet! As we all been to busy with case after case, Vegas has had the bigger crime spree in the last four month then in all of Vegas had been a very slow night so I talked Catherine into forgetting her paperwork for half hour so we could had coffee, so we sit at our usual table and order coffee and sandwich's"I wish they would put something new onto they menu" Catherine say looking down at her same old sandwich, as I watch Catherine I can see how tired she looks but she also never looked better but that may just be me as we not slept together since we got back together and I have missed her and not just having sex with her but falling asleep in her arms and waking up in her arms to watching movies on the couch with her to just dancing around the kitchen making dinner or breakfast for had only broken up for two months this time and it was thanks to Lily Catherine Mother, but it was thanks to Lindsey school play that we got back together as Lindsey wanted both her mom's there, after the play we took Lindsey out for Pizza and ice cream.I took Catherine and Lindsey home after pizza and ice cream but Lindsey had fall asleep in the car so I help Catherine bring Lindsey into the house and put her to bed after we put Lindsey to bed Catherine asks me to stay for a coffee, so I stayed and we talked over coffee like we always did, as I was leaving I kissed Catherine before telling her how much I had been missing her, she told me she was missing me as agree to take things slow and not to tell Lindsey anything just yet! But with us being so busy that work we not really moving forward in our relationship and all I want is to be back home with my family_

"_there is something new on the menu" I tell Catherine before taking her hand in my hand and getting up and walking us to the restroom and locking it behind us and then threw Catherine up against the door, moving her hands about her head "I am on the menu, but for one day only" I tell Catherine before kissing her lips, I hold both Catherine hands above her head with one of my hands and move my other hand very slowly down Catherine body to her trousers, I unbuttoning Catherine trousers and slip my hand inside._

_Catherine threw her head back letting out a moan so I started kissing Catherine neck before slowly entered three fingers inside of Catherine "Sara…" Catherine moaned as she lift one leg and wrapped it around Sara's waist, so Sara let go of Catherine hands before moving her hand down Catherine arm and around to her back before moving her hand to Catherine ass and picking her for her part wrapped her arms around Sara's neck and also wrapped her other leg around Sara waist, before she slowly started to move in time with Sara fingers and it was not long before Catherine came._

_End flashback: _

"Julie let go" I say getting up pulling Julie with me

"I take it you not told Julie about our little adventure in the toilets ?" Catherine asks me and I just gave her a look

"I do not care if you have sex in every restroom in Vegas, Sara is with me now" Julie say before taking my hand again and pulling me along with her "just so you know I hate your ex girlfriend" Julie say as we walked out of the coffee shop

"Julie babe, I am sorry I did not tell you" I say feeling guilty that Julie have to hear about it like that "and I am sorry that you had to hear it from Catherine" I say feeling really bad and also feeling ready to kill Catherine

"Sara, I will not lie to you, hearing that from Catherine was hard and upsetting" Julie tells me and I can see just how upset she is. "but I know you can't tell me everything about your and Catherine relationship, we only been dating six months" Julie say to me and this is what I love about Julie she is so sweet and understanding..

"wait here" I tell Julie before walking back into the coffee shop and over to Catherine pulling her out of the booth and out the back door before throwing Catherine up against the wall, letting her know I was really pissed off at her.

"you always did like it rough Sara, I hope Julie knows that" Catherine say before looking behind me and then the next thing I know Catherine is kissing me and it took everything in me not to kiss Catherine back

"what the hell do you think you are doing ?" I asks Catherine pulling away from her

"that what I would like to know" I hear Julie asking from behind me


	8. A Locker Room And A Kiss

**Here is the new update please enjoy and as it is easter i had some time off work so will update over the easter weekend**

"wait here" Sara tells me before going back into the coffee shop, I watch as Sara when back to Catherine, pulling her out of the booth and out the back of the coffee shop and as angry as I was with Catherine, I knew I have better stop Sara from killing her.

So I follow them through the coffee shop well I almost ran through the coffee shop, I get to the back door just in time to see Sara throw Catherine up against the wall "you always did like it rough Sara, I hope Julie knows that" I hear Catherine say before Catherine looked at me, before she kissed Sara I was just about to go over and ripped her hair out the only thing that stop me was that it looked like Sara as not going to pull back from the kiss, but she did, so I guess she was just in shock or something.

"what the hell do you think you are doing ?" Sara asks Catherine pulling away from her

"that what I would like to know" I say before walking toward them, Sara tried to put her hand on my arm but I did not let her "I asks you a question" I say to Catherine letting her know I am very pissed off

"I was kissing her, because Sara love's me kissing her, she always has and always will" Catherine say to me, I raise my fist about to hit Catherine right in the face, but Sara stop me by grabbing my arm.

"Sara let me go" I say trying to get away from Sara

"let just go home honey" Sara say to me pulling me away from Catherine

"you can't go home, shift is not over" Catherine tells us

"your not my boss anymore Catherine" Sara say before pulling me into her arms and taking me back into the coffee shop "I am sorry" Sara say to me while we walked through the coffee shop.

"for what ?" I asks Sara "for not letting me hit Catherine ?" I asks her as we walked through the coffee shop and out the front door

"for Catherine kissing me, I am sorry" Sara say to me, holding on to me tightly, but I can tell she is holding something back from me.

"it not like you let her kiss you, you pulled away, Catherine only kissed you because she saw I was there behind you" I tell Sara before giving her a little kiss "I think it time I have a little talk with Catherine" I say to Sara because I really can't have Catherine keep trying to take Sara away from me

"I don't think that is a good idea, I think you and Catherine should stay away from each other" Sara tells me as we walked across the street to the CSI building "I will go and talk to Russell about us leaving early" Sara tells me before giving the top of my head a kiss

"no, we will finish our shift" I tell Sara not wanting to let Catherine get the best of me "why don't we forget about happing dinner and just go for a drink after work because I don't know about you, but I really need a drink" I tell Sara before giving her a kiss before we walk back into the Crime lad, when we walk in I give Sara another kiss before going to DNA to see if we got a hit, but still nothing with the DNA so I go to the layout room to go over all the blood, after half hour going over it all, I go to an empty room to redo the crime scene, I used pink print and a dumbly before getting a sledgehammer and started to hit the dumbly as hard as I could.

When I was finish hitting the dumbly I put the sledgehammer down before taking picture's, then I compared them to the crime scene photo's, only to find out I was way off with the blood splatter.

So I stated over again and just before I took the first swim at the dumbly I could hear somebody's heels.

"are you imagine that dumbly is me?" Catherine asks me from the doorway behind me

"I was, but now I do not have to as you are here" I say to Catherine before hitting the dumbly as hard as I could.

"look Julie, I want to apologize" Catherine say to me and I hit the dumbly again

"for what ? Kissing MY girlfriend" I asked before hitting the dumbly again letting all my anger out on the dumbly "so when are you going back to DC ?" I asks before giving the dumbly one last hit before putting down the sledgehammer and picking up the camera and started taking picture's

"not until we close this case" Catherine tells me

"then we better get to work" I say before turning to look at Catherine "oh wait, I am working and you are just standing around" I say before turning back around to take some more picture's

"look I just came here to say I was sorry for kissing Sara and to try to move on since we got to work together, but I can see that not going to happen" Catherine says to me before turning to leave

"how would you feel, if you was dating Sara and I kissed her, would you let it go ?" I asks Catherine over my shoulder

"no I would not, but I am sorry" Catherine say before leaving me alone again, I put the camera down before picking up the sledgehammer again and hitting the dumbly again and again and again letting all of my anger out..

When I calm myself down, I notice that not only was my arms hurting but that I have been hitting the dumbly the same way as the killer had been hitting his victims with the sledgehammer and I was not even trying to, I put down the sledgehammer and pick up the camera before looking at the photo's from the crime scene without picking them up, I turn back around and start taking picture of the blood splatter on the wills and around the dumbly to the blood on the floor.

"hi babe" Sara say walking into the room and over to me "looks like you been having fun" Sara say looking at the dumbly and the print all around the room.

"anger" I say to Sara and getting a look from her "Catherine got me really angry" I explain to Sara

"well I am glad you took it out on the dumbly and not Catherine" Sara say to me laughing a little "I would kiss you but you are cover in pink print" Sara said looking me up and down

"I'm covered in print?, look who talking" I say before putting print on her face and then giving her a kiss on her cheek "I need to show you something" I tell Sara before handing Sara the camera

"anyway, look at these" I say walking over to the workbench and pointing to the crime scene photo's so I would not get print on them, Sara pick them up and looked at them "now look at the photo's I took after trying to redo the crime scene" I say pointing to the camera in Sara hand

"well you did not get it right, just try again you will get it babe" Sara say to me as she kept looking through the photo's "or maybe you did get it right" Sara say obviously getting to the right photo's, I walked over to the dumbly and Sara follow me so I started to tell Sara my theory.

"you know we say, that the murderer must have been angry to do what he did to his victims, I believe we was right" I say pointing to the dumbly "I did that after Catherine come in here and got me angry, so I am thinking that maybe the victims did or say something to made him angry, so he must have an easy trigger a very easy one" I tell Sara and I could see Sara was thinking about it

"I think you are right" Sara say to me "look I will go and full in Russell, while you go and get clean up and then we can go for that drink" Sara say to me smiling

"alright" I say giving Sara a kiss before leaving to get clean up for my date with Sara, twenty minute later I was by my locker putting on a little make up

"don't you look pretty" Catherine say walking into the locker room but I ignore her and just kept putting on my make up "Finn, I wanted to say sorry again, for kissing Sara and I know of a way I can make it up to you" Catherine said walking toward me

"Alright, I will bite" I say closing my locker before leaning up against it "so how are you going to make it all better ?" I asks Catherine, watching her move closer to me and right into my personal space.

"when me and Sara were together" Catherine say getting even closer to me so that our bodies were touching "we talked sometime's about maybe having a three-way" Catherine tells me and I think my heart just stops "and you are a very sexy woman, I can see what Sara see's in you" Catherine say before her lips were on my lips.

I did not kiss's Catherine back but I did nothing to stop her from kissing me, once Catherine pulled back from me she looked me right in the eyes "just think about it" Catherine say before kissing me again "now we kiss's you can't be mad at me for kissing Sara" Catherine say before leaving the locker room.

I do not know how long I was standing against my locker for until Sara pulled me out of my thoughts "oh I am sorry, what did you say ?" I asks Sara

"I asks if you were alright" Sara say looking very worry about me "are you alright ?" Sara asks me again still looking very worried about me

"yes, I am find, but I really need a drink" I tell Sara before pushing myself off my locker and linking my arm through Sara before we walk out of the locker room, as we walk out of the locker room I see Catherine "take me to a bar you and Catherine have never been to before" I tell Sara as we walked to her car as I did not want to go anywhere where Catherine could find us.

"sure babe, I know this one bar" Sara say to me "oh but wait, I find it after Catherine left" Sara tells me

"as long as you never took Catherine there, then I am happy" I tell Sara as we get into the car, Sara drove us to some bar just off the strip, as we walked into the bar Sara went to find us a table while I went to the bar, I order two beer's and four shots before going to the table Sara had find for us.

"wow babe, looks like you are on a mission" Sara say to me as I put the drinks down on the table and I know I should tell Sara about Catherine kissing me but I just really wanted to forget about it.

"you have no idea" I say as I pick up two shots and hand one to Sara "Cheers" I say before downing my first shot and then having my next shot all before Sara even have her first one "come on Sara, get drinking" I say and then watched Sara down both her shots, I then down half of my beer "come on let dance" I say getting up and going to the dance floor, after we have a dance, Sara when and got us some more drinks.

I have no idea what time it was when we left the bar but we both have had way two much to drink "Sara, babyyyyyyyyyyyyy, I b…be thinking" I say as I move my arms around Sara "let get married" I say to Sara giving her a kiss

"that…..that a great idea babeeeeee" Sara say back to me "but a…..a big wed….wedding" Sara tells me before kissing me back

"no…..no let…..let get married…right…now" I tell Sara seeing a white chapel billboard

"Okay… but ne….need rings" Sara tells me as she was trying to pointed to an all night jewellery store, so we walked over to get some rings


	9. Wedding Ring and Murder

**Okay here you go Chapter 9 I hope you enjoy and again thank you for the review and to everyone who is reading this story but is not review.I don't own CSI just wished I did ;) Enjoy and Review, will try and update as soon as I can, but I do not know when that will be, hopefully before next weekend. **

I walked into the CSI building not knowing what to feel, I still can't believe I kissed that Finn woman yesterday and put it into her head about having a three way with me and Sara, no I'll not gone crazy, it apart of my plan or so I hope so.

After kissing Sara I saw just now angry she was with me and not because I kiss her, but because I kissed her knowing Finn was watching, but I also got the feeling that Sara wanted to kiss me back, so I went to Finn and told her I was sorry but I was far from sorry but it just made her angry as all she kept doing was hitting that stupid dumbly, so I left to let her cool off thinking I would just try again later..

Not 20 minute's later did I see Sara walking into Russell office with pink print on her face or what looked like pink lipstick marks on her one of her cheeks.

After that I when to the break room to have a quack coffee, Nick was there so we had a little talk before I when to the locker room as I walked in I saw Finn putting on some make up "don't you look pretty" I say to her but Finn just ignore me.

"Finn, I wanted to say sorry again, for kissing Sara and I know a way I can make it up to you" I told Finn as I took a step closer to her, not looking forward to what I was about to do.

"alright, I will bite" Finn say closing her locker before leaning against it and looking at me "so how are you going to make it all better ?" Finn asks me, I walked closer to her and right into her personal space

"when me and Sara were together" I start to say getting even closer to her so that mine body was lightly touching her "we talked sometime's about maybe having a three-way" I say putting the idea of a three-way into her head and I was not lying to Finn when I told her that, because we had talked about having a three-way it just never happen "and you are a very sexy woman, I can see what Sara see's in you" I tell her before I kiss her, Finn did not kiss me back, but then again she did nothing to stop me from kissing her.

I pushed my body a little more into Finn's so that own bodies were touching that little bit more, before pulling my lips away from her but leaving own bodies touching and looked Finn right in the eyes "just think about it" I tell her before kissing her again "now we kiss's you can't be mad at me for kissing Sara" I tell her before pulling away completely and then I leaving the locker room.

As I left the Locker room I run into Davis in the halls so he started to update me on the case but then he started telling me about something Sara had told him and Russell that Finn had find out something new, as Davis was telling me this new informant I looked over Davis shoulder just in time to see Sara and Finn leaving the locker room.

That was yesterday so I do not know what will happen tonight but I am hoping that Finn has told Sara about our little chat in the locker room and yes I know she would of told Sara about me kissing her as well.

But that my plan, I want to see how Sara reacts, she could throw me up against a wall again, but it's not the first time she threw me against a wall or door but we always ended up in bed, well apart from last night.

I know how much Sara want's a three-way as it is her fantasy, she told me so I am hoping that once Finn tells Sara about me talking about the three of us having three-way, that would get Sara thinking about it and maybe even talking Finn into doing it and no I do not want sex with Finn, I just need to get Sara in bed again just to show her what she is missing, even if that means sleeping with Finn as well.

I go to the break room where Davis was talking to Nick, their both say hello to me when they see me and I say hello back before getting myself a cup of coffee and joining them, not long after Greg walked in saying hello to everyone as well before grabbing a coffee and joining us

About ten minutes later Russell walked in telling us then had been another murder, and that Davis and I should take Nick with us."where Sara and Finn ?" I asks not really caring about Finn being here but I do care about Sara"it's they weekend off, but I have try calling them, as soon as I get a hold of them I will send them over to the scene" Russell tells us and I get a bad feeling in the button of my take's us about 45 minutes to get to the crime scene, Nick and Davis had been talking about some football game, but I was not really listening as I had just looked out of the we got to the crime I left Nick and Davis outside while I did the walkthrough, I started in the living room where the father that been killed, it looked like he had been beaten to dead I then walked to the kitchen and have a look around, only to see that the glass on the back door had be broken, apart from the broken window there was nothing out of place from what I could see.I walked back to the living room and into the hall way where there was bloody foot prints, so I slowly and very carefully followed them to the back stairs where the mother was lying dead half way up them also beaten but from the blood around her it looks like she bleed out.I followed the bloody foot prints up the stars, passing the mother's body as I reach the top I see a family picture of the Father, Mother a teenager boy who looked about sixteen and a little girl about four or five, the little girl look a lot like Lindsey at that ages.I follow the foot prints to the boy room, only to see he was not there but that dose not mean he not somewhere else in the house, I follow the foot prints back out of the room and down the hall to the little girl's room, she had been in bed asleep when it all happened, she was still in bed with her our blood all over her and all over the bed then was even blood on the floor near the bed."I will find the person responsible for doing this to you and your family" I promise the little girl before I let a tear run down my cheek."Cath?" I hear Sara call out to me but I did not look at her, because I cannot take my eyes away from the little girl, I feel Sara hand on my arm pulling me out from the little girl's room and back into the hall "hi it alright Cath" Sara tell me before palling me in for a hug"she looks so much like Lindsey at that age" I say through my tears"I know" Sara say as she starts to rib my back up and down and then she kiss's the top of my head, I pull back from Sara a little to look her right in the eyes and before I knew what I was doing I lean in and kiss her and I am happy when Sara started to kiss me back.I move my arms around Sara's neck putting both my hands in Sara's hair deeping the kiss

All of a sudden Sara push's away from me, her cheeks are red and she is trying to catch her breath, I can see the fear in Sara's eyes so I smile at her letting her know that it will be alright."Sara honey it is going to be alright" I tell her knowing she must be feeling guilty about kissing me why she is still with that Finn woman "know matter what happens Sara, I am here for you, we will get through this together, like we always have" I tell Sara walking toward her and pulling my hands on her arms"I am sorry Cath, I should never of kiss you back, I don't know what came over me" Sara tells me before pulling away from me"Sara honey what came over you is the love we share" I say taking Sara left hand in mine "I will never let you go again" I tell Sara but then felt a ring so I look down that Sara's hand in mine before starting to taking off her glove but Sara tried to pull her hand away but I do not let her, once the glove is off i see a wedding ring on her finger.

I let go of Sara hand before take a step away from her, feeling my heart break "you and Finn?… did you two?" I could not get the question out of my month, but I could see it in Sara eyes that it was true "Cath I was going to tell you" Sara say but I just walk off but not before telling Sara she can finish the walkthrough, Nick see me when I walk out of the house and came over to me, I guess he can see that I am upset because without saying anything he just pulls me into a hug"the little girls name is… was Samantha mills she was five years old" Nick tell me and I guess that what he think I am upset about and I was very upset about Samantha but I always get like this when young children are involve and Nick knows that, but I am also upset about Sara but I am not going to talk to Nick about that right now!.I pull away from Nicky and wipe away my tears "I am alright Nick" I tell him giving him a little smile "Sara is finishing the walkthrough, but I don't think the teenage boy was in that house" I say getting back to it and pushing my personals feeling tells me that Brass find out the Mother's name was Georgina and the father name was Joy, the little girl was called Samantha and the son was call Joe after his Father I would came back out from finish's my walkthrough 40minutes later, after Sara talk the other through what she had find and more importantly what she did not find, so Finn and Davis who had been talking with the neighbours had got back to the Crime Lab now to re-interview everyone from the other case, from family member's to neighbours and , Sara and Nick work the scene Nick took the upstairs while Sara took the living room, Dinner Room and front hall, while I took the outside of the house, the kitchen and back took us all night and most of the morning to process the house, by mid-morning I took a little break and want outside, I go and sit under a tree in the neighbours garden, the neighbour was an nice old woman age about 84 years old and she said if we needed anything we could asks or help ourselves.I sit there with my head up against the tree with my eyes close, I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I know I could hear Sara calling my name "Catherine" so I open my eyes to see her kneeing in front of me "Hi, you fall asleep, why don't you go home and get some sleep Cath?" Sara say to me "don't call me Cath" I tell Sara before getting up and walking toward the house "Cath can we please talk about this ?" Sara calls after me but I just keep walking"I told you not to call me Cath" I yell at her before walking into the house, just as I was about to carry on collecting evidence I hear a scream from outside, so I take out my gun before heading toward the front I get outside I see it was Joe, he have returning home, there are three police offices holding him back so he could not run into the house, I watch as the paramedics go over to him and sedated him, I guess we will not be talking to him anytime soonit had gone 3pm by the time we got back to the crime lab, I logged in the evidence I had collected before going to the break room for a cup of coffee, only as soon as I walk into the break room I see Finn and Sara sitting at the table holding hands and talking, so I left the break room.

I go to the restroom, locking the door behind me before I let the tears fall, I also fall to the flood and start to think of a time when me and Sara were really happy._14 years ago:I wake up in Sara arms and like most of the time Sara is awake before me and is watching me sleep, "morning" I say moving closer into Sara "Lindsey home from school" I say as I hear the front door open and close "yes own little angel is home" Sara say just as the door to our bedroom door slowly open and Lindsey poke's her head around the door to see if we are a sleep or awake, once she se we are awake Lindsey comes running in, jump on our bed giving us both a hug and a kiss each before getting off us to let us sit up in bed, me and Sara had learned the hard way to always put our clothes back on after sex and then falling asleep._

"_hi sweetie how was school today ?" I asks Lindsey and she looked down at her hands"this new boy keeps pulling my hair, I hate him, Mummy can you put him in jail?" Lindsey asks me and both me and Sara laugh"Lindsey Sweetie, he like you that why he is pulling your hair" Sara tells Lindsey "look why don't you go downstairs and watch some cartoon, we be down in a minute to make you breakfast and then we can talk about it some more over breakfast" Sara tell Lindsey"Okay" Lindsey say before giving both another kiss before jumping off the bed and running out the room"she so young" I say to Sara, before turning to look at Sara "yes she is, not knowing what this means" Sara say before pulling my hair "it just means I like you" Sara say with a smile on her face"well I" I start saying but stop to pulled some of Sara hair before I start talking again"you as well" I finish saying before giving Sara a flashback:_I don't know how long I was crying for, until someone knock on the door "I been out in a minute" I yelled out to the person behind the door"Cath, it me" it was Sara, I don't know how I am going to face her but I know I had to, so I pull myself up off the floor and wash my face with cold water to wash away my tears, I dry my face before taking a deep breath then opening the door to see Sara standing there waiting for me."I told you not to call me Cath" I tell Sara again before walking away from Sara knowing Sara was going to follow me like a little lost puppy.


	10. I'm in love with two people

**Okay so I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to update but here is the new update this chapter has also come out longer then I had plain also my laptop charger broken but I got a new one now! anyway here is the new chapter please enjoy and review, and I hope the next chapter will be up soon as I am hoping to start on it tonight**

I woke up with the hang over from hall, I tried to move my body but it was no use as my body was not listening to me, I could feel someone sleeping beside me and I knew right away that it was Julie next to me, but what I did not know is where we bed was not in my bed or Julie's bed so where were we? I opened my eyes only to close them again as the light hurts them, I some how slowly turn on to my back and cover my eyes with my arm to block the light before slowly opening my eyes again and then very slowly move my arm away from my my eyes have adjusted to the light in the room and was not hurting as much, I saw a big mirror over the bed and seeing the heart bed we had slept in or better palled out in, I slowly moved my head to the side seeing red and pink hearts on the walls with little cupids with arrows, after seeing them I knew two things, we got a hotel room and it was the honeymoon memories of the night before come flowing back, I seat up in bed and find out it was a water bed as I almost fall out of it because I had set up to fast, once I move more into the middle of the bed I looked at my left hand to see a wedding ring on my finger."Julie!" I say looking at Julie who was still asleep like an angel "Julie you need to wake up" I tried again but still nothing so I just gave Julie a kiss on her cheek before slowly and very carefully getting out of the bed, before going into the bathroom and putting on the shower, I still have my clothes on so guess that we must of just passed out before doing anything.

I got undress before getting into the shower before sitting on the floor of the shower letting the hot water run over my body after about five minutes I feel my body starting to relax.I kept looking at the ring on my finger not believing that I was really married, while I kept looking at the ring on my finger a lot of thing run round my mind, what was we going to do ? If we chooses to stay married, could I be a wife to Julie? And what about children ? Yes I was a mother, I was a mother to Lindsey and yes me and Catherine had talked about having another child once upon a time but it never happened, will it almost happen but I did not what to think about that.

I was so deep in thought that I did not hear Julie come into the bathroom until Julie wrapped her arms and legs around me "hi honey" Julie say before kissing my neck "or should I say Hi wifely" Julie said before kissing my back again "let go and had something to eat because I think we need to talk about this" Julie say before kissing me on the shoulder before getting up and out of the shower.I did not know what I was going to do, after about another ten minutes of just sitting in the shower I got out and dry off before getting dress and going back into the room to find Julie sitting at a table reading some book.

"do you want to go home to have breakfast or just go to the café ?" Julie asks me putting down the book "I think it would be best if we go home so we can talk before we go into work" Julie say to me "Oh did I forget to tell you that I got Russell to give us the weekend off, but we are on call" I tell Julie "so we got time to talk things over, so let go home to eat" I tell Julie before giving her a little check out before getting a cab back to mine since we both still had alcohol in own system, the cab ride back to mine was in silence, I pay the driver before we get out, we walked up to my apartment, I go to the kitchen to start breakfast while Julie dose the coffee before sitting at the table, "how are you feeling ?" Julie asks me"my head hurts" I tell Julie then Julie walks off into the bedroom and come's back out a moment later with some pills, walking back into the kitchen so she could take out a glass before filling it with water before handing me the glass then taking out two pills and handing them to me before going to sit back at the table with her coffee."Look Sara" Julie started to say before drinking some of her coffee "I know we never talked about getting married, but I just wanted you to know Sara that I do love you, and I am willing to give it ago, if you are" Julie tells while looking into her coffee.I turn around to give Julie a little smile but she did not see it so I just turn back around to finish our breakfast, once I am done with the breakfast's I take it over to the table, putting our plate's down before sitting down myself, after I take my sit I reach across the table for Julie hand."you know how much I care for you Julie" I start to say making Julie look up that me from her coffee "I never thought I would even get married, I mean yes there was a time I thought me and Catherine was going to get married, what I mean is that I never thought I would marry anyone who was not Catherine" I tell Julie not really explaining myself very well, but I start to think back to that time in my life._Seven years ago:I park the car next to Catherine__'__s before getting out, just as I am locking the car Lindsey come__'__s running out of the front door.__"__hi mum__"__ Lindsey say running over to me and giving me a hug __"__I love you__"__ Lindsey__'__s tells me looking up at me with a smile on her sweet face.__"__alright what did you do this time ?__"__ I asks Lindsey pulling her off me and looking her right in the eyes__"__I did not do anything, can__'__t I just tell you I love you without you thinking I done something wrong ?__"__ Lindsey asks me and I can see Catherine looking back at me, god Lindsey look way to much like Catherine.__"__no you can__'__t__"__ I say seeing a beg over Lindsey shoulder __"__going somewhere ?__"__ I asks her but I knew that was her night beg.__"__I am going to a sleep over, don__'__t worry Mother say it was alright__"__ Lindsey tells me before walking off __"__she in the kitchen by the way__"__ Lindsey calls over her shoulder__"__do you want me to drive you ?__"__ I call back to Lindsey just as a car pulls up __"__no I am good, love you have a good night__"__ Lindsey say before getting into the car, I watch as they drive off.I walked in the front door only to get hit by candle light and the smell of rose__'__s and soft music playing in the background__"__Catherine ?__"__ I call out as I look around the room__"__in the kitchen__"__ she called out, so I take off my jacket, while kicking myself because Lindsey told me she was in the kitchen, before going into the kitchen when I walked into the kitchen I see Catherine standing there with two wine glass__'__s in her hands, Catherine was wearing a long green dress that show off her body in all the right place__'__s with blood red lipstick, Catherine looked like a godless, I have never seen Catherine looking so beautiful or sexy at the same time, well I have I just can't remember that this time._

"_WOW!__"__ I say as I look Catherine up and down __"__you look so beautiful__"__ I tell Catherine as she walk__'__s toward me very slowly __"__I love that dress on you but I think I will like it better on the bedroom floor__"__ I tell Catherine with a big smile on my face as Catherine hands me a glass of wine.__"__well it not going to be on the bedroom floor any time soon__"__ Catherine say before giving me a little kiss __"__I love you so much Sara, I want us to be a family__"__ Catherine tells me so I take Catherine glass of wine off her and put them both down before taking a hold of Catherine__'__s shoulder__'__s.__"__Catherine sweetie we are a family, you me and Lindsey__"__ I tell Catherine as I pull her into my arms, but then I think of something so I pull away from her again to look into her eyes __"__do you want another child ? Is this what all this is about ?__"__ I asks Catherine remembering a conversation we had just before our last break up.__"__no not another child, well not yet__"__ Catherine say smiling a little before getting down on one knee and pulling out a small box from between her breast, don't asks me how I did not see it because I have no idea, Catherine opened the box showing me a sliver ring __"__no we are not a family, not a real one, Sara I love you I always have and always will, Marry me so we can be a proper family, so what do you say? Sara Sidle will you make me the happiness woman in the world by becoming my wife ?__"__ Catherine asks me as tears filled from my eyes.__"__yes I will__"__ I answer before Catherine put the ring on my finger then getting up off the floor and kissing me, I deepen the kiss, when we broken apart for air I move us out of the kitchen and toward the stairs.__"__oh no you don__'__t, we are having dinner before you put this dress on to the bedroom floor and maybe some dancing__"__ Catherine tells me before walking us back into the kitchen and making me sit down at the table._

_End flashback:_"just because we are married now! Does not mean we can't just continue the way we have been, we can just keep going slow what do you think ?" Julie asks me, I bring her hand up to my lips and give it a kiss "I tell you what I think" I say before getting up and walking over to Julie and sitting down in her lap before wrapping my arms around her neck "I think Catherine is not going to like this and yes I do still care for Catherine and apart of me always will, so I asks one thing, let me tell Catherine before we tell anyone else" I asks Julie knowing I own Catherine that much."of course honey, I understand, but once you tell her I want to go out with our friends and celebrate" Julie said smiling at me before giving me a kiss, see this is why I love Julie because she is so caring."that a great idea" I say after we break from the kiss "honey there something I need to tell you" I say getting off Julie lap and started to walk back and forth "if we are going to give this married a tried, then there's is something you need to know" I say as I rib my hands together"What is it Sara ?" Julie asks me looking a little worried "Sara sweetheart whatever it is you can tell me" Julie tells me"remember when Catherine kissed me that the back of the café ?" I asks Julie and she nodded "well when she kissed me, I almost kissed her back, I want to kiss her back, but remember I did not" I tell Julie and wanted for her to start yelling that me."Sara thank you for telling me" Julie say to me, I turn around to look at Julie but she turns away from me "there is also something I need to tell you Sara" Julie say still not looking at me "Catherine Kiss me" Julie started to say and I started to feel jealous that the thought I was about to start yelling but Julie stop me by talking "she also want's us all to have a three-way, you me and her" Julie tells me and I feel angry but not with JulieI feel angry with Catherine, I know I told her years ago that I would like a three-way but for her to not only tell Julie about it, but would use that information to try to get me back into bed, let just say Catherine is a dead woman walking."thank you as well for telling me" I say going over to Julie and pulling her up out of her chair "as long as we are open and honest with each other, then I think this married will work" I tell Julie before kissing her, we sit back down to finish our breakfast and to talk some more, after breakfast I take Julie into the bedroom to consummate our married. On our second round of love making I heard my phone going off, not long after my phone stopped ringing Julie Phone started to ring and I knew we needed to go into work, Julie knew it as well, but I was in no Harry to leave our bed or Julie's arms, after about another half an hour we get up and have a shower together before getting dress once we are dress's Julie makes us some more coffee before my call Russell."Hi Russell it's Sara" I say before drinking some of my coffee"Sara I get right to it, there been another murder" Russell tells me and I look at Julie "what the address ?" I asks Russell, he tells me the address and I take it down"Catherine, Davis and Nick are on they way to the crime scene I want you and Julie to meet them there" Russell tell me, we say our goodbye before hanging up, I tell Julie what Russell had told me before we call for a cab to take us back to the bar to pick up our car before heading to the crime take's us about 50 minute's to get to the crime scene, when we get to the scene I see Nick, Davis and Brass all get out of the car and walk over to them "what do we have ?" Julie asks Brass "it's a family of four, Mother's name is Georgina Father name is Joy they have two children one is a teenage boy name Joe and a five year old girl name Samantha" Brass tell us and I start to look around for Catherine knowing how upset she get's when it Children, it's always upsetting when children are involved but with Catherine it always hits her hard, "she doing the walkthrough" Brass tells me as he see's me looking around for Catherine "why would you let her do the walkthrough when you know how she gets when there are children involved?" I asks Brass as I put down my kit and take out some groves and putting them on before taking out my flashlight as well then closing my kit, I walk over to the house and going into the house to look for Catherine.I carefully make my way through the house, as I walk into the living room I see the father, but I need to find Samantha because if I find Samantha I will find Catherine, I carefully go up the stairs knowing Samantha should have been in bed sleeping that at time of night.I walk pass what looked like Joe's room but kept walking down the hall until I come to Samantha bedroom I see Catherine standing by the little girl bed "I will find the person responsible for doing this to you and your family" I hear Catherine promise the little girl as tears start to run down her face, I watch as Catherine take's a step back away from the bed, know matter what happens or how Catherine is feeling she is always in CSI moan "Cath?" I call out to her, it funny how I can go from being angry and hating Catherine to feeling sorry for her, but seeing that little girl would upset anyone, all I want to do right now! Is go and see Lindsey to give her a big hug and I know that what Catherine wants right now as well, I go over to Catherine and put my hand on her arm before pulling her out of the bedroom and into the hall way "Hi it alright Cath" I tell her before pulling her into a hug and run one of my hands through her hair."she looks so much like Lindsey at that ages" Catherine somehow tells me through her tears and it is scary how much that little girl dose looks like Lindsey when she was that ages"I know" I tell Catherine running my other hand up and down her back and without even thinking about it I kiss the top of Catherine head, Catherine pulled away from me but not out of my arms, she looked me right in the eyes, before I knew what was happening Catherine lean in giving me a kiss and I don't know what came over me but I kissed Catherine back, as I was kissing Catherine I could feel the butterfly in my stomach, just like the first time we moved her arms around my neck putting her hands in my hair pulling me in closer to deepen the kiss, I then start to feel guilty about kissing Catherine and I pull away from Catherine as quickly as I could, I look Catherine right in the eyes while I was trying to catch my breath, I could also feel my cheeks trying red, Catherine gave me a little smile to let me know it was alright, but it was far from alright."Sara honey it is going to be alright" Catherine tells me in a lovely voice, a lovely voice that I love so much, I know Catherine can be a bitch sometime and since she been back she has really been a big bitch toward Julie but I can understand where Catherine is coming from, it can not be easy for her coming back to find me with someone else, "Know matter what happens Sara, I am here for you, we will get through this together, like we always have" Catherine say and I can see the hope in her eyes as she walked toward me putting her hands on my arms"I am sorry Cath, I should never of kissed you back, I don't know what came over me" I tell Catherine but it not turn I know what came over me, it was seeing Catherine like that, just making me feel so sorry for her, I step back away from Catherine, scared I might kiss Catherine again."Sara honey what came over you is the love we share" Catherine tells me as she takes my left hand in her "I will never let you go again" Catherine tells me and I know I need to tell her but I fear it may be to late as Catherine looks down that my hand before going to take my glove off so I try to pull my hand out of Catherine's as this is not how I want Cath to find out, but Catherine being Catherine does not let my hand go and takes off my glove, as soon as Cath see's my wedding ring I see her heart break in lets go of my hand before taking a step back away from me "you and Finn?…..did you two?" Catherine started to asks but could not get the words out of her mouth."Cath I was going to tell you" I tell Catherine but she just walked off but not before throwing over her shoulder that I could finish the walkthrough, if I was not at a crime scene I would pick something up a throw it up against the wall, after I calm down myself down by taking in some deep breaths before caring on with the walkthrough, I know Catherine would of started with the downstairs, so I go back into Samantha bedroom knowing Catherine would of probably not of have a real look take's me about 40minutes to finish the walkthrough as my mind kept going back to Catherine and that kiss and if I was not thinking about Catherine I would think about Lindsey, I not even told Lindsey I was dating Julie so how was I going to tell her that I am married to someone who is not Catherine?.Since Catherine came back I have tried to get a hold of Lindsey I even left her massage's but she not got back to me yet!, to be honesty I was getting a little worried about her as she not called back but she is a teenage that college.I walk out of the house to see Catherine talking to Nick, I look at Julie and felt the guile wash over me, I go over to Julie, Davis and Brass to tell them what I have find, as I walk over to them Catherine and Nick came over to join us, I tell them what I find on my half of the walkthrough or better yet what I did not find and that was the teenage and Davis told us what they had find out from the neighbours, which was that everyone who knew them like them and only had nice things to say about the family, Julie did a quick once around the house before we all agree that Julie was not really needed here so her and Davis was going to go back to the crime lab but I pulled Julie aside to talk to her first."Julie Sweetie, Catherine knows" I say just letting it out as I do not know where to begin, but I don't know how to tell Julie about the kiss "she saw my wedding ring" I tell Julie and I see the look of worry on Julie face "look go back to the lab with Davis and I will try and talk with Catherine" I tell Julie"alright Sara, if anyone can get through to Catherine it's you" Julie say before giving me a kiss then walking over to the car where Davis was waiting for her, after Julie leave's I go to the house next door and knock on the door.A little old woman answer the door, she looked to be in her late 80s "hello I am Sara Sidle…..Finn I am with the les Vegas Crime Lab and I was wondering if I could use your toilet please ?" I asks her and the little old woman smile at me before inviting me in, she pointed down the hall to the I was done I go and find the old woman "thank you" I say when I find her in the living room "that alright dear, would you like some coffee or tea ?" the woman asks me"no thank you, I need to get to work" I tell her with a smile on my face"call me Rose and if you need anything please let me know and that go's for the rest of your people" Rose tells me

"your to kind. Thank you I will let my people know" I tell her, thinking she would be going to bed sometime soonafter I leave Rose's house I see Catherine and Nick talking, I go over to them and told them about Rose and that she open her house up to us, I look at Catherine but she was not looking at me "let get started" Nick say before walking toward the house I grab Catherine arm to stop her but she just pulls it out of my hand before going into the house as say he would do upstairs and Cath say she would do the outside of the house which left me to the downstairs I wanted to talk to Catherine but I knew it best to leave her alone to cool off, well that and I have work to do, it was pass seven in the morning before I take a break, so I go looking for Catherine in hope I could talk to her, I go into the kitchen to go into the back garden, I look around for Catherine but did not see her, I was about to go back inside when I saw Catherine sitting under Rose's tree next door.I walk into Rose's back garden and toward Catherine as I get closer to Cath I see she is a sleep, I knee in front of Catherine and take in her sleeping form, I reach out to move some of Catherine hair out of her face "Catherine" I say trying to wake Catherine up, Catherine slowly opens her eyes so I give her a little smile "hi, you fall asleep, why don't you go home and get some sleep Cath" I say to Catherine "don't call me Cath" Catherine say before getting up and walking off and back toward the house."Cath can we please talk about this?" I called after Catherine before following her"I told you not to call me Cath" Catherine all but yelled at me before walking back into the house, I followed Catherine inside and was about to say something when I heard a scream from outside I take out my gun at the same time Catherine took out her and went outside to see that a young teenage boy was trying to get pass the police office's some paramedics ended up sedated him.I look at Catherine before heading back inside to pick up all the evidence that I had collected so I could take it out to the car, after I finish picking my evidence begs into the car I hand back toward the house to see if Catherine need help with her evidence begs but her and Nick both came out holding they evidence's begs, after everything was put into the car we head back to the lab.

We got back to the lab about three in the afternoon and yet Catherine have not say one word to me the whole way back so I left Catherine and Nick in the car park getting they evidence out of the car, I have already got mine out and was on my way to log it all when I run into Julie coming out of the evidence locker "Hi Babe, want to go and get some coffee ?" I asks her as she take's some of my evidence begs off me arm

"of course baby" Julie answer before she turned on her heels and walked back into the evidence locker and then waited for me to log it all in before Julie wrap her arm around my hips as we walk out of the evidence locker and toward the break room for some much needed coffee. Julie orders me to sit down while she gets us coffee "so how did it go with Catherine ?" Julie asks me once she seat down at the table across from me "Catherine wouldn't even look at me let alone talk to me" I tell Julie as I remember the broken hearted look on Cath face when she saw the ring on my finger."give her time Sara" Julie tells me before reaching across the table and taking my hand in her, I look Julie in the eyes and see the love in them for me and I am wash over with guilt "it hard to let someone you love go, I know you two have not been together for a year but Catherine has been holding onto the hope that the two of you will get back together like you always use to do" Julie said before giving my hand a little squeeze"Julie I love you and we say that we would been honest with each other" I tell Julie before looking at my and Julie's hands "there's something I need to tell you, but you are not going to like it" I tell Julie as I hope back the tears"Sara whatever it is, you can tell me" Julie tells me before bring my hand to her lips and giving it a kiss"I kissed Catherine" I tells Julie to just get it out in the open, I was waiting for Julie to remove her hand from my hand but she didn't, I take a deep breath before continue "it was back that the crime scene, I know what Catherine get likes when it comes to children, case's involving children are the hardness for Catherine, that why I when into the house after her" I stop talking to let Julie take it in and in doing this may help her understand Catherine little better.I take another breath before continue to explain myself to Julie, when I got to the part where I kissed Catherine, Julie pull her hand away from me, after I am finish me and Julie just sit there for five minutes without saying anything to each other."We should get back to work" Julie finally said before getting up and going over to the sink and put her cup init before going to leave."Julie!" I call out to her to stop her from leaving, Julie stops just inside the doorway, I walked over to her "Julie it's you I love and it's you I want to been with" I say putting my hands on Julie shoulders and leaning in to give her a little kiss.

"thank you for telling me" Julie say after she pulled away from me "Sara I know you love me, but your still in love with Catherine' I just think you need some time alone to work out who you really want to been with" Julie say before giving me a little kiss "and no matter what you chooses, I will always care for you" Julie tells me before leaving me alone in the break room. All I know is I need to been alone to cry but I also know Julie is right, that I need to work out who I want to be with for the rest of my life.

I go to the rest room only to find it is locked from the inside so I knock on the door "I been out in a minute" it was Catherine who was in the rest room and it sounds like she been crying"Cath, it's me" I tell Catherine hoping she would come out and talk to me and she did open the door"I told you not to call me Cath" she looked really passed off with me, even through pink puffy eyes I can see that she is angry, Catherine walked back into the restroom."c'mon Cath, don't been like that" I say following Catherine into the restroom "Please just talk to me, yell at me if it will made you feel better, but please lets just talk about this" I try again hoping to get Catherine to talk to me "look Cath I never wanted you to find out like that, I am sorry" I tell her as Catherine washed her face "Me and Julie did not plain to get married it just happened" I tell Catherine as I stand behind her, I take a chance and wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder "I do still love you Catherine, but I am in love with Julie as well" I tell her before pulling away from Catherine, I move some of her hair to the side of her neck so I could kiss the back of her neck, before going to leave the restroom."Sara!" Catherine called me back "I am leaving to go back to DC soon" Catherine tells me, I thought she was going to stay until the case was over, but I guess she chance's her mind "and I do love you as well" Catherine tells me before walking over to me and gives me a Catherine leave's the restroom I make my way to the locker room, I open my locker and take out the picture of me and Julie before going to Cath old locker to take out the picture of me and Catherine before sitting down in front of Catherine old locker and looked at both picture.I don't know how long I was sitting there looking at the pictures before Greg came in and told me that I was needed in the layout room, I told Greg to let everyone know that I would been there in a Greg left I look at the two pictures for another minute or two before getting up and going to my locker to hang up both picture's in my locker side by side "what am I going to do, who am I going to chooses ? I could do with a sign" I say as I look at both picture before closing my locker and no sooner did I close my locker my phone started to ring, was this the sign I asks for?….


	11. you love us both

**Alright here is the new update I like to say thanks for the review and thank you to those of you who are reading this but are not review, also sorry about the way the last Chapter come out, I did not lay it out like that, that was on fan fiction so I will keep my eye on the lay out NOW! Please enjoy and review. **

I wake up just as Sara was getting out of bed but my whole body was so sore and my head was killing me but I remember everything that happened last night and I could not be happier.

I hear Sara turn on the water to the shower and I think I will join her in a minute or two, I just need to get my body moving, I still can't believe me and Sara got married I might be happy about it, but I got a feeling Sara may not been and it not like I planned this to happen, I think that me and Sara need to talk about this, but I am sure of two thing, this could be the best thing that happen to me and Sara or it could be the worst thing that could happen to us and this will push Sara back into Catherine's arms.

I slowly get up out of the water bed so I would not fall on the floor, as I walk into the bathroom, I see Sara in the shower sitting on the floor letting the water run over her body as she looks at her wedding ring, she was so deep in though that she does not know I am here, so I start to take off my clothes before stepping into the shower and wrapping my arms around Sara

"Hi Wifely" I say before kissing Sara's back "let go and had something to eat because I think we need to talk about this" I tell Sara before kissing her on the shoulder, before getting out of the shower thinking Sara may need some time to herself.

I get dress's and dry my hair, that did not take long as my hair was not that wet, I sit down at the table to wait for Sara, I see some book on the table so I picked it up and try to read it, it was about ten minutes before Sara come out of the bath room "do you want to go home to have breakfast or just go to the café?" I asks Sara as I put down the book I was reading "I think it would be best if we go home so we can talk before we go into work" I say to Sara thinking it best we talk in private about what we was going to do, I knew I wanted to give this married a try and I hope Sara feels the same way.

"oh did I forget to tell you that I got Russell to give us the weekend off, but we are on call" Sara tells me and I get a feel we may be alright, as we got the weekend to work through this "so we got time to talk things over, so let go home to eat" Sara tells me with a little smile on her, so we get our things together before checking out and grabbing a cab back to Sara's, we did not say anything the whole way back to Sara's, as soon as we got in Sara and I when into the kitchen, Sara started the breakfast while I made the coffee, after I made the coffee I seat down at the table as I start to feel a little light headed, I watch Sara make the breakfast and I notice that she looks in pain

"how are you feeling ?" I asks Sara getting a little worried about her knowing how bad Sara hangovers can be.

"my head hurts" Sara tells me, so I get up and go into the bedroom then into the bathroom and got the painkillers out of the cupboard, I when to pick up the glass by the sink but it was not there so I when back out into the kitchen and got one out of the kitchen cupboard and fill it with water before handing it to Sara, then open the bottle of painkillers and handing two pills to Sara before going back to sit down at the table.

I can tell Sara does not know where to start or how to start, so I think it is best that I get the ball rolling on this one "Look Sara" it would be good if I have an idea what I was going to say, oh well here go's nothing "I know we never talked about getting married, but I just wanted you to know Sara that I do love you, and I am willing to give it ago, if you are" Okay so that was not to bad and it was the true

Sara did not say anything, she just kept on making the breakfast, so I just wait for Sara to finish the breakfast and to say something, so I just sit here drinking my coffee, once Sara was done making the Breakfast she came over to the table and gave me my breakfast before sitting down across from me.

"you know how much I care for you Julie" Sara tell me and I look up from my coffee "I never though I would even get married, I mean yes there was a time I though me and Catherine was going to get married, what I mean is that I never thought I would marry anyone who was not Catherine" Sara say me and I start to feel a little sad as I watch Sara as she thinks back to a time where her and Catherine were together.

"just because we are married now! Does not mean that we can't just continue the way we have been, we can just keep going slow what do you think?" I asks Sara When Sara comes back from where ever she just when, and I did not want to give up on us and I think that what Sara wants as well, since she takes my hand in her and bring it up to her lips and gives it a kiss.

"I tell you what I think" Sara say before getting up and coming around the table to sit on my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck "I think Catherine is not going to like this and yes I do still care for Catherine and apart of me always will, so I asks one thing, let me tell Catherine before we tell anyone else?" Sara asks me and I am so happy that Sara feels this way and that she has open up so much to me about her feeling for Catherine and I love her for wanting to tell Catherine first.

"of course honey, I understand but once you tell her I want to go out with our friends and celebrate" I tell Sara before smiling at her and then giving her a little kiss

"that a great idea" Sara tell me after she pulls back from the kiss and I could tell there was something on Sara mind "honey there is something I need to tell you" Sara tells me before getting off my lap and then she started to walk back and forth "if we are going to give this married a tried, then there is something you need to know" Sara say as she starts to rib her hands together.

"what is it Sara?" I asks her as I started to get worried "Sara sweetheart whatever it is you can tell me" I tell Sara as I get a very bad feeling about this.

"remember when Catherine kissed me at the back of the café ?" Sara asks me and how could I not remember that ? But I just nod as I can't find my voice "well when she kissed me, I almost kissed her back, I wanted to kiss her back, but remember I did not" Sara tells me and yes I was really upset by the thought of Sara wanting to kiss Catherine.

"Sara thank you for telling me" I say to Sara, Sara turned around to look at me but I can't look at her right now so I look away from her, but it is not because I am angry with Sara but because I feel guilty, because Sara is telling me the true and I need to do the same "there is also something I need to tell you Sara" I tell Sara still not looking at her, I take a deep breath before saying "Catherine kissed me" I tell Sara not knowing how she was going to react but before she can say anything I continue as I wanted to get everything out in the open "she also want's us all to have a three-way, you me and her" I do feel better now I got it all out, but I have no idea what is going to happen now!.

"thank you as well for telling me" Sara say's as she comes over to me and pulls me out of my chair "as long as we are open and honest with each other, then I think this married will work" Sara tells me before kissing me and I start to relax knowing that Sara was not going to kill Catherine anytime soon and that she also wants this married to work as well.

we sit back down to finish our breakfast and to talk some more, once we finish our breakfast I was about to wash up when Sara came over to me and kissed me deeply before taking me into the bedroom and we made love.

After the first round I lie there trying to catch my breath but Sara dose not want to stop even if she is breath heavy, Sara is kissing my body all over, just as we was in round two of love making, Sara phone started to ring and I knew we was needed at work, but I was in no mood to stop.

As soon as Sara phone stopped ringing my phone started up, but we just ignore our phone as we are to wrapped up in ourselves, I do not know how long we stay in bed for before we get up and have a shower together, we are in the shower for about ten minutes before getting out and getting dress, once we are dress I make us some more coffee before Sara calls Russell

"Hi Russell it's Sara" say Sara before drinking some of her coffee and listens to what Russell was telling her, Sara looked at me and I can tell by the look on her face I can tell that something bad has happen.

"What the address?" Sara asks as she put down her coffee and picks up a note pad to write down the address after Sara finish taking down the address she picks up her coffee again and listen to what Russell is saying before Sara face turns white and she looks worried before Sara say goodbye to Russell.

while we finish our coffee Sara tells me that Russell told her that Catherine, nick and Davis was on they our to the crime scene, so that was why her face lost all colour, once we finish our coffee and Sara had finish telling me everything Russell told me, we get a cab to the bar we was at last night to pick up our car before we head over to the crime Scene.

it take's about 50minutes to get to the crime scene, but I do not care how long it takes us to get there because I get to spend some more time alone with Sara, after we get to the scene and I spot Nick, Davis and Brass talking, but I did not see Catherine, I look over to Sara to see she was looking around and I guess she is looking for Catherine.

We got out of the car and got out our kits before walking over to them "what do we have ?" I asks Brass getting right down to business

"it's a family of four, Mother's name is Georgina, Father name is Joy they have two children, one is a teenage boy name Joe and a five year old girl name Samantha" Brass fills me and Sara in, Sara start's to look around the scene and I know she is looking for Catherine "she doing the walkthrough" Brass tells Sara.

"why would you let her do the walkthrough when you know how she gets when there are children involved?" Sara asks Brass before putting down her kit and taking out some gloves, putting them on before taking out a flashlight before closing her kit and going into the house to look for Catherine.

I watch as Sara walks into the house and I wanted nothing more then to follow her, but I do not follower her, I turn back around to the guys and listen to them as they start to tell me why Catherine get so upset when Children involve.

"Julie you don't need to worry about Sara and Catherine" Brass started to tell me

"you see Julie, years before Sara came to Vegas Catherine had a son name David, When David was two, he when missing for three days" Nick tells me as a tear starts to run down his cheek and I also feel the tears in the back so my eyes as i know Catherine does not have a son

"Catherine was only still a level 1, she had only been with the lab for seven months when it happened, when we find David it was too late, we had to keep Catherine away from the case but she was on the war path to find out who killed her boy" Brass say as he also has tears running out his face.

"we find out that the person who killed David also killed five other children, after that Catherine was in a very bad way" Nick tells Julie remember that time in Catherine life, he had only been there two months before it happen "Catherine was drinking a lot and did not want anyone help, then she find out she was pregnant and it was like she got another chance" Nick continue to tell me and I started to feel so sorry for Catherine.

"but after Lindsey was born Catherine was very overprotected for her alot more then normal, but then Sara come along and even if they did not get off to the best of starts, somehow Sara brought Catherine back to her old self, and once they got together and became a family, Catherine finally let David go as much as you could get over a death of a child" Brass tells me as everyone was crying now!.

I some how understand Catherine a little more now! And her relationship with Sara, and I also understand that Sara and Catherine will always have love for each other and a deep connection.

I see Catherine come out of the house looking upset but I do not see Sara, Nick also see Catherine and cleans up his face so it looked like he had not been crying before going over to Catherine and pulling her into a hug and for the first time since Catherine came back I wanted to hug her as well, but it would be out of pity.

Davis and Brass was talking to me but I was not really listening as I kept my eye on Catherine and Nick, I see nick saying something to Catherine as he holds her in his arms.

When Nick finish talking to Catherine, she stayed in his arms for a little were longer before pulling back, I can't take it any more so I turn back to listen to Davis and Brass, "Catherine is like a daughter to me, I care for her very much" Brass tells Davis , I could not take it anymore and when to talk with some of the neighbours.

when I was talking to one of the neighbours I see Davis go over to also talk with the neighbours, after talking with the neighbours I go back to Brass, I did not find much out about the family only that they was lovely people, Davis also come back over to me and Brass and tells us the same thing.

I see Sara walk out of the house, as she walks out of the house I saw her looking at Catherine before she turns and looked at me, she gives me a little smile before coming over to join us.

Sara was walking over to us, Catherine must of saw her as her and Nick also came over to join us, when everyone had join us, Sara started to tell us what she had find, once Sara had finish Catherine also filled us in with what she also find, the good news is that the teenage boy was nowhere to be find in the house.

I did a quick walk around the house, I did not really see anything with the blood that would help so I thought it would be for the best if I go back to the lab to see if I could find something new and everyone else agree so me and Davis was going to go back to the lab.

we was walking away Sara pulled me back "Julie Sweetie, Catherine knows" was all Sara needed to say, so it was not just the little girl Catherine was upset about, she was also upset about me and Sara being married, but how did she find out ? Did Sara tell her? No I didn't think Sara would of told Catherine, if she was really upset about the little girl "she saw my wedding ring" Sara answer my unasked question "look! go back to the lab with Davis and I will try and talk with Catherine" Sara tells me and I know there is something Sara not telling me

"alright Sara, if anyone can get through to Catherine it's you" I tell Sara before giving her a kiss, I did not want to push Sara in to telling me if she was not ready, after I pull back from the kiss I walk over to the car where Davis is waiting for me, I get into the drives side of the car and wait for Davis to get in before heading back to the lap.

"so that was some kiss" Davis say to me, of course he enjoy seeing two woman kiss "it was hot" he say with a big smile on his face, we did not talk the rest of the way back to the lab.

when we got back to the lab I started going over all the evidence again and then again before going over statement from everyone in this case, I find myself reading the same line over and over as my mind kept going back to Sara and Catherine.

It was two forty five in the afternoon when I decided that I had had enough so I started putting everything back in the evidence bags and boxes, I also put all the paper back in to the right flies, I head to the evidence locker and log everything back in before putting all the files back, I go to look for Russell to see if Sara is back yet! But remember I have a piece of evidence in my pocket that I forgot to log in, so I head back to the evidence locker.

As I am walking back out of the evidence locker again I run into Sara, who was holding way too many evidence bags so I take some from her "hi babe, want to go and get some coffee?" Sara asks me while I was taking some bags off her.

"of course baby" I answer with a smile before turning and going back into the evidence locker again and then waited for Sara to lock everything in, once she does I wrapped one of my arm around her hips before we walk out of the evidence locker and head to the break room to get some coffee.

I tell Sara to sit down while I made the coffee, but if you asks Sara she would tell you I gave her an order, once I made the coffee I handed Sara her before sitting down across from her "so how did it go with Catherine ?" I asks Sara knowing she wants to talk about it but just need a little push.

"Catherine wouldn't even look at me let alone talk to me" Sara tell me and I can see how upset she is, I know this is not easy for Sara.

"give her time Sara" was all I can think to say, as I reach across the table and take her hand in mine, we lock eyes and I can see so much guilt in Sara eyes, Sara could be feeling guilty about so many thing, like not telling Catherine we are married or feeling guilty because we are together or feeling guilty because she feel she is some how cheating on Catherine with me or feeling guilty because she still has feeling for Catherine, so like I say it could be a lot of reason "it hard to let someone you love go, I know you two have not been together for a year, but Catherine has been holding onto hope that the two of you will get back together like you always use to do" I tell Sara before giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Julie I love you and we say that we would been honest with each other" Sara say to me and I get a bad feeling, a very bad feeling "there's something I need to tell you, but you are not going to like it" Sara tell me and I think my heart just stopped that hearing those words.

"Sara whatever it is, you can tell me" I say to Sara but I really don't think I want to hear whatever Sara is going to tell me and before I knew what I was doing, I brought Sara's hand up to my lips and gave it a kiss

"I Kissed Catherine" Sara tells me and I feel my heart break but as hard as it was to hear I knew from the moment Catherine came back something like this would happen, I hear Sara take a deep breath "it was back at the crime scene, I know what Catherine gets like when it comes to children and cases involving children are the hardness for Catherine, that why I when into the house after her" Sara try to explain.

I take everything in that Sara has told me and I do understand why she when into the house after Catherine and I do understand in some way why she kissed Catherine but as Sara was telling me about the kiss I find myself pulling my hand out of her, but in other ways I am finding it hard to understand as well.

we sit there for about five minutes without say anything to each other, "we should get back to work" I say thinking it would be for the best that we have some time to ourselves, I get up and put my mug into the sink, then I go to leave.

"Julie" Sara calls out to me and I stop just inside the doorway, I do not turn round as I hear Sara walking over to me, "Julie it's you I love and it's you I want to been with" I hear the words and I know Sara means what she is saying, but I know she is feeling confused which is normal, I turn around and Sara puts her hands on my shoulders before leaning in to give me a kiss, I do not kiss her back but I do not pull away.

"thank you for telling me" I say to Sara after she puts back "Sara I know you love me, but your still in love with Catherine, I just think you need some time alone to work out who you really want to been with" I tell Sara before giving her a little kiss "and no matter who you chooses, I will always care for you" I tell Sara before leaving her alone in the break room.

I hold back the tears as I walk to the restroom, as soon as I walk into the rest room, I cannot hold the tears back anymore and they fall freely, I lock the door and fall to the floor crying, I know if Sara picks Catherine over me, it would kill me, after I calm down I get up and wash my face, I am glad no one was in the restroom because I did not check before breaking down.

I need some air so I think I go for a walk around the block, as I walk toward reception I see a young blonde girl there and I know the girl to been Lindsey, I never met her before but I seen photo's of her and Sara "look you must be new here, I am here to see my mummy's Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle" Lindsey tells the young girl

"will they know what it is about ?" the red hair girl at reception asked

"I do not need a reason to visit my mothers" Lindsey tell the young girl

"I am sorry but if it is not in regards to a case then I cannot get Miss Willows or Mrs Sidle for you" the girl tells Lindsey, Okay where did we get this girl from?.

"are you really this stupid ? I want to talk with Both my mothers Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle so call them and tell them that they daughter is here, oh and for the record it is Miss Sara Sidle not Mrs, my parents are not married unfortunately" Lindsey tells the young girl and i get a knock in my stomach.

"Lindsey ?" I say going over to try and help her out, as she turns around to look at me I can see Catherine in her "I am Julie Finn Finlay I work with you mum Sara" I tell Lindsey and she looks me up and down

"so you are the bitch dating my Mother S ?" Lindsey asks me so I guess Sara must of told her that we are dating, I knew that Lindsey would not like me straight away she is a teenage after all and no one like seeing one of the parents with someone else, I just hope that once's Lindsey gets to know me maybe we can be friends "mum!" Lindsey say before push pass me, I turn around just in time to see Sara and Lindsey hugging, I stay back to let them have some time together.

"hi baby girl, I been trying to call you" Sara say pulling back a little

"I know, I been away for a week, sorry I did not call you Mother S" Lindsey tells Sara

"away? Where did you go and it was nice of you to tell me by the way!" Sara tells Lindsey and it nice to see Sara in mum mode, it a side of her I never seen before. "just because your in college young lady does not mean you can pick up and leave town" Sara say letting Lindsey know she is upset with her.

"I know I am sorry Mother S, you know I would of told you but I did don't want to tell you anything just yet! and I have a very good reason to not saying anything" Lindsey tells Sara and I see Catherine walking toward us

"are you going to tell me now ?" Sara asks Lindsey

"Lindsey sweetie" Catherine say coming over and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"hi Mother C" Lindsey says giving Catherine a very big hug "I missed you" Lindsey say also giving her mum a kiss on her cheek before taking Sara's hand in one of her and keeping a hold of Catherine hand " I need to tell you both something so can we all have dinner soon?" Lindsey asks them and I look that the three of them as a family before looking down at my wedding ring and a part of me knows I will never been apart of this family.

So I leave them to it and go for that walk around the block, I do not know how long I was walking for as I was so deep in thought thinking about me and Sara before getting pulled out of them as my phone started to beep letting me know I got a text message came through.

_Hi Babe meet me at the café in 5mine love Sara xxx _

the text read I text back saying I would be about ten minute and I got a bad feeling about this a very bad feeling.

**Hi everyone i hope you enjoy this chapter also Fanfiction net** **not only bring the works together, it also taking workd out or changing works as well, like turn shower into shoulder, i put everything right i think but i may of missed somethings so sorry for that, also if this is happening to any of you as well let me know or if anyone knows how i can stop it from happing please let me know thank you and please review**


	12. New York New York

**This chapter is from Lindsey POV: and I would like to say a big SORRY for the way this chapter came out before, I was watching a film while doing it before, so I redid it, so I had taken the chapter down and put up the redone chapter, and it SO help me just sitting that the table doing this chapter with no TV it come out so much better and I also came up with a great idea which you will see in this chapter, there are still some spelling and grammar mistakes but I hope it is easier to read. **

**So no more watching TV which I am working on a new more thing you may notice that some of the things for Chapter 11 are different in this Chapter.**

I just got back from my trap to New York and as tired as I am feeling right now!, I am very happy with the way my trap when and all I want is to talk with both my mother's about my trap, so I think I will leave my things in the beg for now! And just have a quick my shower.

After my shower, I check my phone, as I left my phone behind, and I got to say it has been a week of hell trying to live without my phone.

"_Hi Lindsey, it Mother C just letting you know I am coming back to Vegas tonight as I got to work on a case and hope if your not to busy with school we can have dinner one night, I got to go sweetie, I will see you soon I love you honey" _this is fantastic, now I get to tell both my mother's my big news at I have.

"_hi Lindsey did you take any notes from history class? If you did, can I please get copy's oh also before I forget, you never guess who asks me out, call me back ASAP and I tell you everything, Later girlfriend" _that was Pixie she is totally crazy, but so much fun, I will call her later.

"_hi Lindsey, just letting you know that your Mother C is in town, I guess you may alright know, but I was thinking that the three of us could have dinner together, call me soon I love you sweetie" _that was Mother S, out of both my Mothers she is the coolness, she never make any of my boyfriends pee in a cup like Mother C has dose.

"_Lindsey! Did you know that your Mother S was dating some woman called Julie Finn? Because if you did, I would hope that you would care enough about me to tell me or warned me your Mother S was dating" _wait! what ? Mother S is dating someone ? When did this happen? Mother S has not said anything to me, No wonder Mother C sounds so upset.

I listen to the rest of my messages, I have a lot more from both my mother's and by the end they started to sound worried about me, I also have some more messages from Pixie asking where I am and then in one of her messages she tells me that John has told her that I was in New York and wished me good luck, she also told me that Rocky had asks her out and I am very happy for her because she liked him since high school.

John is one of my best friend and had only called me once, saying he was missing me and to call him as soon as I get back from New York, apart from some of my teacher's John was the only person who knew I had to go to New York, Pixie had been away visiting her parents as her father had fallen ill, she had came back the same day I left for New York, so I never got to change to talk to her.

I also had some other messages from my other friends about some party that had happened while I was away. but I do not really care about some silly party as there will be more parties.

After I finish listening to my messages, I to see if I can borrowing my friends car as mine is still in the shop, my car has been in the shop for almost two weeks now! so it should been ready for me to pick it up! My friend let me borrow her car but I had to promise we would have lunch tomorrow and I would tell her all the gossip from New York and she would tell me all the gossip for the last week, while I have been away.

So now I am in the car driving toward the CSI building to see my Mother S and Mother C, I can't wait to have a catch up with both my mother's and of course I want to know all about this Julie Finn! I have never really care much about any of my mothers girlfriend or boyfriends and I never been friends with any of them, because I do not see the point, because at the end of the day my mother's always get back together, because they do love each other, they just need a break from each other even now and again.

I pull the car into the parking lot of the CSI building and parked the car before walking into the building and over to a young looking girl who can't be much older then me.

"Hello I am Lindsey Willows Sidle and I am here to see my mothers Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle" I tell the girl since she is new here and dose not know that I am Catherine and Sara Daughter.

"what is the reason for you visit?" the girl asks me, I guess she did not hear me

"I am here to see my mothers Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle" I tell the girl again and I know she heard me this time.

"do they know what it is regarding?" the girl asks me, oh my god is this girl for real ? I asks myself

"look you must be new here, I am here to see my mummy's Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle" I say to the girl using the word mummy's, I not used that word since I was two years old, but something tell me that this girl might understand that word, I look around hopping to see someone I know that can help me out but I don't see any one I know, I hate that there has been so many changes since uncle Warrick was killed, I feel tears at the back of my eyes as I think of my uncle Warrick he was so cool.

I remember when I was about six years old, it had been one of the hotties day of the year, so me and both my mothers was by the pool, since they had taken some time off to spend with me, uncle Warrick had come round to drop off some films for my mothers and had ended up throwing me into the pool, he had got into trouble with Mother C for that, but all he did was pick her up and threw her into the pool as well.

Mother S just laugh her head off but since some how got uncle Warrick out of the house, before Mother C could kill him.

"will they know what it is about?" the girl asks me pulling me out of my thoughts, I wrapped away the tear that was running down my cheek, before turning back to the girl and all I wanted to do is hit her as hard as I could around her face.

"I do not need a reason to visit my Mothers" I can't believe that there is someone this dump working here, I need to have a work with my Mothers about this girl.

"I am sorry but if it is not in regards to a case then I cannot get Miss Willows or Mrs Sidle for you" the girl tells me and wait just a minute why did she say Mrs Sidle for? My mothers are not married.

"are you really this stupid ? I want to talk with both my mother's Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle so call them right now and tell them that they daughter is here to see them, oh and just for the record it is Miss Sara Sidle not Mrs, my parents are not Married unfortunately" I added that last bit feeling a little sad about the fact that they never got married, maybe I should just give up on this stupid little girl and call one of my mother's to come and get me.

"Lindsey?" oh thank god someone normal, I think to myself before turning around, I see a blonde woman walking over to me and I have no idea who this woman is, as I have never seen her before but it looks like she knows me, I can only guess that she must work with Mother S and has seen a picture of me in her locker, "I am Julie Finn Finlay I work with your mother Sara" so this is Julie, I look her up and down, what the hell is Mother S thinking dating her?, she not all that pretty, no wonder Mother C is so upset, what does Mother S see in this woman anyway?.

"so you are the bitch dating Mother S" I say to her while looking her right in the eyes, so she knows I am not happy about the fact that she is dating my mother S, I look over her shoulder for a second and see Mother S walking around the corner "Mum!" I call out as I am so happy to see her, I push passed the bitch before hugging my mum and getting a hug in return.

"Hi baby girl, I been trying to call you" Mother S tells me and I know I am in trouble for not letting her know I had to go to New York for a week, oh well better get this over with.

"I know, I been away for a week, sorry I did not call you Mother S but I left my phone behind" I tells Mother S giving her a puppy eyes knowing Mother S would not believe me because adults think that teenagers can't live without they phone's so there is no way I could have left my phone behind right? wrong because I am a teenage and I did forget my phone and yes it killed me not having my phone, so yes we teens can forget our phones some times.

"away? Where did you go? and it was nice of you to let me know by the way! And you really think I am going to believe, that you forgot to take your phone? I don't think so because your phone is glued to your hand" Mother S tells me and I knew she would not believe me that I forgot to take my phone and not even my puppy dog eyes are working, "just because your in college young lady does not mean you can pick up and leave town without tell me" Mother S said letting me know how worried she was about me and how disappointed she was.

"I know, I am sorry Mother S, you know I would of told you, but it was a last minuet trap and I really did leave my phone behind, and the only reason I am not going to tell you anything about my trap yet! Is because I want to tell both you and mother C together over dinner" I tell Mother S hoping that she would believe me this time and we can more on from me going to New York without telling her to having dinner.

"Dinner? Tomorrow night? Well see Lindsey there something I need to tell you" Mother S started to say but did not get to finish what she was going to say, as Mother C just walked around the corner.

"Lindsey Sweetie" Mother C say happily as she come over to me and gave me a very big hug, I am also very happy to see Mother C, as I not seen her since she moved to DC, Mother C give's me a big kiss on my cheek, oh how much I have missed her, we are always talking on the phone but it just not the same thing as having her here.

"Hi Mother C" I say also giving her a big hug "I missed you" I tell her before I also give her a kiss on the cheek I pull back and take Mother S is hand in mine and Mother C hand in mine as well and looked that them both before saying "I need to tell you both something, so can we all have dinner tomorrow night?" I asks them, knowing they might be busy working on the case and may not have time for dinner tomorrow night, but I asks anyway.

"Dinner tomorrow night sound fine to me" Mother C answer before looking at Mother S

"I would love to but I can't, I have plans" Mother S tells us before looking down at her feet.

"I am sure YOUR wife will understand that you can't go on a date with her because your having dinner with OUR daughter" Mother C says to Mother S sounding really annoy with Mother S.

"What? Your married ? Not only did you not tell me you was dating someone but you got married?" I asks Mother S as I feel so upset that she is married, but I feel more upset because she married someone who is not Mother C, I let the tears fall freely down my face "how could you do this to us?" I asks Mother S before wrapping my arms around Mother C, Mother C hug me back as she holds me close to her.

"Lindsey Sweetie, please believe me when I say that I was going to tell you about Julie and as for us getting married that was not planned…." Mother S started to tell me but Mother C cut her off.

"Sara don't! because there is nothing you can say to make this better" Mother C tells Mother S and I can tell she is holding back and doing her best not to yell, "not telling me is one thing, but you should of told OUR daughter" Mother C said before turning us around and walking us toward the break room.

Mother C makes us some coffee before sitting down at the table with me "thanks Mother C" I say taking the coffee that was handed to me "so how are you holding up?" I asks my Mother C knowing how hard this must be on her.

"I am find" my Mother C tells me "and I should be the one asking you that question" my Mother C tells me

"well I am in shock, I am angry and upset and I want to kill her" I tell Mother C before drinking some of my coffee "but I guess that is nothing compared to how you must be feeling right now" I say knowing Mother C must be dying inside.

"well I will not lie to you Lindsey, I did hope that me and Sara would of got back together when I came back to Vegas for this case and that Sara would also come back to DC with me" Mother C tells me as a tears start to falls down her face.

I want my parents back together again, because when all is said and done they do love each other and belong together, "look Mother C, Mother S will soon realise that she made a mistake and will come back to you" I tell Mother C taking her hand in mine and giving it a squeeze.

"let forget about your Mother S for a minute Okay?" Mother C asks me and I give her a nodded "so tell me where you have been ?" Mother C asks me

"I been in New York for the lest week, that why I want us all to have dinner because there is something I need to tell you both" I tell Mother C and I know I need to tell her something to cheer her up "I did meet someone while I was in New York" I tell Mother C and I see a little smile come on to her lips, I am only telling Mother C this because the person I met is safely back in New York away from her.

"tell me about him, where did you two meet?" Mother C asks me wanting to know more.

"it not a him, it a her" I tell Mother C, I have never dated a girl before, don't get me wrong I know that Both my Mother's wouldn't mind me dating a girl, it just I never have before and this is all new to me "her name is Rachel and I met her while I was in New York" I tell Mother C wanting to say more but I don't, because I am not ready to have that talk just yet!.

"I am so happy that you have met someone Lindsey" Mother C tells me with a smile on her face and I know there is more, there is always more when it comes to my boyfriends so I can't images that it would be any different when it comes to girlfriends "so does this Rachel had a last name ?" Mother C asks me and I totally knew it.

"no you are not going to run a police check on her" I tell Mother C before finishing my coffee "look I have to go, I need to get some sleep before class's" I tell Mother C as I get up from the table "will you walk with me to the car?" I asks Mother C and she got up before linking our arms together, then we started to walk toward the parking lot.

"look I will talk to Sara about dinner tomorrow night" Mother C tells me giving me a little smile and I know she is just putting on a brave face but really she is dying inside, we get to my friend car and I give my mum one last hug goodbye before getting in and driving back to college.

As I am getting ready for bed I keep thinking about my parents and trying to come up with a way to get them back together, once I am in my night clothes I get into bed, I text Mother C to say goodnight and to keep her chin up, before putting my phone under my pillow and going to sleep

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICS ICSICSICSICSICSICSI

I did not sleep very well last night as I could not turn off my brain, so I just gave up on sleeping and did some course work, it is a good thing that I do not have a roommate anymore, I did for the first month but she was so home sick that she left to go back home as she was not from Vegas, I can't remember where she was from now!.

It was seven in the morning when I go for a shower, after my shower I text Pixie about meeting up for breakfast, as I wanted her help in getting my parents back together but we could not come up with anything, the only idea Pixe had was to get my parent to had sex and then find a way for my new step mum to catch them going at it, I told her there was no way I could pull that one off and to come up with another idea, the whole time we was having breakfast, Mother S kept calling me but I did not answer because I just was not ready to talk to her yet!.

I also filled Pixie in about everything that happened in New York and I also told her all about Rachel, Pixie also had some news for me, Rocky, Pixie's new boyfriend has asks her to go home with him for the weekend to meet his parents.

After breakfast my morning when by really quickly, with catching up on the school work i missed and telling my teachers that I am changing college and moving to New York

As promise I had lunch with my friend who car I borrowed and told her everything about New York and she told me everything that had happed why I was away.

My afternoon when the same way as my morning, with me catching up on my school work and talking with my teachers about my moving to New York, my drama teachers was upset about me moving to New York but she was happy for me that the same time.

Mother S had been calling me all day but I still did not feel like talking to her, I go back to my room to catch up on my college work that I could not do today, Mother C text me to tell me that Mother S can have dinner with us tonight and that she would pick me up at nine so they can still do some work on the case.

I text Mother C back to let her know that I will meet them there and to text me the address of the restaurant, so that also gives me some time to do some more course work before getting ready, as I was half way through catching up on my history, when there was a knock at my door.

"pixie, I say we will go out tomorrow…" I say as I walk to the door , thinking that it was Pixie "oh it you" I say after I open the door to find my new step mum Julie there.

"can I come in please?" Julie asked me

"no" I say before going to close my door but Julie stop me by putting her foot in the doorway "what do you want from me?" I asks her as she is the last person I want to see right now!.

"just to talk" Julie say to me as she gives me a little smile "look Sara love you very much, and she is so upset because your angry with her, she feels really guilty for not telling you about us" Julie tells me before looking down at her feet "can you please just talk to her, because you do mean a lot to her" Julie tells me

"Look Julie, just because you are married to Mother S does not give you the right to interfere in my life or in my relationship with Mother S" I tell Julie, letting her know I am not happy she is married to my Mother S "Just because your married to my Mother S does not make you my mum and just so you know we are never going to be friends, so if you want to help stay the hell away from me" I tell her before closing the door in her face.

I put some music on while I am getting ready, so I do not have to think about my new so call step mother or have to think about me telling my mothers that I am moving to New York and of course they will want to know everything about Rachrl.

Once again I borrow my friend car, as I did not had time to pick mine up from the shop today, I really do need to find sometime tomorrow to pick it up, as I walk into the restaurant I look around for my mothers but I can't see them, so I just walk up to the woman by the front door and give her my name and she shows me over to the table, after I sit down another waitress come over to me so I order myself and Mother C a glass of wine and I order a beer for Mother S.

After the waitress leaves to get our drinks, I look around at all the happy couples, as I look around the room I see two woman in the back, one has strawberry blonde hair like Mother C and the other woman had dark blown hair like Mother S, looking at these two woman makes me feel sad, that my parents are still not together and I still have no idea how to get them back together.

just as the waitress brought our drinks over to the table, I see my parents walk into the restaurant together, as soon as they see me they walk over to the table, I got up and gave Mother C a hug before sitting back down at the table.

"hello to you as well Lindsey" Mother S say to me with a hint of hurt in her voice and I gave her a look to let her know I was still very upset with her "I know your upset with me Lindsey and I am sorry I did not tell you about me and Julie" Mother S tells me again but I just look away from her and look toward Mother C just in time to see her down the glass of wine "I just did not know where we was going, but now you know about Julie, maybe we could go out just the three of us some time" Mother S asks me before looking at Mother C and adding "we did not plan on getting married, but now that we are, I need to try and make it work" Mother S tells Mother C.

"Sara we are here for Lindsey, not you" Mother C say to Mother S and I know she is putting up her walls, she always does to try and stop herself from getting hurt but it is to late for that "we are here as a family, so let order" Mother C say before calling over the waitress.

We order our food and Mother C order herself another wine "so Lindsey are you going to tell us why you when to New York for?" Mother S asks me and I know it time to tell them about me moving to New York, so I take a deep breath before I start.

"well you remember that I apply for Nyada, but I did not get in" I tell my Mothers "well I got a call from Carmen Tibideaux, telling me that I had another change to audition, a call back if you like" I tell them and I see they faces light up as they know how much this means to me as I always wanted to go to Nyada since I was four "I know she would normal come here to see me, but because of her timetable at Nyada, she asks me to go there for a week, so I did" I tell them and I can see they are itching to know if I got in or not, but I am not going to tell them just yet! As I want a little bit of fun first.

"anyway, Carmen arrange for me to stay with two of her students, Kurt and Rachel" I tell them and I see Mother C wanting to know more, so I tell her more "Kurt is a lovely guy he a fun gay guy, I think you two would like him" I tell them

"Lindsey it is nice that you had fun while in New York but right now I do not really care about Kurt or Rachel, I just want to know if you got into Nyada" Mother S tells me

"you may want to care about Rachel, Sara because Lindsey is dating her" Mother C tells Mother S

"What?, Does this Rachel have a last name?" oh no not her as well, they are starting to sound like that Carrie Underwood song _"last name"_.

"I have some bad news" I tell them and I know I am being really horrible right now! But it is just to much fun, messing with my parents like this "the bad news is, I am going to be moving to New York, I got in" I say with a big smile on my face, both my mother got up so fast they knock they chairs over but did not care, they come around the table and gave me a big hug.

"congratulations baby girl" Mother S said before kissing me on the forehead

"congratulations, I knew you would get in some day" Mother C say giving my cheek a kiss "I am so prove of you" Mother C say to me as they both carry on hugging me and I could not be happily then I am right now being in-between my mother's while they hug me, I feel like a little girl again and that nothing can hurt me while I am in they arms.

My Mothers stop hugging me and hugged each other, but quickly pulled away from each other, befpre picking up they chairs and sitting back down without saying anything to each other "so Lindsey tell us about Rachel" Mother S asks me acting like nothing had happened.

"not much to tell really" I lie to them, because there is something that happen between me and Rachel that I am still trying to deal with, me Rachel and Kurt all when out one night and we all had a little to much to drink, I woke up the next morning naked in Rachel bed, Rachel was also Naked, Of course we did talk about it but we could not really remember what happened so we agree to take things slow when I go back to New York.

"Lindsey" Mother C say to me

"Okay, Rachel is a Students at Nyada, we spend some time together and got to know each other but it still early days" I say drinking some of my wine, I do would to talk to them about this, I just don't know how "but I will tell you something, she has two dads just like I have two mums" I tell them just as the waitress bring our food over to the table.

as we eat our dinner I tell them more about my time in New York, Mother C also tell us how things are going in DC, Mother S only told us that her and Julie had planned on going to see lord of the rings on stare tonight, but a friend of Julie was going to see it tomorrow night and that Julie had talked her friend to going tonight so that Mother S could come and had dinner with me and Mother C and that they are going to see it tomorrow night now!.

After we finish dinner we get a cab and go back to Mother S apartment to watch a movie, I go to the bathroom while Mother S finds a DVD for us to watch and Mother C dose the drinks.

I had hope that I would of come up with an idea by now! To get my parents back together but I still got nothing, as I was washing my hands I could feel a headache coming on, so I open Mother S bathroom mirror to find some painkillers and that when I see Mother S sleeping tablets and that gives me an idea, so I take out my phone and text john before taking two sleeping tablets out of the bottle and putting them into my pocket before going back out into the living room.

"I am just going to stop it while I go to the toilet as I not seen this movie yet" Mother S said half way through the movie, before getting up off the couch next to me and going to the bathroom

"I may as well get us some more drinks" Mother C said before getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"no you don't had to do that I will get the drinks, while don't you just sit back down and relax" I tell Mother C pulling her down onto the couch next to me before getting up and going to the kitchen.

I open another beer for Mother S and do Mother C another glass for wine before taking out the two sleeping tablets and breaking them up before putting them into my mothers drinks just as I picked up the drinks I got a text.

I take the drinks into the living area and putting them down onto the coffee table before taking out my phone from my pocket then sitting down on the chair that Mother C had been sitting in before.

"who that from Lindsey ?" Mother C asks me as she picks up her wine

"it just John" I tell her as I read the text

"oh how is John?" Mother C asks me before drinking some of her wine

"his find, he just wanted to let me know that if I chance my mine about tonight that I am still welcome to join him and the other" I tell my Mother C and I am not really lying because he did asks me today if I wanted to go to some party but I turned him down, I did lie about why he text me, he text me to let me know he was downstairs, I text him back telling him to wait and that I will text him when it is safe to come up.

Mother S come back out of the bathroom and looked at Mother C who was sitting on the couch now! I thought Mother S was going to say something but she did not, she just came over and picked up her beer and down half of it before taking a seat next to Mother C and then turning on the movie again.

I did not finish watching the last half of the movie as I kept looking over that my Mothers on the couch together, Mother S was the first to fall asleep, but I think the beer was a big help as well, Mother C just seat there with Mother S head on her shoulder, I could also see Mother C eyes when also falling but she was fighting it.

"Lindsey I think we need to go" Mother C said in a very sleepy voice

"your right Mother C, I think I will go and leave you and Mother S alone" I say getting up and going over to the door "night Mother C have fun" I call back before leaving the apartment and going downstairs to get John.

"Lindsey there you are" John say after he got out of his car when he saw me coming toward him "Lindsey are you should you want to do this ?" John asks me

"yes I do, let go up, Mother S was already asleep and Mother C was joining her" I tell John while he locks his car, then follows me up to Mother S is apartment.

I let us in using my key, I go in first just to make sure that they are both asleep and there are so, I call for John to come in.

John help me to carry my parents into the bedroom and to put them onto the bed, I told him to wait in the living room while I undress them, since I did not want John to see my parents naked, I put them under the covers before taking off they underwear so that I do not have to see them naked.

I throw they clothes all around the room before moving Mother C into Mother S arms before going back into the living room and turning everything off.

"are you ready to go?" I asks John since he is the one who needs to driver me to where I need to go next

"Lindsey are you really sure you want to go through with this? John asks me again

"yes I am John, now are you going to driver me to the CSI Building ?" I asks John and he just nodded his head, so we left my Mother S apartment and go down to John's car.

Once we got to the CSI Building I thanked John for all his help before getting out of the car and watching him drive off.

I walk into the building, I roll my eyes at seeing dumb girl again, but I just walked over to her "hello I am here to see Julie Finn" I tell the girl hoping that I did not have to go through what I did before.

**so there you go, please review and let me know what you think of the new reworked Chapter 12**


	13. Court in the act

**Okay everyone here is the new update sorry it told so long but I been very busy at work with it being half term and everything, also this chapters is very long and has a lot in it, I closed the case and what told the longs to wright would be the sex scene I done for you lovely people, I also like to say thank you for all the great review I got from you all and to those of you who are reading but not review thank youOh also before I forget, there is a little bit of a Once upon a time crossover for you OUAT fans like me, you will know it's OUAT while reading it, for you who are not OUAT fans not to worry you can still enjoy this chapter without knowing OUAT!.Anyway I hope this chapter was worth the wait please let me know what you think**

**Enjoy :D**

I am walking around the block trying to clear my head, because you see I have just told Sara that I will always care about her no matter who she chooses to be with, I only did that because we are married now and Sara will want to do the right thing by me, but she still has feeling for Catherine, so I want to give Sara some space to work this out for herself, but am I doing the right thing?.

And not five minute's after i tell Sara that does Lindsey turn up and she was not very happy about the fact that I am with Sara, as far as I know Sara had not told her about us yet! Because Sara had wanted Lindsey to meet me first before telling her anything, So how does she know?.

Of course Catherine must of told her, because if Sara had been the one to tell her, she would have warmed me.

So anyway here I am, just walking round trying to work it all out in my head, just as I was thinking about heading back to the labs, I got a text from Sara asking me to meet her at the café in five minutes.

So I turn back around and head toward the café, as soon as I walk in, Emma the waitress started to make's my coffee as soon as she saw me.

"What! no Sara tonight?" she asks me with a smile on her face

"she been here soon" I tell Emma before I notice our case was on the telly "can you turn that up please Emma?" I asks her and she dose

"you look great" Emma says when she see me on the TV at the crime scene and I just roll my eyes

"yeah! Right" I say as I do not think I look that great

"Emma right, you do look good" Sara say from behind me "hi Emma" Sara say sending Emma a sweet smile

"hi" Emma say smiling back at Sara before making Sara a coffee and then handing it to Sara.

"thank Emma" Sara say before putting her hand on my shoulder to get me to look at her, since my eyes had been on the TV the whole time, "let get a table in the back so we can talk" Sara say before very slowly moving her hand off my shoulder and down my arm to take my hand in her, then walking us over to a table in the corner.

"so how is Lindsey?" I asks Sara, I know I should let Sara be the one to start talking as she did asks me here, but I do not think I want to hear what she has to tell me.

"she doing good, she was tired from her big trap to New York, so she going back to college to get some sleep" Sara tell me before drinking some of her coffee "she got some big news she wants to tell me and Catherine, so she wants us to have dinner tomorrow night, but I can't" Sara said before looking me in the eyes.

"why can't you have dinner with your daughter ?" I asks Sara wondering what was more important then having dinner with Lindsey

"because we had plans" Sara answer me and I am doing my best to try and remember what plans we made, but for the life of me I can't remember "after you left me alone in the locker room, I when to the restroom so I could be alone, but Catherine was in there" Sara started to explain and I feel my heart stop, this is it, Sara going to tell me she wants to be with Catherine, but what's all this got to do with us having plans for tomorrow? Does Sara just want one last date with me?..

I do not say anything I just sit there waiting for Sara to continue telling me that she is going to leave me "Catherine told me that she is going back to DC soon" Oh God this is it, "I did not know what I was going to do, so I asks for a sign to help me" Sara tells me and really, Sara asking for a sign ? Sara not a person who believes in signs.

"after I asks for a sign my phone started to ring" Sara tells me and I wish she would just hurry up and break up with me already because I am dying here and I really can't take it anymore "I got my sign in the form for tickets to see lord of the rings on stages tomorrow night, that why I can't have dinner with Lindsey and Catherine tomorrow night" Sara tell me

"what? Wait? Who?….." what just happened? So Sara not breaking up with me? I let out a breath I did not know I was holding "so your not breaking up with me?" I asks Sara

"of course not Julie, I love you and yes apart of me will always love Catherine, but it you I want to be with now!" Sara say with a smile on her face, I smile back before I start to cry "hey it alright" Sara said before getting up and walking around the table to sit next to me and pulls me into a hug, kissing the top of my head.

"I am sorry Sara but I really thought you was going to break up with me" I tell Sara through my tears, we stay there for another minute or two with Sara just holding me and kissing the top of my head, before I pull back and wrap my tears away.

"we better get back" I tell Sara, before we get up to leave Sara throws some money onto the table before taking my hand in her again and walking out but not before saying goodbye to Emma first.

we get back to work but I can't keep the smile off my face as hard as I try I just can't. I go through all the evidence again the old and new and as I am going through them again I see a fingerprint that I do not remember seeing before, so I go over all my evidence notes and everyone else to see if anyone notice it, but no one has.

This could be the bit of evidence we need to finally catch our killer, but I can't get ahead of the evidence, I do a search of the fingerprint and I can't do anything apart from just wait for the results.

when they come through a name pops up and my smile gets so much more bigger because we got him, we just need to find him, but I don't think that going to be to hard, I text everyone to tell them to meet me in the layout room.

Once everyone was in the layout room I tell them what I find and gave them all, the name of our killer, Brass puts out a APD on him, so hopefully we will have him behind bars by the end of the night.

Russell tells everyone to go over everything again, just to make sure we did not miss anything else, and by the end of the night we had our killer.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICS ICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"we been looking for you" I tell Christopher Sims, he looked between me and Catherine as we was the one's doing the interview Brass was standing in the corner of the room while Russell, Sara and Davis was behind the two way mirror "you know why you are here" I tell him as I lay out the photo's of all the victims on the table for him to look that.

"why don't you start from the beginning?" Catherine asks him and he takes a deep breath before he starts to tell us his story.

"I don't go out drinking much, I hate going out all together, I normal would go home from work and just read a book or watch TV, but we had to go to DC on some stupid team building weekend" he tells us and we let him know we are listening by nodding our heads

"so you did kill these two girl in DC?" I asks him and he nods "why?" I asks him thinking that they must of turned him down or made fun of him.

"please understand that I did not want to go out, but I have to, so everyone when to this bar for some drinks, we was there for an hour and I was just going to leave when she came over to me" Christopher tell us taking the photo of one of the girls from DC, the first victim "we talked, we danced and for the first time, I was happy that I had gone out, I finally saw what I had been missing out on or so I thought" Christopher tell us

"so why kill her if you was starting to like her?" Catherine asks him

"I thought I was on a promise" Christopher tell us and I knew it, she turned him down so he killed her "we when back to her, we was on the couch talking and drinking some more and after about two glass's she need the bathroom, but I grabbed her and kissed her deep before letting her go" Christopher tells us as tears started to form in his eyes, I can tell that he did care for this girl, so what happen to make him kill her?.

"I had gotten undress, right down to my boxes, by the time she came back out, as soon as she saw me in my boxes she started laughing at me, telling me that we was not going to had sex and that Gus and Mikey have put her up to it, she kept calling me stupid and that I was so easy to fool" Christopher tells us "I kept asking her to stop laughing, but she just kept laughing and before I knew what had happened I pick up a table light and hit her as hard as I could and I just kept hitting her until she stopped laughing at me" Christopher say finally looking up from the photo in his hands "I didn't mean to kill her, I just wanted her to stop laughing" Christopher tells us, so I was right about him having a easy trigger.

"and what about her?" I asks pointing to the second victim, as you been surprised how many times I heard that story about a men just trying to stop a girl from laughing at them.

"the next day I could not get what I have done out of my head, the whole day I kept thinking about it, I kept thinking about her lying there die and I also kept thinking about the poor person who would find her" He tells us and I know from the reports that her body was not founded until three days later by her roommate who had been staying with a friend that the time.

"then it hit me, it was all because of Mikey and Gus that she was die, it was all because of them, so when we had to go out again the next night I kept my eyes on both Mikey and Gus, I saw Mikey with that girl" he say pointing to the second victim, "I followed them back to the hotel and waited, I did not care how long I had to wait, but I only had to wait about four hours before the girl came out again, I followed her outside and back to the bar" he tells us "I grabbed her and pulled her into the side alleyway, but it was just warm her to stay away to Mikey" He tells us

"then what happen ? And why try to warm her after she spend four hours with him and not before?" I asked him and I can see him thinking about it

"I may of been the one who kill her but if it was not for Mikey and Gus she would still be alive" Christopher tell us and I can see he really does believe that Mikey and Gus made him kill that girl "while I was trying to warm her, she kicked me in-between my legs, so I hit her around the face making her fall to the floor, I pick up some wood that was lying on the floor and I just started hitting her over and over again" Christopher tell us and I see he is getting angry at the memory of what happened in the alleyway.

"so what did you do after you killed her ?" Catherine asks Christopher taking the words right out of my mouth

"I when back to my hotel room and have another drink before taking a shower, after my shower I started to pack as we was leaving that afternoon" Christopher tells us "I could not believe it, I had killed another girl all because of Mikey" Christopher tells us

"is that why you killed him?" I asks him before picking up a photo of Mikey and placing it in froth of him.

"he was pushing my buttons" Christopher all but yelled at me and I see Catherine put her hand on her gun, I don't know why she is wearing her gun for, it is against the rules to wear our guns in the interview room, but for some reason I am glad she is wearing it and that Brass also has his gun as well "I did not see them until we got back to Vegas, I heard him telling everyone about her" he tells us while pointing to the second victim "and I could not take it anymore, so at the end of the day, I followed him home I wanted him to see what he did to those poor girls" Christopher tells us as he looks at his hands

"so what happen with Mikey?" I asks him

"I told him that it was all because of him that they were die, that it was because of him that I killed them, he say that it was all on me that he did not make me kill those girls and that he was going to call the police, and then he push me aside so he could pass, but I had to make him see" Christopher tells us "I grabbed him by the arms and threw him up against the wall to try and make him listen" Christopher tells us with a very angry look in his eyes

"but he would not listen, he just hit me and pushed me to the floor and called me a loser and said that the world will be a better place after I was locker away… as he was walking away I pick up a rock before jumping on to his back and punch him in the head as hard as I could with the rock… I just kept hitting him over and over until he was the one lying on the floor" Christopher tells us as he looked at his hands like he was seeing the blood on them.

This is how we knew the three case's was connect, Mikey had slept with the second victim, so that gave us a DNA Match hit to the case in DC, it was only later after Gus was killed that we find out that the first victim had slept with Gus, and from what Christopher had told us, I do not believe he had any idea the two woman were hookers.

"but why kill that family for?" Catherine asks him and that what I wanted to know, it could be because he thought we was closing in on him? And wanted us to look else where, Because I had talked to him myself once, but he was not the only one on that trap and we did have our eyes on someone else for this, until the family was killed of course, then we started looking at the son, since we find out he was on a school trap to DC at the time of the murders and have not come back to Vegas until Monday.

"I had seen Georgina around the office, she would always come to see Gus and I never thought much about it" Christopher tells us "it was only after I killed Mikey that I find out they was sleeping together and that is wrong, she was a married woman with a family" Christopher said taking the photo the Georgina off the table "I try to get Gus to do the right thing, to make him see that she had a family that she had children and to think about what it would do to them" Christopher tell us.

I look toward Catherine and she looks at me and I know we are both thinking the same thing, that his mum may of left his father for another man, leaving him behind as well, we will have to look into his past to find out if it is true, but Catherine has only idea's.

"did your Mother leave your Father for another man?" Catherine asked him

"my mum did not leave us, he took her from us" he tell us with anger in his voice and in his eyes

"so is that why you kill Georgina and her family for?" I asks Christopher

"No that why I killed Gus, I tried to get him to leave her, but he told me she was leaving her husband for him" he tells us as he turns Georgina photo face down before picking up Gus photo "I could not let that happen" he tells us also pulling the photo face down, "so I killed him the same way I killed the other's, by hitting him around he head" Christopher tells us

"Georgina came to the office two days later with her little girl, looking for Gus, she had no idea he was death" he say looking toward me "no one should come in-between a family Mrs Finn" he say to me sending a chill down my back.

"I talked to her about Gus, I also told her that I knew about them and that she planned on leave her husband" he say before laughing a little "I told her that she should stay with her husband, since Gus was gone because there was no reason for her to leave her husband now! To put her husband through that pain now!" Christopher tells us not taking his eyes off me

"but that Bitch was still going to leave him, where she was in the office with me, her husband called her she told him that her sister was going to watch the little girl because she needed to talk to him" he say with hate in his eyes, eyes that are still on me and the hate in his eyes are pointed right at me, it was like he knew that me and Sara was together and in his mind that I was taking Sara away from Catherine and Lindsey, Oh my God has he been watching me? Watching us?, I look together Catherine again and I see in her eyes that she has the same thought as me.

"so I when through Gus paperwork to find Georgina address so I could go over there and talk to her again to try and make her see what Gus was really like" Christopher tells us still looking at me, and I am glad that Catherine and Brass are there, because I know that both of them are ready to jump in if he tried anything

no matter how Catherine feels about me or how I feel about her, we will look out for each other no matter what, we will put all the bad blood between us a aside when our lives are in danger.

"I when over there to tried and talk to her again, and as I pulled up I saw her and her husband in the window on the couch, cuddling and being all loved up, like nothing was wrong" Christopher tells us before sitting back in his chair, but his eyes are still on me "I watched them for…" Christopher say before looking up trying to think how long he was watching them for! "when Georgina got up and when to the kitchen, I let myself in, the door was not even locked" her say with a smirk on his face.

"her husband did not hear me walk up behind him, I just knock him out to begin with, because all I wanted was to talk with Georgina, so I made my way to the kitchen where Georgina was, but as soon as she saw me she called out to her husband" Christopher says as he started to look guilty about what he had done.

"the look of horror on her face when I told her that it was useless to call for her husband" Christopher say looking away from me "she ran into the back hall, I followed her and the next thing I knew she was lying on the floor cover in blood, everything after that is a blank" Christopher tells us while starting to play with his fingers

"then let us full in the blank, after you killed Georgina, you when back into the living room and killed Joy before making your way up stairs to kill they two children, but only to find that Joe was not home, so you carry on down the hall to Samantha room and killed her while she was asleep, how am I doing?" I asks after I finish for him, but he did not say anything.

"c'mon let go" Brass say coming over to the table from the corner where he had been the whole time, Brass pulled Christopher up out of his chair and walked him out of the room

Catherine looked at me and I think she was about to say something to me when Russell Sara and Davis walked into the room

"good job you two" Russell say looking at his watch "well we can full out our reports tomorrow, why don't we go out and have a drink?" Russell asks everyone

"that sounds great" Sara says before linking our arms together and walking us out of the room

"Sara go get our things, why I text my friend about the tickets" I tell Sara before giving her a light kiss on her lips.

"don't be to long, because I am missing you already" Sara tells me before she started to bite my earlobe a little while one of her hands makes it way to my ass giving it a squeeze.

"Sara we are still at work you know" I say pulling away from her and making out I am mad with her

"I am sorry but I just can't keep my hands off you" Sara say with a big smile on her face

"I remember you saying the same thing about me" Catherine say from behind me and I just rolled my eyes

"do me a favour Catherine and just shut the fuck up" Sara tell Catherine before walking off to get our things, I myself walk off without saying a word to Catherine and walked toward the parking lot so I can text my friend.

To my surprise my friend is awake as she text me back saying she would love to go tomorrow night, I text her back letting her know I would go and give her the tickets tomorrow night before the show starts.

Just as I put my phone back into my pocket, I see Russell, Davis, Brass and Nick walking my way

"let go and get drunk" Nick say with a big smile on his face

"Where Greg, Catherine and Sara ?" I asks and then see Catherine and Greg coming through the doors

"well that answer that question" Brass says trying to make a joke and I do laugh a little just to humour him "but where is Sara ?" Brass asks looking around

"she just when to get our things" I tell him "why don't you all go ahead and we will meet you there" I tells them thinking Sara should have been here by now!.

"no we will wait" Russell tells me and everyone agrees to wait for Sara as well

"so where are we going ?" Davis asked

"well if it alright with everybody, there is this club I know just off the strip that I would like to go to as I have some friend who work there and would like to see them while in Vegas" Catherine asks everyone and I can't help but wonder if her and Sara when there at some point and if Catherine got some plan to try and get Sara back.

"that sound like a great idea Catherine" Russell says agreeing to go

after everyone agrees to go to this club of Catherine, Sara joins us "it about time Sidle" Catherine said in a cold voice to Sara, before going to her car and getting in, Greg also got into Catherine car along with Davis.

So me Sara and Nick got into my car while Russell and Brass got into Brass's car, we followed Catherine to the club just off the strip

"first round is on me" Brass said as we walked toward the door as soon as we get to the door Catherine says hello to the bouncer before giving him a hug then walking into the club, without waiting in the line.

"Greg you can help me with the drinks" Brass asked before walking over to the bar with Greg right behind him, while the rest of us finds a table in the back.

me and Sara sit next to each other while Russell and Nick sit next to each other on the other side and Catherine when off as she saw a friend of her, but I get the feeling she is feeling a little uncomfortable around me and Sara.

Davis when to the restroom, but seat next to Nick when he return, we was there for about a good 15minute's before Brass and Greg bought our drinks over to the table, Russell asks Nick about his new girlfriend.

but I can tell everyone is dying to know about me and Sara getting married but no one say anything, but I think that because Catherine had come back to the table

after Nick told us all about his new girlfriend, Brass told us that his daughter and him was spending some time together and that his daughter was trying very hard to get her life back together, I just hope it all works out for him and his daughter, I not met Brass is daughter before but Sara has told me some of the things that has happened between them, so I will keep my fingers cross for them.

Just then One Direction live while we're young started to play so I pulled Sara out of her seat and headed to the dance floor, as we was dancing around, I could feel Catherine's eyes on us, but I did not care.

as the song ends Katy Perry part of me starts to play, by then Nick and Greg were also on the dance floor and dancing with me and Sara, by the end of the song Catherine had join us, and would luck have it Adele's someone like you started to play and before I could do anything Catherine pulled Sara into her arms and they started to dance, I guess it is a fitting song for them to dance to.

Nick pulled me into his arms and whispered into my ear not to worry about them dancing, but I am worried because Catherine and Sara have a lot of history, I can see that they are talking as they dance and I would like to know what they are saying, so I slowly dance toward them with Nick in my arms and as we get near I can hear that they are talking about Lindsey.

after that song finish's we all go back to our table to finish our drinks, after about another two hours everyone starts to head home to they beds, we all leave our cars here and get cabs

as soon as we get back to Sara apartment we head right to the bedroom and start to get into our night clothes.

"now that we have closed the case, we can start house hunting" Sara say's as she take her top off

"yes we can" I say agreeing with her

"how about next weekend ?" Sara asks me as she is totally topless now

"sound good to me" I answer her as I sit down on the edge of the bed so I can take my shoes off

"since we are married, I was thinking that we could buy the house together, you 5050 all the way" Sara tells me and I smile, likely the sound of us sharing everything 5050, so I get up off the bed and walk over to Sara with just one shoe on, i throw my arms around her neck before kissing Sara deeply.

As I am kissing Sara I carefully walk us back toward the bed, I only stop when I feel the edge of the bed on the back of my legs, I turn us around before pulling back from Sara and then pushing her onto the bed so she is on her back.

"stay there and just watch" I order Sara as I take my other shoe off, before taking my phone out of my pocket and started to play some music, then I start dancing around the room and slowly taking off what was left of my clothes.

when i was naked I carried on dancing around, as I am dancing around I put two fingers into my mouth and suck on them before turning around so that my back is facing Sara, I bend over and open my legs a little bit more, before taking my fingers out of my mouth and slowly putting them into my ass.

I never done anything like this before, so I do not really know what I am doing, but as I enter myself I let out a little moan, I move my fingers in and out of my ass in time with the music, I do not know if Sara was enjoy this so I look over my shoulder to look at her, only to see that she got her hand inside of her trousers and was playing with herself.

I smile to myself before taking my fingers out of my ass and turning around to face Sara "would you like a hand ?" I asks her as I dance back over to the bed, I lean over and put my hand onto Sara arm before slowly moving Sara hand out of her trousers.

once Sara hand is out of her trousers, I take Sara shoes off before removing her trousers and boxes, once I had Sara naked I told her to move up onto the bed some more, after she does what i asks I opened her legs.

I put myself in-between Sara legs, before putting my hand near Sara pussy and then putting her clitoris in-between my thumb and one of my fingers before I start to play with it, as soon as I started to move my fingers, Sara arched her back a little and I knew it would not been long before she reached her climax.

Knowing this I moved my head down in-between her legs and started to flick my tongue over her clitoris as well, I could tell Sara was doing her best to hold onto her orgasm for as long as she could, but I knew it was not going to take much now! So I flick my tongue a couple more times before sitting back up onto my knees, but I keep her clitoris in-between my fingers but I am moving them faster and faster

Sara's eyes are in the back of her head and her body is lifted off the bed and the next thing I know Sara's whole body beginning to shake and then her pussy juices came fly out of her and hit me right in the face

when Sara's juices stopped I watch her come down from her high and watch as her aftershock came and went, when her aftershocks stopped I waited for Sara to open her eyes, but when Sara don't open her eyes I checked on her only to find that she had passed out from her orgasm.

So I gave her a little kiss on her lips before getting off the bed, I cover Sara in a blanket before going into the bathroom to take a cold shower, not only to cool myself down after seeing Sara come like that but to also wash her juices off me.

I am finding it hard to cool down because my mind keeps picture Sara as she came, I don't think I ever seen Sara look more beautiful then she did in that moment.

After ten minutes I get out of the shower because if I stay in there much longer I will catch my death, I dry off before going back into the bedroom and getting into bed, I give Sara one last kiss before lying down and closing my eyes

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICS ICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

I wake up to find that I am alone in bed, so I turn over to see what time it is, it is 6:15pm so I sit up in bed, stretching my body trying to wake up, as I am stretching I am hit with the smell of food.

so i get up out of bed and throw on my bathrobe before making my way to the kitchen, Sara does not see me coming as she as her back to me since she is cooking.

"something smells nice" I say before putting my arms around her from behind and giving her neck a kiss

"there coffee in the pot" Sara tells me and of all the things to say to me she said that, I do not say anything about it but I do think that was a little weird, after I do myself a mug of coffee I lean up against the kitchen counter and watch Sara making our breakfast.

as I watch her I can tell she is miles away and I cant help but wonder what she is thinking, so I put my mug of coffee down and go over to Sara, hugging her from behind again.

"Where are you?" I asks Sara giving her shoulder a kiss

"I am right here babe" Sara replied

"no your not, your body maybe here but your mind it elsewhere" I say giving Sara Shoulder another kiss "tell me what on your mind" I asks her

"it's Lindsey" Sara tells me and I should of guessed it had something to do with her "I been trying to call her but she not picking up her phone" Sara tells me in a very sad voice

"maybe she just busy, you know how college kids can been" I tell Sara but I know how upset Lindsey was when she find out about me and Sara

"no it not because she busy, it because she mad as hell at me, she a lot like Catherine when she gets angry" Sara tells me and of course Catherine gets bought into our conversation again, I can't remember the last time we talked without someone bring up Catherine

"look Sara, it was just a shock for Lindsey to find out about us, but now she knows about us, she may come to acceptor us in time" I tells Sara before giving her shoulder another kiss "look! after Catherine go's back to DC, maybe the three of us can go out for dinner, so me and Lindsey can tried to get to know each other" I tells Sara hoping that me and Lindsey's can been friends because I don't want to be the evil step-mother.

"that sweet honey and I would love for you and Lindsey to be friends but I just don't see that happening" Sara tells me and I wish there was something I could do, but right now I need to have a quick shower, eat my breakfast and try to get to my friends before 7:30pm

"Okay Sara, but if there is everything I can do let me know, but right now I am going to have a shower" I tell her before once again kissing her shoulder then heading to the bathroom, I am not even in the shower ten minutes before I get out.

I get dress and eat my breakfast, I wanted to say something to Sara about this situation but nothing comes to mind, "Sara I am going to need the tickets for loud of the rings so I can give them to my friend" I asks Sara as that the only thing I can think of.

Sara gets up from the table and walks over to the key bowl by the door then walks back over to me and hands me the tickets "the guy that got them for me, drop them around this morning" Sara tells me

"this morning?" I asks her as we are normally a sleep and Sara did pass out last night after her orgasm

"yeah he came around about seven this morning, before going to work" Sara tells me with a smile on her face, but I can still see just now sad she is, even through her smile

"your amazing" I tell Sara before giving her a kiss on the lips "I hope you came back to bed after he drop the tickets off?" I asks Sara and I can tell by the look on her face that she did not, but I do not have time to give her a lecture about her lack of sleep right now.

I tells Sara I got to go and I will see her at work, just as I'm getting into the cab to go back to the bar we was at last night I get a text from my friend telling me they need to leave, so I text her back telling her I would meet them outside the theatre.

I only got like half an hour to get my ass there, as the driver pulls up at the bar I see that Catherine has not picked her car up yet!, I pay the driver before getting out of the cab and going over to my car, after I take out my keys I look at them before looking at Catherine car then back at my keys.

I really want to do it, but I am not going to be so childish, so I just get into my car and driver off to meet my friend without touching Catherine's car

"Hi Robert" I call out when I see him "where Annabelle ?" I asks him as I do not see her anywhere

"she want inside to get us some drinks and to use the restroom" Robert tells me

"Oh Okay, anyway here are your tickets" I say handing them to him

"and here are your for tomorrow night" Robert says also handing me the tickets

"Okay thanks, well I hope you enjoy it and I will see you both very soon" I tell him before giving him a hug

"your not going to say hello to Annabelle ?" he asks me

"no I am sorry, I need to get to work, but we will meet up soon" I tells him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and then headed back to my car, I could of stay for a little to see Annabelle but then is someone else I want to see before going into work.

I pull up into the college parking lot before handing over to the office to find out which room is Lindsey, I just hope I am not going to make things worst for Sara.

After I find Lindsey dorm room, I take a deep breath before knocking on the door

"pixie, I say we will go out tomorrow…." Lindsey was saying but stopped talking after she opened her door and saw it was me and not this pixie girl "Oh it you" Lindsey say not so nicely, but if Lindsey was nice to me then I would worry.

"can I come in please?" I asks her trying to be as nice as I can

"no" Lindsey say before going to close the door in my face but I stopped her by putting my foot in her doorway "what do you want from me?" she asks opening the door again and I move my foot back away from the door

"just to talk" I tell her before giving her a friendly smile "look Sara love you very much, and she is so upset because your angry with her, she feels really guilty for not telling you about us" I tell her before I look down at my feet and I do not know why I am doing that for "can you please just talk to her, because you do mean a lot to her" I tell her before looking at her again

"look Julie, just because you are married to my Mother S does not give you the right to interfere in my life or in my relationship with Mother S" Lindsey tells me, letting me know she is not happy that I am married to Sara "Just because your married to my mother S does not make you my mum and just so you know, we are never going to be friends, so if you want to help stay the hell away from me" Lindsey all but yells at me before closing the door in my face.

I just hope I not make things worst for Sara now! Maybe I should try again or better yet! I should leave things along and hope that Sara can work things out with Lindsey later at dinner, so I head back to my car before driving to the CSI labs.

After I park the car I head to the café to get me and Sara some coffee's, I am already late so what another five minutes?.

"hi Emma, can I get two coffee's to go and two blueberry muffins please" I asks with a smile on my face, even if smiling the last thing I feel like doing right now!.

"Sure" Emma says smiling back at me "are you alright Julie ?" Emma asks me

"yes I am find" I lie to her

"are you sure about that? Because you look like hell" Emma say to me

"thanks" I say laughing a little "Lindsey, Sara Daughter just find out about us and is not happy" I tell Emma, I know Emma's only been here for the last Seven months, but in that time I come to really like her and think of her as a friend and it nice to have a friend outside of work, well apart from Annabelle and Robert of course.

"I think I remember Sara mentioning that she had a daughter" Emma say and it looked like she was trying to remember something "look Julie from what Sara told me, Lindsey is a teenage right?" Emma asks me and I nod my head

"she 19" I tell Emma, not knowing what Sara has told her

"she a teenage so of course she is going to been upset that her mum is with someone else who isn't her dad" Emma tell me and I guess Sara never told her about Catherine, but I do not know if that is a good thing or not

"Lindsey has two mum, Sara and Catherine" I tell Emma and I see her mouth form a O shape, I was just about to say something more when a boy walked over to us

"Hello" he say to us and I looked around for his parents "are you Emma Swan ?" he asked Emma

"Yeah, who are you?" Emma asks him

"I am Henry" he tells Emma before looking at me then back at Emma "I am your son" he tell Emma and now it my turn to form a O with my mouth

"I don't have a son" Emma tells him "where are your parents?" Emma asks him and that what I would like to know

"ten years ago did you give up a baby for adoption?" he asks Emma, making her turn white in the face "that baby was me" Henry tells Emma

"give me a minute" Emma tells him before going into the backroom, I get up from my seat and walk around the counter and gave the boy some juice and a cookie as Emma's the only one here right now!.

"thanks" Henry says to me, I smile at him before going to find Emma as she the one who needs a friend right now!.

"hi are you alright?" I asks her as i see she is leaning up against one of the walls for support

"yes I guess so" Emma tells me and I know she is far from being alright "I knew that maybe he would find me one day, when he was like 18 or older, but not when he was ten" Emma tells me

"look if you like, I could take him with me and get Jim to find his parents" I tell her

"no it's alright, I will deal with him" Emma tells me before walking back out there and I follow her

"you know, we should get going" Haney tells Emma and I think I will stay for a while longer to help Emma out if she needs it

"go, where?" Emma asks him crossing her arms

"I want you to come home with me" he tells Emma

"Okay kid, I am calling the cops" Emma tells him and I know she not going to do it, because there's a cop sitting in the back without his uniform on as it his night off

"and I tell them you kidnapped me" Oh he is good I will give him that

"and their believe you because I am your birth mother" Emma says to him and I know she got more for him "the only problem with that kid, is that I know almost ever cop in Vegas and you see Julie here" She say pointing at me "she is a CSI and will back me up when I tell them that you just turned up here" Emma says him

"well I had to try something" Henry tells Emma just then I get a text through so I pull it out of my pocket thinking it maybe Sara but it was Russell wanting to know where I was

"look Emma I need to go, but if you want I can stay" I tell her with a smile knowing at I can just let Russell know I am needed here

"no it alright you go Julie" Emma said finally giving me, my coffee's and blueberry muffins

"thanks, but if you need anything let me know" I tell Emma before handing to the door, as I am walking to the door I can hear Emma talking to Henry and she was telling him about some superpower she has

as I walk outside I can feel the cold in the air and I do not know how it got some cold so faster, so I run across the street to the Labs, I am glad to been inside where it is warm, I go in search of Sara

but I do not really have to look because I know she will be in HER lab, it not really Sara's lab it just everyone calls it Sara's Lab and I don't really know why, but there she was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, doing her reports and I know I need to start on mine.

I walk over to Sara and put her coffee in-front of her "you read my mind" Sara said before looking at me, I hand her the bag with the blueberry muffins in "blueberry muffins, if we was not already married, I would marry you" Sara says to me with a big smile on her face and I feel my cheeks turn red "just a heads up, Russell is looking for you" Sara tells me

"yeah! I know, he text me" I tell Sara taking a sit next to her "I find him after we had our coffee's and muffins" I say taking out one of the muffin from the bag and biting into it, Sara started to talk to me but to be honest, I was not listening to her as I could not stop thinking about Emma.

"earth to Julie, is anyone there?" Sara says pulling me out of my thought

"oh I am sorry Sara" i say looking down that the muffins in my hand with one bite out of it

"what wrong" Sara asks me, so I told her about Emma and her son Henry showing up at the café "WOW!" was all Sara could say

"look I better get started on my paperwork, come and see me before you leave" I tell Sara getting up and giving her a kiss before leaving to go to my office, I sit down at my desk and look at all the paperwork that needs doing, it going to take me all night if not longer, but I think I start on the paper's for the case we just closed last night, because once the paper work is done Catherine can go back to DC and leave me and Sara along.

I am deep in my paperwork when Sara walks in "hi sexy, did Russell find you in the end?" Sara asked coming into my office

"yeah, he popped in to see me before handing out to another cirme scene" I tell Sara with a little smile on my face, I look at the cock and see it is 8:00pm "are you leaving now?" I asks Sara knowing her and Catherine say they was going to meet Lindsey at 9:00pm

"yeah we are leaving now, I just wanted to say bye and to give you this…" Sara said before walking around my desk and giving me a kiss on my lips, I move my arms around Sara's neck so i could deepen the kiss, when air becomes an issues I pull back.

"it's a good thing your leaving, because I really need to get this paperwork done and there no way I can do that with you hanging around" I tell Sara in-between breaths

"_Julie finn please come to the front desk….Julie Finn please come to the front desk" _the girl at the reception desk say over the speakers, but why did she not call me I will never know, because it not like my phone is die

"I better see what that is about, try and have fun tonight Okay babe, Lindsey and you will work things out" I tell Sara before giving her one last kiss before going to the front desk to see what I am needed for

as I am walking to the front desk I see Emma and her son Henry "Emma is everything alright?" I asks her, Emma put her hand on my arm and pulled me to one side

"I am taking Haney back to StoryBrooke to has adoptive mother, so I am going to be gone for a day or two, but I had to close the café and I can't get a hold of Ian to let him know" Emma tells me

"don't worry, I will explain everything to Ian when he shows up, just go and do what you need to do and if there is anything else just let me know" I say giving Emma a hug.

"thank you Julie and say goodbye to Sara for me" Emma tells me before pulling back from the hug "good luck with everything and I when to hear all about it when I get back" Emma tells me before going back over to Henry.

I watch them leave before going over to the desk "next time someone come's to see me, call me on my phone and not on the intercom" I tell the girl before going back to my paperwork

for the rest of the night my mine was like a ping pong ball it kept going from Emma to Sara then back to Emma and I had no idea how I got all my paperwork done, but some how I managed to get it all done.

It was only when I started to feel my eyes was getting heavy that I knew it was time for a break, I look at the cock on my desk to see it is nearly one in the morning, so I get up and head toward the break room to have a coffee

no one is in the break room so I just make myself a coffee before sitting down on the couch and then put on the TV, I would read something but my eyes need a rest from reading, I go through the channels until I hit ABC just as Body of Proof was starting, I do like Dana Delany, I tell Sara that Dana this the one woman I would leave her for, I also told my ex husband the same thing.

I was ten minutes into watching body of proof and drinking my coffee when I was called to the front desk again, so I turned off the TV and put my cup into the sink before heading toward the front desk again.

as I walked toward the front desk I see Lindsey waiting there, Oh My God has something happened? "Lindsey? This everything alright?" I asks her as I am starting to get very worried.

"everything is find, it just that….. I wanted to say sorry for the way I was toward you before" Lindsey say looking down at the feet "me and Mother S had a talk about you and I can tell that she love's you a lot, so I would like to give you a change and to try to get to know you" Lindsey tells me and I am so happy to hear her say that, I put my hands onto the girls shoulders to make her look at me.

"I would like at as well" I say smiling at her

"good, so why don't you come back with me to mother S is apartment and we can all had a drink, just the three of us?" Lindsey asks me with a smile on her face

"Where Catherine ?" I asks her knowing she not going to like me turning up very much,

"I left her with Mother S, but she did say she was leaving soon as she needed sleep… and then she say something about paperwork and don't worry I did text Mother S to let her know, at I was coming to talk to you and that I was going to bring you back so the three of us could spend some time together" Lindsey tells me and I get a feeling she up to something, but don't think to much about it as I want to make Sara happy.

"Okay I just need to get my phone from my office" I tell Lindsey before walking to my office, I had left it there because I knew I would of called Sara while in the break room and I did not want it to look like I was checking up on her.

"this is Mother C old office" Lindsey say looking a little upset maybe I should of told her to just wait for me by the front desk

"oh I am sorry I forgot this use's to be your mother office" I tell her hoping she knows I did do this on purpose, Lindsey just gave me a sad smile, I quickly pick up my phone and we leave my office and head toward my car, I can feel the ice in the air as we walk out of the Labs, I think it may even just snow.

"I hope Sara's has not drunk to much" I say to Lindsey after we drove away from the CSI building and toward Sara apartment.

"she had a few" Lindsey tells me and the rest of the driver was in silence after that as I had no idea what to say to Lindsey and I am guessing she does not know what to say to me ever, I pull up into the car lot outside of Sara's apartment building.

"Look Lindsey I just want to say thank you again for doing this, to means a lot to me and I know it will to Sara as well" I tell Lindsey smiling at her

"I just want Mother S to be happy, with Mother C living in DC and with me moving to New York she going to need somebody" Lindsey tells me before getting out of the car, I also get out of the car and locking it before following Lindsey into the building

we take the stair as the elevator is broken again, once we reach Sara's door Lindsey's opens it using her key and I must try to remember it give Lindsey a key to our new house, because I will want Lindsey to feel at home with us, when she come's to stay.

"Mother S, me and Julie are here" Lindsey calls out after she opens the door, she go's ahead of me so I close the door behind us, as I walk come inside I do not see Sara anyway

"that weird" Lindsey say picking up Sara's phone from the coffee table "she didnot read my text" Lindsey say showing me the phone "maybe she in the bathroom, I go and check while you do us some drinks" Lindsey say handing toward the bedroom and then going inside "Maybe we should do this another night" Lindsey say walking back out of the bedroom.

I knew by the way Lindsey was acting there was something wrong

"Lindsey what wrong ?" I asks her but Lindsey look down at her feet

"nothing wrong Mother S is just sleeping, so we should come back another time" Lindsey tells me "to much drink" she added with a little laugh and I know something is going on

"then let wake her up" I say moving toward the bedroom before Lindsey could say another word, I open the door to find that Sara and Catherine are in bed together they clothers are all over the room, no this can't be happening, I feel like I can't breath, I need to get out of here.

I run to the door and down the stairs, as I run outside I am hit by the ice cold night air, it was now snowing as well but only very lightly, I get into my car and start to driver, I have no idea where I am going I just need to get away.

I do not know how long I been driving for, but I could barely see anything, not only from the tears in my eyes but from the snow as well, the snow is coming down really thick now, I think i'll better pull over somewhere and try to calm myself down.

As I am driving down the road to find somewhere to pull over, I just see the car before it hits me and hits me hard, my car go's into a roll and that the last thing I remember before everything go's dark….

**oh know i done it again, but you know you love me for it for was it worth of wait ? please let me know thank you oh i am going to tell really hard to update again as soon as i can**


	14. Author Note

Hello everyone

Just a quick notice to say that I moved and had no internet right now, but hopping to have in back very soon, also on a good notice that the next chapter is ready for you, it is just a waiting game.

But thank you all for reading and review and I hope to be back up and running again soon


	15. I Can't lose her

**Hi guys thanks you all for the review and for waiting for this update, I am so sorry for the long wait but here you go! i really hope you enjoy it!**

I wake up with a ringing in my ears, also my head was killing me big time, my mouth is very dry as well, I try to move my body but find I am pinned to the bed by someone lying on top of me, so I try to open my eyes but find they are very heavy, the ringing in my ears have stopped but soon starts up again.

It only now I realise that the ringing in my ears is my phone, so I slowly and very carefully roll Julie off. But wait that does not feel like Julie, that feels like Catherine, so I very slowly open my eyes to find out just how painful they are, then I see Catherine lying next to me when I rolled her of me, oh my god I am naked so is Catherine did we sleep together lest night ?.

I very carefully get out of bed, put on my bathrobe before picking up my phone then leave the bedroom and a sleeping Catherine behind as I go to the kitchen to get a glass of water, as I am drinking my glass of water my phone start to right again, I look at it to see that Russell is calling me, I can't deal with him right now!.

I need to think so I just turn my phone off for now! Okay so I really need to think and think hard about what happed last night and how I ended up in bed with Catherine and not Julie.

I remember we when out with Lindsey last night, because Lindsey had some big news to share with us, I also remember that all three of us came back here to watch a movie and to have some more drinks, but after that nothing else, well I do remember feeling tried but that nothing new, nine times out of ten I feel tried.

I put the glass down before leaning on the counter, putting my face into my hands, what the hell I am going to do? How could I sleep with Catherine ? How could I do that to Julie? I need to find Julie and tell her what happened before Catherine tells her, and hope to god that she forgives me.

"please tell me there is coffee?" speak of the devil, I look up from my hands to look at Catherine and she looks as bad as I feel "should I make the coffee?" Catherine asks me after she see that the coffee pot is empty.

"do what the hell you want to do" I say to Catherine before walking pass her and back into the bedroom, I take out some clothes before handing into the bathroom and jumping into the shower, hoping that it will clear my head.

As I am under the hot water of my shower I start to remember something, about half way through the movie I had to go to the bathroom and when I got back Catherine was sitting on the couch where Lindsey had been sitting.

Had Catherine got Lindsey to change seats with her? What am I saying of course she did, well Catherine finally got what she wanted and that is me back in bed, but if she thinks I am leaving Julie for her then she got another things coming.

I get out of the shower and quickly dry off before throwing on the clothes before I storm back into the kitchen all guns blazing to have it out with Catherine.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" I yelled at her, but Catherine gave me a look before putting down her coffee before getting up from the kitchen table

"look Sara you need to calm down" Catherine tells me as she puts her hands on her hips "I do not know what happened, what do you think happened last night? and there is no need to yell at me" Catherine say staying calm and if it was not for the fact that she has her hands on her hips I would not even think she was upset or angry with me.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HOW DARE YOU, UES LINDSEY INTO HELPING YOU GET ME INTO BED?. I yell at her and I could see Catherine was about to say something but I cut her off "WELL CONGRATULATION CATHERINE, YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED, WELL I HOPED YOU ENJOY LAST NIGHT BECAUSE IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" I yell at her before going over to the door and leaving, but not before grabbing my keys out of the key blow by the door.

Just as I was about to walk down the stairs, Catherine graded my arm and pulled me back into the apartment "what the hell Catherine ?" I asks her once we are back in the apartment again!.

"listen to me Sara, because I am only going to say this once, I would never asks Lindsey to help me get you into bed, how dare you even think that I would do such a thing" Catherine say to me and I can tell she doing her best not to yell at me but she is really angry I can see it in her eyes.

"if you think I planned this, then you are death wrong Sara, because I was leaving to go back to Washington DC, if it have not been for Lindsey wanting us to have dinner with her, I would be back in DC by now! And as for last night…" Catherine started but stopped, it looked like she was trying to decide something, "no matter what I tell you, you are not going to believe me, so do what you want Sara, I just hope you and Julie are happy" Catherine tells me before leaning in to give me a soft kiss on my lips before going back into the bedroom.

I do not wait for Catherine to come back out, I just leave as I got to find Julie, so I think I will try her apartment before going to the labs to find out what Russell wants.

As I am driving toward Julie apartment when I see flashing red and blue light's and I knew something has happened, a young cop in his 20s signal for me to stop the car, I roll down my window while he is walking over to my car.

"sorry ma'am but you need to turn back around" the officer tells me

"I am Sara Sidle with the crime lab, what happened here?" I asked him

"there was an car accident, that all I can tell you until I see you ID" he tells me

"of course" I say before taking out my ID badge and showing it to him

"you may want to talk to another police officer ma'am" he tells me before pointing at Bass who was talking with Nick, as I watch them I get a very bad feeling in my stomach, I should just turn my car around and carry on to Julie place, but something is telling me I need to go over there.

I get out of my car and walk toward Nick and Brass, with every step my heart beats faster and faster and everything go's into slowly motion, I duck under the crime scene tape and keep walking toward Nick and Brass, as I get nearer I can see one of the cars it is a red four by four pick up truck.

The man is still inside the pick up truck, there are fireman trying to cut him out as he is still alive, I just hope the other person in the other car is alive as well, since from the look of things the guy in the red pick up truck was the one who hit the other car.

I can see the other car, I can't make out the model as the car is upside down and no where near the road, it must of gone into one hell of a roll to get that far off the road.

As I walk up to Brass and Nick I can see they look very upset "Sara what are you doing here ?" Nick asked me, I know he's only asking me that because it is my night off

"I was on my way to Julie's" I tell them looking around "so what happened here?" I asks them

"you not talked to Russell ?" Nick asks me with a wired look on his face

"no, I mean he did try calling me but I turn my phone off" I tell them and I am starting to get very worried "what going go ?" I asks them when I see them share a look

"Sara sweetie" Brass started to say and I know he got some bad news for me "it Julie, she was in the other car" what no, that can't be right, no not my Julie, is she alive ? She is death?.

Before I knew what I was doing, I started to run toward Julie's car yelling out to her, please let her be alive

"Sara!" I hear Nick calling after me, but I just keep running I need to get to Julie but Nick grabbed me from behind "Sara, Sara calm down, Julie not there" Nick said turning me around to look at him "Russell when with her to the hospital, Sara she is alive" Nick tells me and I feel the relief wash over me

"what hospital did they take her to?" I asks him

"desert palm hospital" Nick tells me and with that I am running again but this time toward my car, as I run pass's the pick up truck I look at the guy trapped inside, I hope he live so I can kill him.

I jump into my car and driver as fast as I can to the hospital, it takes me about 15minutes to get to the hospital, why the hell did I had to turn off my phone for ?.

I run into the hospital and over to the reception desk "Julie Finn Sidle ?" I asks her pushing in front for everyone else, but I do not really care and I do not care if they are yelling at me "she was in a car accident, I need to know if she is alive or not" once I said that everyone stopped yelling at me for pushing in front of them.

"she is alive, she is in surgery, if you just go through those doors and take a right, the doctor's there can tell you more" the man tells me I thank him before running through the doors, as I run around the cover I see Russell.

"Sara!" he called out to me as soon as he saw me "I been trying to get a hold of you for the last hour" Russell tells me

"how is she?" I asks Russell

"they not telling me much" Russell tells me, so I go over to the nears doctor

"what can you tell me about Julie Finn sidle ?" I asks him

"are you family ?" he asks me

"yes I am her wife" I tell him getting a funny look off him "look you got two choices, you can either tell me how my wife is doing or I can punch you in the face, it your choice" I tell him closing my fist.

"Sara calm down" Russell tells me pulling his hands onto my shoulders "sorry doctor, but she is very upset as you can see" Russell says apologizing for me and I really wish people would stop telling me to calm down.

"of course I understand, Mrs Finn Sidle is still in surgery, I am sorry but that all I know, but if you like I can try and find out how she is doing" the doctor tells us

"well what are you waiting for?" I say to him and he walks off, after he walks away Russell pulls me into a nearby waiting room

"Sara you really need to calm down" Russell tells me "you can't just go around threatening to punch people in the face" Russell tells me

"the doctor was being an asshole, did you see the way he looked at me when I told him Julie is my wife?" I asks him

"no I did not, but that no reason for you to threat to punch him in the face, Sara I know you are upset but you do really need to calm down" Russell tells me

"I do not need to calm down, I wish people would stop telling me to calm down, the next person who tells me to calm down, I will punch them right in the face" I tells Russell

"Okay find. Sara you need to calm down" has Russell got a death wish? "come on then punch me" Russell says opening his arms "c'mon punch me, I can see you need to hit something, well I am right here Sara, so hit me" he say me

"your crazy you know that?" I tell him as I sit down in one of the chairs, Russell seat next to me, before pulling me into a hug.

"she going to be alright Sara" Russell tells me and I just break down into tears.

"I can't lose her, I just can't" I tells Russell, but I may lose her anyway when she finds out about me and Catherine spending the night together, oh god what had I done?.

I don't know how long we was sitting there for with me just crying on Russell shoulder, when the doctor came in

"Sara Sidle Finn ?" he asks looking around the room, it only now I see there is a woman and young girl sitting together, and a older man, had they been there the whole time?.

"how is she?" I asked before getting up out of the chair, Russell also gets up

"very lucky, Mrs Finn has a concussion a broken arm, three cracked ribs, a cut on her right leg that required fifteen stitches and of course some cuts and bruises" the doctor tells us

"thanks god, when can I take her home ?" I asks the doctor wanting nothing more then to just take her home and look after her

"we like to keep her in for another two days, just to be on the safe side" the doctor tells us

"can we see her?" Russell asks the doctor

"I am sorry but Mrs Finn is sleeping" the doctor tells us

"can I see her for just a minute please? I promise not to wake her" I all but beg the doctor

"five minutes" the doctor tells me and I give him a smile before following him out of the waiting room and down the long corridor and then into a room.

I see Julie asleep on the bed, she has her arm in a cast, her right leg is raise up off the bed but not to far, and from what skin is showing, it covered in cuts and bruises.

I slowly walk over to the bed and remove some hair out of Julie face before leaning over the bed and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"mmm Sara?" Julie asks with a very dry voice

"yes sweetheart it is me" I say with a sad smile on my face knowing she can't see it "don't try to move" I tell her looking around for a glass of water "honey I am just going to get you some water" I tell Julie before giving her another kiss on the forehead and then leaving to find a nurse.

"excuse, but can I get some water for my wife Julie Finn please?" I asks a redheaded nurse

"of course ma'am I will bring it in" she say smiling at me before walking off to get Julie some water

I go back into Julie room to see Julie has her eyes open "what happen?" Julie asked me as soon as she saw me

"a guy hit your car and hard, so hard that your car rolled off the road, he still alive for what I know" I tell Julie as I walk back over to the side of the bed, I take Julie hand in mine, but she pulls her hand out of mine, I get a worried feeling in the button of my stomach but I push them aside for now! "so anyway the doctors tell me I can take you home in two days and if you play yours cards right I may just buy a sexy nurse's uniform" I say with a smile on my face.

"I am sure Catherine would love seeing you in that uniform before she take's it off you" Julie said before looking at me and I feel my heart stop "yes, I know, I saw you two, how could you do that to me Sara? I saw you with Catherine last night" Julie tells me as tears start to fall down her face "god I am so stupid to think that you wanted me" Julie say through her tears.

"Oh Julie honey, you are not stupid I do love you" I tell her as tears also start to fall down my face as well "I don't know how last night happened I am so so sorry" I say taking Julie's hand again but once again she pulls her hand away.

"don't fucking touch me, we are over Sara for good, I hope you and Catherine will be very happy together" Julie says truing her face away from me "please leave" Julie tells me

"Julie please I love you, its you I want to be with, not Catherine" I tell her trying to some how make her see that it is her I want.

"if I could take my ring off and throw it at you I would, HOW GET OUT!" Julie yelled the last bit at me

"what going on in here?" Russell asked coming into the room

"get her out of here, I never want to see her again" Julie tells Russell

"Julie please I am sorry, please forgive me" I asks Julie as tears start to run down my face

"just go and fuck Catherine again" Julie tells me and I was about to say something when Russell put his hand on my arm, pulling me out of the room

"Sara Please tell me that is not true?" Russell asks me with an angry look in his eyes

"I think it is, I think I slept with Catherine last night, but it was a mistake" I tell Russell as the tears freely run down my face now!.

"what do you mean you think ?" Russell asked me and now I can hear the anger in his voice

"the last thing I remember about last night, is sitting on the couch, watching a movie with Catherine and Lindsey" I some how tell Russell

"wait here, while I go and talk with Julie" Russell order me, so I just sit down in a nearby chair and cry, I do not know what I am going to do, I wish I could remember what happened last night, just then I hear the sound of heels clicking coming down the hall and without looking I know it is Catherine.

"Sara, I just heard what happen, how is Julie?" Catherine asks me after she come's to a stop in front of me,

"like you care" I say as I look up at her

"of course I care Sara, just because I do not like Julie, does not mean I want anything like this to happen to her" Catherine tells me and I know it is true, Catherine can be the bigness bitch sometime, but she would never wish this to happen to anyone because underneath it all, Catherine is a real sweetheart.

"I know, I am sorry Catherine" I tell giving her a little sad smile

"no I am the one who is sorry" Catherine says before sitting down in the chair next to me "I should of never tried to come in-between the two of you, I just still love you so much" Catherine tells me taking mine hand into her "I never planed to let you go Sara, I was always coming back to Vegas to bring you back to DC with me, so when I came back and saw that you had moved on with Julie, I got a little crazy" Catherine tells me as she brings my hand up to her lips

I love moment like this that I share with Catherine, when she is just being herself and not trying to be something she is not or being the bitch she can be sometimes.

"Catherine you can be so stupid sometime's" I tell Catherine, if I was anyone else right now, Catherine would kill me for calling her stupid "I love you, I always had and always will, nothing will ever change that, but yes I had moved on with Julie, I love her but in a different way to how I loved you" I tell Catherine and it is true

"I really wish we could start over in DC" Catherine tells me with the sadness look on her face I have ever seen.

"Cath, do you remember the first time Lindsey got her heart broken ?" I asks Catherine

"of course" Catherine say

"do you also remember what I told her?" I asks Catherine and I could see she was thinking about it "I told Lindsey that she will never feel that way about anyone else, because every time is different, it's never the same, and it true because Catherine what we had was so amazing that I will never have that with anyone else, not even Julie" I tell Catherine as I smile a little at her

Catherine just gave me a little sad smile "I get it I do" Catherine says before looking down at our hands "Look Sara about last night…." Catherine started to say but stopped when the door to Julie room opened and Russell comes walking out

"Russell how is she?" I asked letting go of Catherine hand as I get up from the chair

"Catherine I am glad you are here, because you need to heard this as well" Russell tell her

"what did she say?" I asks Russell

"Julie saw the two of you last night" Russell tell us but I already knew that "after she saw the two of you together, she got so upset that she was not thinking straight when she got into the car, with that and her crying she never saw the other car until it was to late" Russell tells us and I feel my heart break right there

"this is all my fault" I say as I fall back into the chair as I can no longer stand

"Sara this is not your fault, do you hear me?" Catherine asked me but I just look at Russell

"Sara the other driver had been drinking, he could of hit anyone" Russell tells me but it does not make me feel any better

"I want to see her Russell" I tell him, I just really need to be with Julie right now!.

"I am sorry Sara but Julie wants nothing more to do with you, she even asked to be moved to days" Russell tells me with a sorry look on his face

I just get back up and walk away, I hear Catherine calling after me but I just keep walking until I am out of the hospital, I get a cab and go to Julie apartment as I do not want to go back to my place, I just need to be near Julie and if I can't do that at the hospital, I will do it at her place.

This is all my fault, I got no one to blame for losing Julie, I can't even blame Catherine as much as I would like to, it would be so easy to blame her, but that the end of the day it is my fault.

After I get to Julie apartment I go straight into the bedroom and lie down on the bed, it smells like Julie, as I lie there I think about our second date

_Flashback:_

_We was just coming out of the restaurant after having a lovely dinner together, Julie was wearing a pink dress with white flowers on it with pink shoe's, I was wearing black legging with a green top that was see-through so I was also wearing a red bra._

_We walk along the strip toward a show, a friend of mine was singing tonight and had asked me to come along for support and because I did not want to go by myself I had asked Julie if she wanted to come along, Julie of course say she would love to come, I also said that we could made a night of it, dinner then go see my friend and if we feel up to it maybe we would go dancing after would._

_We never used the word date but it was and we both knew it, I could not believe I was dating again and so soon after Catherine, but here I was._

_As we was walking down the strap we see some street dances, so we stopped to watch them for a little as we had time before the show, as we watched them I couldn't help it but I started to dance along with the music, Julie also started to dance, I turn my head and watch her dance, the smile on her face is so breathtaking, she must of felt me watching her because she turned to look at me and the next thing I knew I lean in and kissed her, it was just a light kiss on her lips, as I pulled back Julie put her hand around my neck pulling me back to her for a second kiss, only this time it was longer and deeper._

_End of flash back:_

I am holding Julie's pillow close to me as if I was holding on for dear life, I don't know what I am going to do now! But I do know one thing, I am going to try and find away to make Julie forgive me, some how!.

I just lie on the bed, crying my eyes out why trying to think of different ways to make things right with Julie, but I must of cried myself to sleep because the next thing I knew I am waking up to find the sun is going down over Vegas again, so I get up off the bed and go to the bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower I go back into the bedroom to dry off and put on some clean clothes and then putting some things into a bag for Julie before making my way back to the hospital, I am hoping she has cool down enough to talk with me.

I got a cab to the hospital as I had left my car there yesterday, the ride to the hospital was a blank, the last thing I remember was telling the driver where to go, now I am just getting out of the cab, I walk into the hospital and through the doors and down the hallway toward Julie room's

I reach Julie door I take a deep breath before slowly opening the door, I pop my head around the door to see that Julie is still asleep, so I go inside, closing the door behind me very carefully, then I put the bag down on the floor by the feet of the bed, before going around to the side of the bed and sitting in a chair before taking Julie hand in mine.

I know that Russell told me that the other driver was drunk but that does not stop me from feeling guilty about all of this, my phone beeps telling me that I got a text, I did not even remember picking up before leaving my apartment yesterday, but when I when for a shower it drop out of my packet, I know it from Catherine again! She's been texting me to see if I was alright, she even asked me that if it was really over between me and Julie would I give her one more change and to move to DC with her, I had not reply to any of them.

My phone must of woken Julie up because she has moved her hand out of mine, I watch as she slowly open's her eyes, I wait as her eyes adjust to the light in the room before I get up to help Julie sit up in bed.

"there you go babe" I say as I help her to get comfortable

"what are you doing here Sara ?" Julie asks me

"I come to see you, you are my wife after all and I am going to help you get better, I also bought you some things from home" I tell her as I walk to the foot of the bed and picked up the beg

"I want you to leave Sara we are over, I mean it Sara, please leave and don't come back, and don't forget to take that with you" Julie said before turning her head to look at the bedside table, I follow Julie's eyes and see her wedding ring sitting there, I put the beg at the end of the beg, before going back to the side of the bed

"it belongs to you, just like my heart does" I tells Julie as I cover my heart with my hand "Julie honey I do not even remember what happened between me and Catherine, please I begging you give me one last change" I asks Julie through my tears.

"no Sara, I gave you enough change's, to be with Catherine but you say it was me you wanted and like an idiot I believe you, so no Sara, I want nothing more to do with you, now please leave" Julie say turning away from me, so I do what she asks without a fight.

But I am not giving up, we still have to work together even if she has been asked to be moved to days, but that does not mean we will never work together again, I always work with people from days, so maybe in time Julie can forgive me and we can try again, I walk out of the hospital and feel the warm of the sun on my face, so I close my eyes before moving my face toward the warm sun.

"Sara" I hear Catherine calling, so I turn my head in the direction of Catherine voice and open my eyes to see her walking toward me

"what are you doing here?" I asks Catherine when she is nearer enough to hear me

"well your not been answer your phone, so I came looking for you" Catherine tells me

"and you came here?" I asks her, but of course she would come here and knowing Catherine like I do, if she had seen my car was still here She would wait around until I turned up.

"well after your apartment and the labs of course" Catherine tells me with a little smile on her face

"well you found me, so what the hell do you want ?" I asks Catherine and not in a nice way

"I wanted to check to see if you was alright" Catherine say being as nice as she could

"do I look all right to you?" I asks her and again not in the niceness way"no of course your not alright, first with Julie almost dying and now her leaving Vegas" Catherine tells me and I do not think I heard her right

"WHAT?" I asks Catherine

"oh, no one told you?" Catherine asks me "Sara I am so sorry to be the one to tell you, but Russell just told everyone that Julie is going to be leaving the crime lab and Vegas for good in about a week, I really did think you knew" Catherine tells me and I can see in her eyes that she really did think I knew.

With that I turn on my heels and head back inside the hospital and when straight back to Julie room, I walk into Julie room without knocking and I saw the shocked look on Julie face

"is it true?" was all I asked

"is what true?" Julie asks me

"are you leaving Vegas ?" I asks her as Catherine came into the room

"Sara, let go" Catherine tells me putting her hand on my arm

"is it true?" I asks Julie again

"yes, it is true" Julie answered me as she looked at everything in the room but me

"why, didn't you just tell me? And why leave, I am not leaving I am staying here in Vegas" I tell Julie, because if she really thinks about it, if me and Catherine were back together I would be moving to DC with Catherine.

"because I can't be around you Sara, not after everything, please just leave" Julie tells me as she looks away from me

"Julie, I do love you, I am not leaving with Catherine, I am staying here, with you" I tell Julie as she dose have a concussion and may not be thinking straight and I can see Julie thinking about what I had just told her,

"it does not matter now Sara, if you are with Catherine or not, because are we are over and I am leaving Vegas, now will you please just leave" Julie asks me again and I feel Catherine hand gets a little tighter on my arm

"alright Julie, I will leave" I say before turning to look at Catherine "alright Catherine you win, I will give us another chance" I tell Catherine because I do still love her "you can stay here in Vegas" I tell Julie turning to look at her

"what?" both Catherine and Julie asks at the same time

I look toward Catherine again to see the look on her face, it is one of shock

"I said you win Catherine, I will give you one more chance" I tell Catherine before I turn once again and leave Julie room and Julie behind, I do not even look back as I walk out of Julie life for good.


	16. She need's to know

**Hello again everyone, I am sorry for the long wait for this update but I been so busy with work and the summer holidays, also my laptop broken and I had to get a new one, so it just bee one thing after another**

**anyway here is the new update I hope you enjoy**

I slowly wake up in bed as I feel like shit, I notice at I am also naked, did me and Sara have sex last night? I can't remember, I slowly lift my head up and look around the room, I see my clothes are all around the room, so I get out of bed and start gathering my clothes up but as soon as I stand up out of bed, I know me and Sara never have sex last night because my legs don't feel like jelly, like they always do after having sex with my Sara.

I get dress and make my way out to the kitchen, only to find Sara by the counter with her face buried in her hands, Sara must be feeling so guilty about the fact that it looked like we slept together last night that she is not thinking cleanly, if she was thinking straight then she would know we never had sex last night.

"please tell me there is coffee" I say not knowing how to tell Sara about last night, so I start to make my way over to where Sara is, I look at the coffee pot only to see it is empty "should I make the coffee?" I asks her as I stop just by the counter near to where Sara was standing.

"do what the hell you want to do" Sara says to me before walking right passed me and back into the bedroom, so I just go ahead and make a pot of coffee, while I am making coffee I can hear Sara opening and closing drawers, after a minute or two of Sara banging around I hear the shower go on.

I try very hard not to think about Sara being all naked and wet, so I turn my mind back to last night, the last thing I remember was Sara asleep next to me on the couch, I also remembering telling Lindsey we should leave, but I can't remember anything after that.

I do myself a mug of coffee before sitting down at the table still going over last night in my head but it does not help, so I think that maybe I should go and had a talk with Lindsey maybe she can fill in some of the blanks.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGTH?" Sara yelled at me, I guess I was really lost in thought, as I did not even hear her come back, I look at Sara before putting my coffee down and standing up from the table.

"Look Sara you need to calm" I tell Sara as I put my hands on my hips "I do not know what happened, what do you think happened last night? And there is no need to yell at me" I tell Sara as calmly as I can, but I am angry very angry, but I know Sara is just trying to work out what happened last night and needs someone to blame and right now that person is me.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HOW DARE YOU UES LINDSEY INTO HELPING YOU GET ME INTO BED?." Sara yells at me and I can't believe what she is saying, I was just going to say something, when Sara started yelling again "WELL CONGRATULATION CATHERINE, YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED, WELL I HOPED YOU ENJOY LAST NIGHT BECAUSE IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" Sara yelled at me and before I could say anything Sara stormed off toward the door, but I just go after her.

I catch up with Sara just as she was about to go down the stairs, I grab her by the arm and pulled her back into the apartment "what the hell Catherine?" Sara asked me without yelling at me this time.

"listen to me Sara because I am only going to say this once, I would never asks Lindsey to help me get you into bed, how dare you even think I would do sure a thing" I some how say to Sara without yelling in her face, but I would be lying if I said it was easy to not yell at her, because I am very upset and angry with her right now!.

"if you think I planned this, then you are dead wrong Sara, because I was leaving to go back to Washington DC, if it have not been for Lindsey wanting us to have dinner with her, I would be back in DC by now! And as for last night…" I was sying but stop because I can see not matter what I say Sara not going to believe a word I say "no matter what I tell you, you are not going to believe me, so do what you want Sara, I just hope you and Julie are happy" I tell Sara before leaning in and giving her a little kiss on her lips before going back to the bedroom.

I lean up against the bedroom door and wait for Sara to leave, after I hear Sara open and close the door again, I waited five minutes before I grab the rest of my things and leave as well, I wanted to go and see Lindsey right now! but I knew she would be getting ready for her class's.

So I think I will go and see my mum since I not seen her since I been back in Vegas, I even made time to see my sister Nancy, it may of only been lunch, but I still made the time to see her, so I better go and see mum or I will never hear the end of it.

20minutes later I am pulling up into mum driveway, after I park the car I check my make up in the mirror, but then I remember I am not wearing any make up so I just grab my bag and get out of the car.

I use my key to let myself in, "Nancy is that you?" I hear my mum call from the kitchen

"no mum, it me Catherine" I call back to mum before heading toward the kitchen

"well, well look who finally turned up, what took you so long?" mum asks me

"sorry mum, but I had been busy with the case and everything else" I tell her as I pull her in for a hug, I really missed my mum since I moved to DC

"everything else? Sit down and start from the beginning " that my mum she always know when something is wrong, I never knew how my mum did that until I became a mother myself.

So I sit down at the kitchen table, while mum brought over two cups of coffee and seat next to me "so let have it" mum say as she drinks some of her coffee, so I started to tell mum everything that has happened.

"oh baby girl, I am so sorry but maybe it's for the best" my mum tells me as she take's my hand in her "because as much as you and Sara loved each other, you both could really hurt each other as well,... sweetie how many times have you seat here crying your eyes out because you and Sara had a fight or when you use to break up" mum tells me as she gives my hand a little squeeze

"I know mum, but when me and Sara are good, we are not just good we are great together" I tell mum because we are great together and we have had more good times then bad

like the time when Lindsey was five we had got mum and Sam to watch her for the weekend while me and Sara when away because we needed to spend some time alone together

_Flashback:_

_I was lying on the beach while_ _Sara had gone back to our beach house to cook dinner, I did offer to help but Sara say no, so I think I will work on my tan _

"_Dinner is ready__"__ Sara say kneeing down next to me and giving me a light kiss on my lips_

_"__give me ten more minutes__"__ I asks Sara after she pulls back from the kiss_

_"__Cath get up now or I will throw you into the ocean__"__ Sara threaten me_

"_Oh I like to see you try__"__ I say giving Sara a little wink _

"_You don__'__t think I won__'__t do it ?__"__ Sara asks me_

"_I dare you to try__"__ I challenged Sara knowing this was going to be fun, Sara got up off her knees, she grabbed my arms pulling me up and throwing me over her shoulder_ .

_I somehow managed to yell out Sara name through my laughed, while I kicked my legs and hitting Sara on the back lightly._

"_Sara if you want sex tonight, don__'__t you dare throw me into the water__"__ I threatened her, __so Sara slowly put me down and I feel the ice cold water touching my feet, I look at Sara and see the look on her face that tells me I am in trouble, so I guess my threat did not work._

_Sara lean in and gave me a kiss, she started to very slowly and very lightly move her fingers up my arms, I could feel the Goosebumps__'__s all over my body, as I feel my heart starting to beat faster and my legs started to go weak and my whole body started to get hotter and hotter._

"_looks like someone needs to cool off__"__ Sara said to me after she pulls back from the kiss, she started to smile at me before pushing me into the water then running back up to the house the whole time laughing her head off._

_I walk back to the house soaking wet, I go through the back door into the kitchen mad as hell really to kill Sara, but the second I walked in I see Sara standing in the kitchen naked, holding two glasses of wine._

_"__why Catherine your all wet, would you like me to help you get out of those clothes ?__"__ Sara asks as she put the glass__'__s down and walked toward me, she wrapped her arms around my neck before kicking the back of one of my knees, so I would fall backward but not to far since Sara had her arms around me, so I never hit the floor._

"_so what was that you said about not having sex tonight?__"__ Sara asks me before kissing me again and slowly lowering me on to the kitchen floor and getting on top of me, Sara pulled back from the kiss and looked deep into my eyes __"__Catherine when well you learn that I always get what I want, I threw you into the water just like I told you I would, and I am also about to have my sex__"__ Sara say as she kicks my legs open and started to ribbed my center with one of her legs. _

_End flash back:_

"Catherine sweetie, maybe now that Sara is remarried, it will help you to finally let her go and move on" Mum tells me as she gives my hand another little squeeze.

"mum for Sara to get remarried, she would of needed to of been married before and mum as close as we got, me and Sara never got married" I tells my mum feeling sad at the fact we never married and I also started to get worried about mum, is she losing her mind ?.

"I know that sweetie, but you and Sara was married, not on paper, but everything you two when through, from being parents to Lindsey, to the fights, to making up, to catching bad guys, getting worrying about each other when one of you got hurt or when missing, that a married Catherine, it does not matter that you two never said the vows or got the paper" my mum tells me and I know she is right, me and Sara was married.

"I guess you are right mum, but I don't think I can ever really let Sara go, I love her too much" I tell my mum

"You know what they say, if you love someone let them go and if they love you enough they will always come back" mum tells me and I just roll my eyes

"I don't think that will work this time, the only way Sara is coming back to me is if Julie got hit by a bus" I tell mum and no soon have I say that my phone started to ring, so I took it out of my bag.

"hi nick" I say after I look at my called I.D "What… oh my god…what hospital ?…..I am on my way" I say before hanging up the phone without saying goodbye

"what is it?" mum asks me as I get up

"know I just say the only way Sara would come back to me is if Julie got hit by a bus?" I asks my mum

"yeah?" mum say with a question look on her face

"well I should of say car, because that was Nick, Julie's car got hit by another car, from what nick say she in a bad way, my god why did I have to say that for?" I asks mum as I walk out of the kitchen as the guilt starts to wash over me.

"Catherine, you listen to me, you got nothing to feel guilty about, how was you to know something had happened to Julie?" mum asked me but I just run out the door and to my car without saying anything to my mum.

I burn some serious rubber trying to get to the hospital, I hope to god that Julie would be alright, just because I hate her does not mean I would want something like this to happen to her.

If Julie die's it will kill Sara, because I know Sara loves Julie, I'll seen the way Sara looks at Julie, it's the way Sara uses to look at me.

As I run into the hospital I see a doctor so I go over to her.

"can you tell me when I can find Julie Finn please?" I ask her

"I will find out for you" the doctor tells me before walking off, within 5minutes she came back and tells me while I could find Julie, as I walked around the corner I see Sara sitting in a chair, I walk toward her and as I get closer I can see she is crying and all I want to do is hug her and make it all better.

"Sara, I just heard what happened, how's Julie?" I asks her as I stand in-front of her, fighting everything inside of me to not hug her.

"like you care" Sara said as she finally looks at me

"of course I care Sara, just because I do not like Julie, does not mean I want anything like this to happen to her" I tell Sara, I still feel guilty even if deep down inside of me I know this is not my fault.

"I know, I am sorry Catherine" Sara tells me with a sad look on her face and the sad smile she sends my way, and I start to feel more guilt now.

"no I am the one who is sorry" I tells Sara before sitting down next to her "I should of never tried to come in-between the two of you, I just still love you so much" I explain to Sara before taking her hand into mine "I never planned to let you go Sara, I was always coming back to Vegas to bring you back to DC with me, so when I came back and saw that you had moved on with Julie, I got a little crazy" I tells Sara before brings her hand up to my lips and giving it a little kiss.

"Catherine you can be so stupid sometimes" Sara tell me, if Sara was anyone else right now, I would kill her for calling me stupid "I love you, I always have and always will, nothing will ever change that, but yes I had moved on with Julie, I love her but in a different way to how I loved you" Sara tell me and I could feel the tears in the back of my eyes.

"I really wish we could start over in DC" I say as I hold back the tears

"Cath, do you remember the first time Lindsey got her heart broken?" Sara asks me

"of course" I say as I remember that day and how upset she was

"do you also remember what I told her?" Sara asked me and I had to think about it, as all I remember was Lindsey being really upset "I told Lindsey that she will never feel that way about anyone else, because every time is different, it's never the same, and it true because Catherine what we had was so amazing that I will never have that with anyone else, not even Julie" she tell me as she smile a little at me.

I give Sara a sad smile as I remember that day "I get it I do" I says before looking down at our linked hands "Look Sara about last night…." I started to say as Sara has a right to know, but I was stopped when the door to Julie room opened and Russell comes walking out

"Russell how is she?" Sara asked letting go of my hand as she get up from the chair

"Catherine I am glad you are here, because you need to heard this as well" Russell tell me, so I stand up as well

"What did she say?" Sara asked Russell

"Julie saw the two of you last night" Russell tells us, what she saw us? What was she doing there? She knew we were having a family night with Lindsey, so why was she there for? "after she saw the two of you together, she got so upset that she was not thinking straight when she got into the car, with that and her crying she never saw the other car until it was too late" Russell finish telling us, so this was all my fault

"This is entire fault" Sara says before falling back into the chair behind her.

"Sara this is not your fault, do you hear me?" I tell Sara, knowing it would not help, because she is probably feeling just as guilty as I am right now!.

"Sara the other driver had been drinking, he could have hit anyone" Russell tells her, right now I do wish he have hit someone else, I know that is a really bad thing to think.

"I want to see her Russell" Sara tells Russell, and I know nothing is going to stop Sara from getting in to that room.

"I am sorry Sara but Julie wants nothing more to do with you, she even asked to be moved to days" Russell tells her with a sad look on his face.

Sara jump's out of her chair and walked off, I called after her but Sara just ignores me, I tried following her but she is walking so fast I lose her, the last I saw of her, she was heading toward the exit but by the time I got outside Sara was nowhere to be seen.

I walk back into the hospital and back toward Julie's Room, because if Sara is not going to listen to me, then maybe if I tell Julie what really happened last night, as much as I want Sara back, I just can't let my Sara feel guilt about this.

I walk into Julie room and no sooner do I step in side of the room do both Julie and Russell look at me

"Get out" Julie says to me and I can tell she wants to yells at me

"Julie I need to talk to you it is about last night" I start to tell her

"I don't want to hear it Catherine, you came back with one thing in mind and that was to get Sara back, you got her back, so now just leave" Julie said looking away for me, I open my mouth to say something but Russell stopped me by holding up his hand.

Russell gets up and come's over to me, taking me by the arm before walking to the door

"see you in a minute Julie" Russell calling over his shoulder just before pulling me out of the room

"Catherine you are my friend and I care about you very much, but if I had to choose between you and Julie, then Julie will win every time, so as your friend I am telling you to just go back to DC" Russell says before going back into Julie room and closing the door.

I sigh before walking away from Julie room, I need to find Sara and try to tell her the truth about what happened, because if I have any hope of getting my Sara back, I need to show her I can put her first and put my our feeling aside and it was the right thing to do.

I leave the hospital and get into my car to driver back to the lab, I look around the whole lab but no Sara, after 15minute Russell calls everyone into his office, I go into Russell office hoping to see Sara but she was not in there, once everyone was in Russell office he tell us all that Julie was leaving Vegas, with Sara going with her? Where was they going? Just then Nick asked if Sara was leaving as well, Russell tells everyone that Sara would be staying in Vegas because they need some time away from each other, just then everyone turn to look at me.

When we leave Russell office, I head to the break room to get some coffee, I can't believe this, Sara is staying here in Vegas and Julie is leaving, I really need to talk to Sara before Julie leave, so I head to the locker room to check to see if Sara was there.

As I get closer to the locker room I hear moaning sounds so I look around the corner and I can't believe my eyes, Greg and Morgan are going at it, I never knew they was together.

I can't help but watch them, I know I should just walk away and that what I was about to do, but Greg pulled out of Morgan and I can't believe how big he is, he turned her around and put his dick into her ass-hold and fucked her in the ass as hard as he could, Morgan really looked like she was really enjoy having Greg dick inside of her, but who could blame her.

I keep watching until Greg come's and when he does come he come's inside of her, after I watch Greg come inside Morgan I leave, I am happy for Greg that he has finally find a nice young lady like Morgan.

I leave the lab feeling very horny and also feeling the wetness in-between my legs, I try not to think about it as I spend the rest of the day looking for Sara, I been trying to call her and I been texting her but she not picking up or replying to any of my texts, in one text I even asked Sara if it was over between her and Julie and if it was to come back to DC with me, but I know if I want things to work out this time between me and Sara, I need to tell Sara what I know.

After the sun goes down I head back to the hotel but I had to pass by the hospital on the way, as I drive pass I see Sara's car is still there, so I park my car, as I am walking toward the doors, I see Sara walking out of the hospital, I watch her as she stops and moves her face toward the sun, that one thing about Vegas even as the sun is going down you can still feel the warm from the sun.

"Sara" I say as I walk toward her, Sara turn her head to look at me and all I wanted to do is take her in my arms

"What are you doing here?" Sara asks me after I get closer to her

"Well you're not been answering your phone, so I came looking for you" I tell Sara, knowing there was something I needed to tell Sara that was not about last night, but I can't remember as the only thing I got in my head is the image of Greg and Morgan together in the locker room.

"and you came here?" Sara asks me

"well after your apartment and the labs of course" I say with a smile on my face as I still have the image in my head

"well you found me, so what the hell do you want?" Sara asked me not on the niceness way

"I wanted to check to see if you was alright" I tell Sara as I was very worried about her

"do I look all right to you?" Sara asks me and then I remember what I needed to talk to Sara about but I guess she alright knew about Julie leaving so telling her that we did not had sex last night can wait for a minute.

"no of course you're not alright, first with Julie almost dying and now her leaving Vegas" I say to Sara, I am happy Julie is leaving Vegas, so the sooner I tell her about last night the better.

"WHAT?" Sara yelled at me and I think I just put my foot in it big time

"oh, no one told you?" I asks feeling guilty "Sara I am so sorry to be the one to tell you, but Russell just told everyone that Julie is going to be leaving the crime lab and Vegas for good in about a week, I really did think you knew" I tell Sara with a sorry look on my face, I can't believe I almost forgot about that, but I did see Greg and Morgan going at it about ten minutes after Russell told everyone.

I watch Sara storm back into the hospital and around the corner, after Sara disappears around the corner my brain clicks on and I start to follower Sara back to Julie room

"are you leaving Vegas?" I hear Sara asks Julie as I walk into the room and over to Sara

"Sara, lets go" I tell Sara as I put my hand on her arm

"is it true?" Sara asks Julie again

"yes, it is true" Julie tells Sara as she looks at every where in the room apart from Sara

"why, didn't you just tell me? And why leave, I am not leaving, I am staying here in Vegas" Sara tells Julie and I can see in Sara face just how heartbroken she really is, I think now is the perfact time to tell them, just as I open my month to tell them, I am cut off by Julie

"because I can't be around you Sara, not after everything, please just leave" Julie tells Sara as she looks at her then looks away again

"Julie, I do love you, I am not leaving with Catherine, I am staying here with you" Sara tells Julie and my heart breaks into a millionaire pieces, when Sara tells Julie she no longer loves me, I need to get out of this room, I need to get some air.

"it does not matter now Sara, if you are with Catherine or not, because we are over and I am leaving Vegas, now will you please just leave" Julie tells Sara and for some reason I can't let go of Sara's arm

"alright Julie, I will leave" Sara says then turns to look at me "alright Catherine you win, I will give us another chance" Sara tells me I look deep into her eyes, before she turns to look at Julie again "you can stay here in Vegas" Sara tells Julie

"WHAT?" both me and Julie say at the same time, is Sara being for real ?

"i said you win Catherine, I will give you one more chance" Sara tells me before leaving the room, I watch her leave, after Sara leave's I turn around to look at Julie who had also watch Sara leave.

Julie must of felt my eyes on her, as she turned her eyes away from the door and looked right at me, me and Julie just look at each other not knowing what to say, so I just give Julie a look at say I a sorry before turning around and heading toward the door.

"Catherine" Julie called after me making me stop just inside of the door way "take care of her" Julie asks me

I turn my head to look over my left shoulder to say "i will" before leaving the room and the hospital, as soon as I left the hospital I can't help but smile, I got my Sara back, I look around to find her, I don't see her anyway so I just walk toward my car.

When I get to my car I see that Sara car is gone, I guess Sara just needs time to herself, and the voice in my head is trying me, that before me and Sara can be really happy together again, I still need to tell Sara about last night, so I just get into my car and drive away, I think it time I had that little talk with Lindsey, so I head toward Lindsay college.

As I am driving I get a text message, so at the next red light I pull my phone out of my packet, the text is from Sara, telling me to get my things from my hotel room and to come to her apartment when I am all packed and ready to leave as she got us on the red eye back to DC.

I can't text her back as the lights change, so I driver to the nears coffee shop to pick up some coffee's for me and Lindsey, as I am waiting in line to get mine and Lindsey coffee I text Sara back letting her know that I am need to pack but it would not take long and that I am on my way to see Lindsey.

I get a text back telling me to say hi to Lindsey for her and to not take to long, I can't help but feel this is going to fast as much as I am so happy that Sara wants to give us another chance I still feel she should know what really happened last night.

I get our coffee's and driver to the college, as soon as I pull up I see Lindsey walking with three girls and two boys, I just sit in the car watching Lindsey with her friends for a minute, before getting out of the car and going over to Lindsey.

"hi baby girl" I say as soon as I got close enough for Lindsey to hear me "i am glad to see you are working hard" i say seeing the books in her hands, looking at Lindsey right now makes me so proud to be her mum and I know that me and Sara did a great job raising her.

"Mum" Lindsey say with a smile on her face when she saw me, she run's over to me and give's me a hug, Lindsey was never one of those teen ages who was embarrassed to be seen with her parents "what are you doing here?" Lindsey asks me

"can we talk alone ?" I asks her as I can see her friends listening to us

"of course, let go for a walk" Lindsey say before turning around to look at her friends "i be back soon" Lindsey tells them before linking our arms together and walking us to a near by tree, so we can sit under it why we talk.

After we sit down I hand Lindsey her coffee before taking a deep breath, "Lindsey sweetie, what happened last night?" I asks her as I really need some answers before I tell her about me and Sara being back together.

"why ?" Lindsey asks me with a look of hope and fear on her face

"Lindsey just tell me" I all but yell at her

"okay mum" Lindsey say before drinking some of her coffee "after Mother S fall asleep you told me we should leave but you was looking really tried as well, so I called my friend to come and pick us up, but by the time he got there, you was also asleep, so I just left without waking you up" Lindsey tells me "why what wrong mum?" Lindsey asked me again

"Nothing wrong, now that me and Sara are back together" I tell her with a sad smile on her face, it wired I got what I want, I got my Sara back, so why am I not yelling it from the rooftops?.

"really? Oh that is great mum" Lindsey say before hugging me again but soon pulled back "mum what is wrong? You should be happy" Lindsey says to me when she see the sad look n my face.

"i am happy, it just that...it just that I wish Julie did not have to get hurt" I tell Lindsey

"mum, no matter what, someone was going to get hurt, but Mother S belongs with you, just as you belong with Mother S" Lindsay tells me and then it hit me, Lindsey had no idea that Julie had almost been killed, she thought I was talking about the hurt you feel when someone leaves or breaks your heart.

"no Lindsey that not what I mean" I say before I tell Lindsey the whole story as I tell Lindsey what happened I watch her face very close, well at the begin anyway, when I was telling her how me and Sara may of sleep together last night, Lindsey looked really happy, I left out the part about me knowing that we did not had sex and it was just made to look like we had sex.

when I get to the part about Julie, I turn away from Lindsey as I start to feel very emotional at the thought of Julie almost dying.

After I finish telling Lindsey what happened, we just sit there in silence for about 5minutes before Lindsey turn to look at me

"will Miss Finn be alright ?" Lindsey asked me in a very worried tone

"she will be in about a week or two, she was very luck" I tell Lindsey

"Mum?" Lindsey asks me "there is somet..." she started to say but was cut off by my phone

"hi Sara" I answer my phone after looking at the I.D "no not yet!...i am still with Lindsey...i am just leaving now...okay I will see you soon" I tell Sara before hanging up "your mother S sends her love" I tell Lindsey as I stand up, then holding out my hand for Lindsey so I could help her up before giving her a hug "i love you as well baby girl" I tell her before giving her a kiss on the cheek, then heading back to my car.

"MUM WAIT!" Lindsey called after me so I stop walking and waited for her to catch up "there something I need to tell you" Lindsey say after she got closer to me

"honey can it wait?" I asks her as I do really need to get going, since I got to get back to the hotel to pack so we can catch the red eye "look why don't me and Sara come and visit you in new york, when you get settled, then we can spend as much time together as you want" I tell Lindsey with a smile

"no it can't wait, I need to tell you and I know you are going to hate me" Lindsey say to me

"alright Lindsey what did you do?" I asks her when I see her looking guilty

"it about last night, I drugged your and Mother S drinks and made it look like you two had sex, so that Mrs Finn would break up with Mother S, but I never wanted her to get hurt, I am so sorry" Lindsey tells me as she started to cry, as mad as hell as I am with her, I can't help but pull her into a hug, once she was in my arms, Lindsey kept saying I am sorry over and over again.

"you need to tell Sara and Julie what you had done" I tell Lindsey as I hold her, knowing this is partly my fault

"i can't tell Mother S she will kill me" Lindsey say as she pulls back from me

"and what do you think I am going to do? Lindsey, Julie could have been killed because of you and a simple sorry is not going to fix this, you will tell Sara or I will" I tell Lindsey as I pull her toward the car.

We stop off at the hospital first as it on the way to the hotel, we go straight to Julie room

"what are you doing back here?" Julie asks me as soon as she saw me

"Lindsey got something to tell you, but we just need to wait for someone" I tell her and I get a look from Julie

"who?" Julie asked me with a confused look on her face

"me...your all waiting for me"...

**that the new update, I will do my best to update again very soon but I don't think I will be updating until the summer holidays are over.**

**Anyway please review and again sorry for the long wait**


End file.
